Bleeding Hearts
by CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide
Summary: Danny Fenton, the honorary nephew who's been missing, shows up on Tony's doorstep. Both have dangerous secrets. Why has he been missing? Will they learn to trust each other in time to save themselves? Or will Vlad finally triumph?  FIN! Pepperony
1. What In The World?

**I'm throwing around a few ideas for the X-Men/DP story idea. Feel free to vote too, OK?**

**This is slight AU, as the Press Scene went exactly as it was supposed to. In other words, he never said the coolest line in the movie. "I AM IRON MAN!"**

**That's all that's different, OK? Post IM1. Some Pepperony, not much though. T for Blood, some curse words, and fighting.**

**A lot of you like angst stuff, so I'll do my best!**

Anthony Stark, or better known as Tony, was having a good day. Keeping Iron Man a secret from the public was going better than planned. He finally got around to upgrade Dummy with heat sensors, and he made a few adjustments to the suit. He had just finished cleaning his 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster, for the 4th time this week. Things were becoming, well, dull. With Obadiah not supplying the Ten Rings anymore, things were rather quiet. No one to try and murder him, no one trying to start a war, and Tony was wishing something would happen. Sure, most people would be glad that the world was peaceful, but Tony isn't just anyone.

"Jarvis, do a scan on the suit's right arm flight stabilizer again. I noticed something off last time." He said, as he spun around in his chair. He was currently in his "Toy Shop." It held the various versions of his suit, and his favorite cars. It was also his favorite hangout.

"Sir, you have attempted to fix that stabilizer 4 times now." The electronic brain of the house replied. Tony knew Jarvis was right. He hated it when Jarvis was right.

He continued to spin around, deep in thought.

"Sir?"

"Yes Jarvis?"

"May I suggest something?"

"Yes…" Tony answered, unsure. Jarvis always had something to suggest about his health. He could do whatever he wanted. He didn't need his butler to tell him to…

"Take a drive."

Tony sighed.

Then, something different happened. His doorbell rang.

"Jarvis? Who's at the door?"

This was strange. Only a select few knew where the famous Tony Stark lived. Most he hadn't seen in ages. One was Pepper, who just walks in. As does Rhodey. Obadiah was dead, and that left very few. None of who were expected.

He stopped in his chair as the air in front of him filled with a blue tinted hologram. A young boy stood panting at his door. His thick black hair was raggedy, and his clothes hung a few sizes too big on his small body. He looked as if he was ready to fall over.

"Searching records now…" Tony waited a few seconds, doubts in his mind. Where did he see that face before?

A picture of the boy appeared next to the live image.

"Danny Fenton. 14. Son of Maddie and Jack Fenton. Currently Reported missing over 1 month ago."

There. He was most defiantly a Fenton. What was Danny doing here? Tony leaped from his chair, knocking it down. Jarvis opened the door, and Tony dashed upstairs. Tony opened the door, and the Danny looked up. He smiled, and collapsed into Tony's arms.

"Jarvis, health scan now!" Tony commanded.

Jarvis set to work, as Tony dragged Danny onto the nearest couch. A white couch. Oh well.

"Sir it appears he has internal bleeding, a large incision on his chest, and a few bruised ribs."

Tony took a deep breath, and ripped open Danny's shirt. His chest was completely wrapped in gauze, and it was stained deep red with blood.

"Oh god. What have you gotten yourself into?" The injured boy groaned in reply.

"Sir, I would suggest you take him to the ER. His injuries are much greater than what you usually deal with."

He paused. What should he do? Could Danny die if he isn't taken to a hospital?

Or what about…

"Call Pepper."

The familiar ringing tone followed him into the bathroom, as he fetched the First Aid kit put together by Pepper.

"_Tony?"_

"Pepper! Thank god you picked up. What's the name of that doctor who treated me after that mission?"

"_Dr James?"_

"Can you call him and tell him I need him here ASAP?"

"_Oh my god, Tony! Are you OK? Did you get hurt?"_

"Pepper, there's no time. Call him! End Call."

"_Tony!" _ He rushed back to the couch.

"Sir, I still believe the best course of action…"

"I'm just going to see how bad it is." Checking the boys' pulse, he sighed in relief still feeling it.

He slowly began to unwrap the bandages. Surely it wouldn't be as bad as Jarvis made it out to be?

He turned away, and the last part fell off. His breath caught in his throat as he realized how bad it really was. A large incision, in the shape of a Y, not unlike how he used to dissect frogs in high school, was on the poor boy's chest. Tony turned, and briefly barfed onto the rug. Jarvis wasn't kidding when he said it was bad. Defiantly the hospital.

"Tony! Don't you dare hang up on me like that again!" Pepper Potts, Tony's trusted assistant, entered the room.

"Sir, it appears Ms Potts has arrived…"

She took one look at Tony sitting on the ground next to a strange boy, and screamed.

"Pepper! Stop! You have to help me!" He grabbed her hands, and attempted to calm her.

"Tony! Who is this? And what happened to him?"

"I don't know! Well, I do know, but he needs our help!"

"He needs a hospital!"

"I know! I need your help."

She took one look at Tony, and nodded.

"Good. Go bring the R8 around." Pepper nodded, and dashed downstairs.

Tony then set to work. Being extra gentle, he proceeded to carefully wrap up the boy's scarred chest. Hearing the honk from the front, he lifted the boy and headed for the door.

"Good luck Sir." Tony didn't answer, as he pondered how light the boy was.

He placed the boy in the back seat, and was glad to see the blood slowing. Still feeling a pulse, he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Call the hospital, so they can prepare." Pepper nodded, still shaken up from the sight of the boys' chest being cut open. Breaking most speed limits, Tony drove towards the closest hospital.


	2. Its BACK STORY time!

**Thanks Nimrod! I'm surprised no one's done this sooner! **

Tony and Pepper were met at the back door of the local hospital by Doctor James Logan with a gurney, ready to go. The best doctor around, and also the best at keeping secrets. The sun cast a orange glow, as the day slowly was coming to an end.

"Tony, you look well. Virginia, lovely as always." The tall and lanky doctor said. His blonde hair currently hidden under a hair net type hat.

"Screw the small talk, Doc. I got a problem." Tony opened the white Audi's car door, and lifted Danny onto the gurney.

"What in the world?" He asked, stunned at the sight. Shaking his head, he didn't ask questions. He was a Doctor, and he had a hell of a lot to work to do. He wheeled the gurney into the hospital.

* * *

><p>"So... Who is he?" Pepper asked the question that had been budding her since she walked in the door. She and Tony sat in the private waiting room, hoping and waiting as Dr. Logan worked his magic. Tony sat, head down, thinking as Pepper attempted to restore her usually look.<p>

"He's Danny Fenton. The 14 year old son of Jack and Maddie Fenton."

"Then why is he here? How does he know you?"

"He showed up on my doorstep about 5 minutes before I called you."

"And…"

"You want the full story?" He looked to her. Her hair looked so beautiful in this light…

"I want the full and complete story."

"Me and the Fenton's go way back. I meet Jack and Maddie at the** U****niversity of Wisconsin-Madison**. We easily became fast friends, as we were top in our class in Engineering, even though the age difference. Jack always was such a goof, but he could invent almost as well as I could, as long as Maddie perfected the last few bugs. There was someone else who Jack would hang out with, but he hated me with all his might. I can't remember his name now. Jack and Maddie then switched from inventing to hunting ghosts…"

"Ghosts? Ghosts aren't real." She asked, puzzled. Everyone knew Ghosts weren't real. But what about that Ghost Whisperer show?

"Of course Ghosts aren't real. Jack and Maddie did believe though, and invented a 'ghost portal.' " He said, with Air Quotes. Chuckling, he continued.

"It failed, and I then switched to MIT. We lost touch after a couple years. I inherited STARK Industries, and I was surprised to receive a call from them. I invited them for a visit, and we reconnected. I didn't hear from them for about 8 years. Then, found out they were married." He paused…

"You had a crush on her." She said bluntly.

"What? No! Maybe. Just a little…"

Pepper glared at him.

"I have a thing for red heads."

"Just continue." She sighed.

"I would receive an email from them, every few months or so. And then, Jazz was born. They drove over, and I meet my first God-Child." He grinned.

"You're her Guardian?" Pepper asked, stunned at the prospect of Tony being a God-Parent.

"She's 16 now, and old enough to legally take care of Danny. It worked out fine. I don't think anything could kill Jack, anyway. He tried a few times though…"

He stopped, obviously thinking of a particular event, and then continued.

"They moved away from to Illinois, and I didn't hear from them for 2 years. Then, Danny was born. They were celebrating their honeymoon 2 years later, and since it was Christmas, I got to watch them. Oh my god, I could tell when I met 4 year old Jazz, she got her Mom's genius. And I bet she's going to be a Physiologist. Danny, on the other hand, was a normal 2 year old. He loved Dummy though. That was hilarious having Dummy and Danny play. They were perfect for each other. Danny loved playing with the hover shuttles I made for him."

"What?"

"It was only 1/72 scale model. He couldn't swallow it, and it only hovered like a foot of the ground, all right? I haven't seen them since."

"That's it?"

"I saw the news about a month ago. Danny was reported missing. I can't remember if the police blamed a runaway or kidnapping. I emailed Maddie about it, but I never got a response. I've had Jarvis checking the news every day, but nothing. I was considering hiring a private detective, but then he showed up on my doorstep.

"Then how do you think he got that bad an injury?"

His face turned serious, and he faced her.

"Its an incision. Just like how we would dissect frogs in High School."

Pepper gasped.

"So you're saying someone **dissected **him?"

"I'm not saying anything!" He raised his hands in the air, showing mercy. "I'm just stating what I know."

The ER's door opened, and Dr Logan stepped out.

"I have no idea how or why, but he'll live."


	3. Diagnosis

Pepper paced outside the hospital, patiently waiting on Happy. Not wanting to leave Tony, she called Happy, who gladly fetched the duo some non-hospital food. Looking for the familiar Rolls-Royce Phantom, she shivered as the temperature dropped more. Wishing she bought a jacket, she almost jumped in joy when the car rolled up. Happy stepped out of the car, with a Wendy's bag in hand.

"Thank you so much Happy." She grabbed the bag, and walked back into the hospital.

Happy sighed. "I guess I'll find out later then." He climbed back in, and drove off.

* * *

><p>Pepper watched as Tony dug into his double cheeseburger. They currently sat in a private room, with Danny in bed., connecting to various machines. He still hadn't wakened up.<p>

"He'll be OK Tony." Pepper said, trying to comfort both of them.

"I know he will. Its just…"

"You're worried about how."

A small smile graced Tony's face.

"You know me well."

"Too well, in my opinion." She smiled and brushed the loose hair from her face.

Pepper's attention drifted from her Caesar salad to the heart monitor.

"Isn't it strange at how low his heart beat is?"

Tony turned, to see the Heart Rate currently beating at 37 beats a minute.

"Isn't it supposed to be higher when he's healing?" She asked again

A loud groan startled the duo, and Tony's burger dropped to the floor as he leapt from the chair to Danny's side.

"What? Where…" The boy sat up.

"Woah. Lay back down." Danny turned, to see two strange people sitting in his room. Wait? This is a hospital!

Danny's curiosity turned to fear, as he attempted to leap from his bed. Someone grabbed onto him, and forced him back lying down on the soft bed.

"You're injured. Bad. Don't move."

Feeling the bandage around his chest, he nodded.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Don't you remember Uncle Tony?"

Danny stared at him, confused. He remembered that face from somewhere...

"No..."

"Do you remember your favorite hover shuttle?" Danny still stared at him.

"Well, you were two…I'm Tony. Tony Stark. You're Guardian."

"The Tony Stark? You mean like Stark Industries Tony Stark?"

"One in the same. And this is Pepper Potts, my lovely red headed assistant." Tony motioned to Pepper.

"So I have Tony Stark as a Guardian?" Danny asked. Was he dreaming?

"Yup."

Pepper smiled. She hadn't seen Tony this happy since…he defeated Obadiah. Yeah.

"But how do you know my parents?" Danny's face paled.

Tony, not noticing, answered. "We went to college together."

Danny remained quiet after that. Thankfully, Dr Logan entered, ending the awkward silence.

"I've seen some strange things in my life. But nothing has prepared me for this."

Danny flinched, waiting for the truth to come out.

"I have no idea who to explain these injuries. And I may never know. But, I'm not going to ask. I just hope you know what you're doing Tony… I want to keep him here over night, and then I have orders to let you go home. I'll make daily stops by. Until tomorrow then." He left the room, and Danny sighed. Things were looking up.

"I'll let you sleep.. I need to contact your parents."

"NO!" He jumped from the bed, and fell to the floor, holding his chest, as pain racked his weak body.

"I said not to move!" Tony lifted the frail boy back onto the table.

"Sorry." He said weakly, and drifted asleep. Tony stood up, and walked out into the hall.

"Tony…" Pepper followed him, worried. An angry Tony was not someone to mess with.

"Go home and get some sleep, Ms. Potts." He said. Yup, Tony was defiantly pissed.

"You…"

"That's an order. This is between him and me. You don't need to get involved."

"I was involved when I opened the door, Tony."

"Go home." He ordered again.

She sighed, knowing trying to change his mind was nearly impossible. "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"Yes Ms Potts." She turned, and stormed out.

Tony pulled out his phone, and Jarvis responded.

"Hello Sir. Is Danny doing well?  
>"He's fine. I need to know everything about Jack and Maddie Fenton…"<strong><br>**


	4. GHOST!

**I didn't expect to get this much coverage! Thanks guys!**

**And a warning! Things aren't always what they seem! Ohhhhh! *hinthint***

**This is a LOONG one.**

* * *

><p>"Jarvis, replay that last part."<p>

"The Fenton's are Amity Park's best and well known ghost hunters." Jarvis, currently residing in Tony's phone, responded.

"Before that."

"They invented a successful Ghost Portal, linking the Ghost Zone and the Real World together."

Tony sat, deeply in thought. He squirmed in the uncomfortable chair. He stood up and began to pace outside Danny's door.

"After that."

"According to eyewitnesses, the Fenton's successfully brought Amity Park back from the Ghost Zone after a ghost attack, twice."

Two female nurses passed by Tony, giving him strange looks.

"Apparently its not normal for someone to talk to his phone." He giggled, checking out the nice legs on the blonde one…

"Nor for it to talk back, Sir." Tony frowned. He really shouldn't have updated the "Humor" section in Jarvis' databank.

"So. They saved the town twice. Pretty good since ghosts don't exist."

* * *

><p>Pepper wandered over to the sleeping boy. She fingered a strange device attached to his wrist, which awoke him.<p>

"Tony…" He said, grabbing her wrist as a puff of blue smoke left his mouth.

"I'll get Tony."

* * *

><p>Pepper opened the closed door to Danny's room and said, "Tony. He wants to see you."<p>

Tony pocketed his phone, and entered the room. Danny sat currently shaking in his bed.

"Tonyy." He said, and a blue puff of smoke escaped his mouth.

"Was that your breath? Its like 80 something degrees in here!"

"87.7 Fahrenheit Sir." Jarvis' muffled voice answered.

Tony sighed.

"Itss. Not thhattt." Another blue gasp.

Tony and Pepper turned, as screams were heard down the hall. The two nurses ran down the hall, running for their lives. Pepper and Tony ran outside in the hall, and voices were heard down the darkened hall.

"I told ya we should have asked for directions!" One voice yelled.

"You were the one who wanted to stop for cake!' Another replied.

"I wanted brownies you idiot!" Squawking noises followed.

"What the hell?" Tony asked, as three green glowing vultures, each wearing a red fez and black sunglasses, floated into view.

Wait. What?

"Let's ask him for directions!" One asked, as the trio floated in front of Tony and Pepper. Tony took a protective stance in front of Pepper.

"He's an blithering old fool. Look at the way he's dressed!" The apparent leader said.

Pepper barely managed to stifle her laughing.

"I am not a blithering old fool!" Tony yelled, angered. He stepped forward.

"He can speak!" #1 laughed.

"Of course I can. Now. What are you?" Tony asked.

"We're Ecto-Americans, idiot. Jeese, at least everyone at Amity Park knew." #2 answered.

"And run for their lives. Remember when we were scary? Before that Fenton ghost stuff." #3 grumbled.

"Remember that Jack o 8 tails or something?" #1 moaned.

All three burst into laughter.

"Well, I don't know what Ecto-American or whatever means, but I'm not afraid of you." Tony said, putting on a brave face. He had no idea what they were, but they were not hurting Pepper.

"We're ghosts!" #1 flew towards Tony, and yelled, "BOO!"

"Ohhh. I'm so scared." Tony said, raising his hands in fake fear.

"Well its not you we're after." #2 asked, confused.

"Who are we after?" #3 asked. The trio looked to each other.

"Are you telling me that we don't know who we were sent here to capture?" #1 asked. #2 and #3 both shrugged. Or, something that looked like a shrug.

"Vlad's not going to be happy." #3 said.

"When is he ever happy?" #1 asked.

"Good point." #2 agreed.

"Wait! No I lost it. Wait…nope. Still nothing." #1 babbled.

Tony and Pepper watched the elder birds desperately tried to remember whom they were sent after.

"Looking for someone?"

Tony and Pepper turned to see Danny, barely standing, holding a strange instrument.

"Yeah. You!" The three birds phased through Tony, knocking him to the floor.

With a flash of blue light, Danny sucked the three birds into the device. He dropped to his knees, groaning in pain.

"Tony!" Pepper dropped to the ground next to Tony.

He gritted his teeth in pain.

"The arc…" Tony said, and Pepper opened Tony's shirt. The Arc Reactor flashed wildly.

"Ms. Potts, it seems something is affecting the Reactor." Jarvis' voice said bluntly from the cell phone, inside Tony's jacket pocket..

"Yeah, but what?"

"Unknown. I would need my full resources to be sure."

"It's the electromagnetic field."

"What?" Pepper asked, stunned.

"Ghosts make it when they phase. Or walk through walls." Danny said, groaning, and rolling onto his back, silencing his help to Pepper.

"What does that mean?" Pepper asked, becoming more and more frazzled as the Reactor still flashed wildly.

"It means you got to reset it." Tony strained to answer her.

"Ms Potts! What is going on?" The Lead Nurse entered the hall. With her black hair, and her rather large figure, she made quite an impression. Seeing a patient bleeding on the ground, and Tony Stark on the floor was enough to send her into over drive. She swiftly picked up Danny, and returned him to his room, and rapidly found and dealt with the source of the bleeding.

"There's a switch under the cover of the Arc Reactor, Ms Potts. It's green, and located on the right side. You must hurry, before it overloads."

The large reactor overloading flew to her mind. She did NOT need that right now. With her delicate fingers, she lifted the cover off the reactor. Finding the button, she pressed it.

The Reactor's light dimmed to nothing, and Tony froze, his face turning red. Pepper waited patiently. She counted the seconds in her mind.

3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi, 6 Mississippi, 7 Mississippi, 8 Mississippi, 9 Mississippi.

The Arc light up, returning to its former glory. Tony breathed in deeply.

"Don't you do that ever again Tony."

"I don't plan on it, Ms Potts. How's Danny?" She helped her boss off the floor, and they peaked in the room. A younger nurse was changing his bandages, and Danny was sleeping again.

"Uh, sir? I think you should see this." Danny's bandages were stained with red blood. And some sort of green liquid.

"What tha…?" Tony searched his mind, looking for an explanation. What diseases caused green blood? Was it some sort of poison? Was it a chemical?

"Just replace it."

The frazzled nurse nodded, and followed the order of the Lead Nurse.

"I don't know why, but its not my place." She glared at Tony, and left the room with the younger nurse, closing the door behind her.

"What is that green stuff?"

"I have no idea…" He searched the room, looking for a certain hospital item.

A stack of test tubes sat on the counter across the room. He grabbed one, and scrapped a few drops of the green liquid into it from the bandage. He stuck a cork in it, and pocketed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, the strange device is obviously a Thermos, but I realized that Danny didn't bring his backpack (my mistake XD) so this is some sort of miniature version that hangs from his wrist? Its capacity is limited, but it's still a thermos.<strong>

**I don't know if a real Reactor would react that way, but it could happen. Considering we don't have a ghost or a Reactor to test it…**

**Tell me ANYTHING you see wrong/spelled/otherwise.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Released

**Yeah reviews! :D**

**Unknown: I hate it when WORD does that. But I can't find it now. *facepalm* CURSE YOU WORD!**

**So here's the next chappie! Sorry its late! And its short! Mom says I can't stay up late typing. ARGH!**

I may update tomorrow, but we're going golfing, so its unknown! :D

**Oh, and just to confirm, THIS WILL NOT BE SLASH! No Danny/Tony! This is Pepperony! If you want slash, go read something else. OK? Good.**

**_Besides, I suck at romance anyway. _XD**

**Danny might be OOC in this, as might Tony. But you would freak out too if your nephew ended up on your doorstep looking like that.**

**And Danny? You'll have to find out. :D**

* * *

><p>Tony paced eagerly outside of the room. The ghosts recognizing Danny, and Danny capturing the ghosts proved Tony's theory. The Ghost Portal from his college days worked, and apparently a "Ghost Zone" exists just outside this plane of existence. So Danny obviously had some experience fighting ghosts. But what about the strange green substance present in his blood? Did Danny know about it? What about his parents? Was it a slow working poison? Some strange disease from being exposed to ghosts? Cancer? Nothing made sense. He would need to do some research…<p>

Hopefully, Danny would be released today, and Tony could finally get some answers. He hated being away from his lab like this. He felt so helpless!

Pepper's heels clicked down the hall, and she carried some clothing in her hand.

"Happy brought the clothes. I don't know how well it will fit. He looked really skinny."

"It will work. He's not going home in those rags." He took the offered clothes in his arms. Pepper looked over him. Tony looked exhausted. Almost like when he was rescued tired. He also hadn't shaved for 3 days now, and he was starting to smell. She was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

The door opened, revealing Dr. Logan, clipboard in hand.

"You certainly have a strange case on your hands today, Tony. I'm surprised he didn't bleed to death. But, the stitches are holding, he's healing faster than ever thought possible, and should be ready to go soon. Usually, I would ask that the parents be here and notified, but since you're his legal Guardian, it doesn't apply. Just change his bandages every day, and check for infections. He should be up and running in about 3 weeks. I expect to be notified every other day of his condition."

"Of course, Doctor." Tony shook his hand, and Dr. Logan continued on his rounds.

As soon as Dr. Logan was out of hearing range, Pepper asked the question.

"Shouldn't you call his parents? They're probably freaking out right now."

Tony paused, deep in thought.

"I want to ask him some questions first."

Pepper sighed. Tony could be so hard headed sometimes.

"Go on home, Ms. Potts. It's been a few long days, but I'll call you when we get home. That will be all."

Pepper rolled her eyes, and headed out the door.

Tony smirked, and opened Danny's room.

The boy stood, looking out the window.

"What are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be moving too much. What if you break the stitches?"

Danny smiled, but remained silent.

"You can't do the silent treatment forever."

Tony looked over his favorite (and only) nephew. His face was flushed, and the hospital gown showed how skinny the boy was. Scars covered almost everything Tony could see.

_Physical abuse? Could it be? No way. Jack is too much of a goof to abuse his only son, and Maddie would never._

Tony reached forward, and looked Danny in the eyes.

"How's my favorite nephew?" Tony flashed one of his famous goofy grins. The small boy that Tony once knew flashed into his mind.

Danny broke down crying, and Tony pulled him closer. What could cause this? Emotional _and_ physical abuse? Who? What? Why? So many unanswered questions!

They remained like this for several minutes, until Danny finally calmed down.

"I brought you some clothes. Get changed, being careful, and we'll head home."

Danny nodded, and watched Tony leave.

Danny left the room a few minutes later, dressed in the large clothes.

"Uh, maybe I should have gotten the smaller size…"

Danny remained silent, as they signed out of the hospital. They walked to the car in silence. Danny looked surprised at Tony's choice of cars, but strapped himself in the passenger's seat.

Tony revved the car up, and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"You can play the silent game for now, but tomorrow I want answers. And I have a lot of questions."

"Thanks." He quietly said, and remained silent the rest of the way home.


	6. More Questions

The clock read 3:56 PM when they arrived at Tony's home. Tony was glad to see Danny smiling. When he first arrived, he wasn't able to fully see the extent of Tony's (kick ass) beach house. The boy stood in awe, amazed by the large glass building. A large box sat on Tony's doorstep, obviously delivered while they stayed at the hospital. It was surprising to Tony, since he ordered nothing, and his address was unlisted.

Danny looked over the box and froze.

"It says to me…" He said, half surprised and half shocked.

Now _that _perked Tony's interest. Who knew Danny was staying here?

Tony picked the not so heavy box, and opened the door.

"Welcome back Sir. I see Danny's health is returning to normal."

Danny took a defensive stance, and searched the room, circling around for the voice.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Tony laughed, and answered. "That's Jarvis."

"Jarvis? Is he like your butler?" He said, relaxing his stance.

"Indeed I am. I am in charge of maintaining the house while Tony is away."

"He's the computer, Danny."

"A talking computer?"

"One of the first with AI."

Danny's blank stare told Tony everything. Apparently, Danny was good with ghosts, not computers.

"Artificial Intelligence." Tony dropped the box onto the floor, noticing the white couch was gone.

"Jarvis, when did this box get delivered?"

"At 1:54 PM today. Sir, I would suggest scanning it first, for precaution only."

Tony rolled his eyes. Like someone would deliver a bomb addressed to Danny.

"Alright Jarvis."

They waited for a few seconds.

"The box contains a note, a few pairs of clothes, socks, and a pair of tennis shoes and a metal thermos."

Danny's face picked up, and he ripped into the box.

Reaching down into the pile of foam packing peanuts, he pulled out a note. He scanned the note, grinning largely. He laid the note down, and pulled out a few shirts, all exactly the same. Next were a few pants, socks, and one pair of used shoes. Then, he pulled out a silver and gray metal thermos.

"Who's it from?"

"Jazz."

"How's she doing? I haven't seen her in a long time, you know."

"She's studying to become a psychiatrist."

"I always knew she would. She could tell what you were feeling in a heartbeat. Come on, I'll show you to your room for now."

He nodded, and placed the clothes and other items back into the box. He followed Tony down the hall. He opened the door, and said, "My room is down the hall. If you need anything, just ask Jarvis. He'll be monitoring you, and keeping me up to date. If you have any questions, he'll answer. Remote's over there." He pointed to a small table next to the queen size bed. "You need to get some sleep." Tony closed the door, leaving Danny alone. Well, alone with a talking computer monitoring him.

He placed the clothes in the closet, and lay down onto the bed. He rubbed over his stomach, and was glad to feel everything was healing right. He stopped, when he realized there wasn't a TV in the room. His face said puzzlement, and he pressed the power button. A large 52" TV slide out of the wall.

"Woah."

* * *

><p>Tony was heading down to his lab, when a piece of paper caught his eye. It was Jazz's note. He picked up the piece of paper, and began to read.<p>

**_Danny,_**

**_If you're reading this, you obviously found Tony. He's our legal guardian Mom found out how crazy Vlad is._**

So that explains why it was so sudden those 2 years ago. Vlad, whoever he was, was their guardian. Then, something happened that changed and convinced Maddie to change to Tony.

**_I sent you some of your favorite clothes, and an empty Thermos. I just hope they leave you alone until you're healed. AP has been Ghost Free since you left. I think word spread around the GZ about what happened. No one wants to risk what happened to you. Vlad's been quiet. Too quiet. I don't know what he will do, but I bet he won't let this chance go by._**

Who was "they"? What GZ? Ghost Zone? What has Danny been doing in the Ghost Zone? And that Vlad again...

**_I am so sorry I wasn't home when it happened. I could have prevented it. I dream about what would have happened if I hadn't been studying that night. I completely understand if you don't want to come home._**

The ink had run, so she obviously was crying at this point. It must have been abuse. Jazz feels sorry, so maybe they finally snapped. Tony could feel the headache coming on. This was just confusing him more!

_**I miss you, little brother. I'm coming up there, as soon as I can. I just can't live with them anymore, knowing what they did to you. I know its been over a month, but they're still looking for you. I keep throwing them off your trail, but they're getting suspicious. I'm going to tell Sam and Tucker, and we'll take the SS (After Tucker is done with it) and be there. Please don't do anything stupid yet. I want you to be healed before you try anything.**_

**_They should be here soon, so I'd better send this out. Can't let them know where you went._**

**_Love, Jazz._**

* * *

><p>"Jarvis, I want to see full background checks on Maddie and Jack Fenton. Then I want to know everything about Jazz, Danny, and find out who this Sam and Tucker are. I need to know what happened."<p>

Jarvis remained silent, as Tony made his way down into the Lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short! I had to type while Mom is sleeping. XD Either this answers your questions, or just adds more. Oh well! All will be revealed shortly!<strong>

**Would you guys mind if I went back and edited some continuity problems? **


	7. Located

**I am on a roll today! Sadly, the rain made sure our golf plans went out the window.**

**…Yes a 14 year old girl can love golf. Not watching, just playing.**

****2,349 words? SWEET!****

* * *

><p>The next 3 days were a blur. Tony spent most of his time in the lab, researching and studying. Danny stayed in his room, healing and sleeping. He still wouldn't answer Tony's questions, leaving Tony to play detective. He currently sat in his lab, with various holographic screens floating in front of him. One had Jack's back ground, one had Maddie's, and one with Danny's.<p>

"Jack's criminal history."

"3 Speeding tickets."

"Maddie's?"

"None."

"What about Danny's grades in the past 3 years?"

"After 4/23/07, his grades dropped from Bs to Cs and Ds."

"That would suggest the abuse started then. What happened after that?" He paused, spinning in his chair. "Hack into Casper High. I want to see the Teacher's reports for Danny."

A new screen appeared, as Jarvis easily hacked into the school's lack security system.

"Let's see." He read aloud to himself. "Late for school, long bathroom breaks, skipping school, bruises and injuries. Sounds like an abused kid. And from the note, it seems its only happening to Danny. But being beaten and bruised is normal. Being cut open like that? That's not. What am I missing?" He looked around his lab, his eyes moving from the suit to his various cars.

"Do a search for Daniel Fenton." Various news reports turned up. "The police still had no leads, but a reward was put out by a, wait, Vlad Masters?" He stopped, shocked.

"Search Vlad Masters. I want a full background check."

"Vlad Masters. CEO of VladCo, Current Worth: (Unknown to me). Graduated from University of Wisconsin-Madison with a Major in Business and a Minor in Engineering…" Jarvis read.

"Stop. I knew it! Its Vladdie from college! So that's Vlad. Damn. So apparently, something happened that made Maddie changed Guardians. And what did Jazz say about him?" He reached for the letter.

"_Vlad's been quiet. Too quiet. I don't know what he will do, but I bet he won't let this chance go by. Be careful Danny"_

Tony rolled his eyes. "Thank you Jarvis."

"So… Jazz is afraid for Danny because of Vlad. I wonder…"

* * *

><p>Tony opened the door to Danny's room. Danny sat, reading a newspaper on the bed. He was starting to put on weight, and he didn't look tired anymore. Jarvis had been sure to add "extra nutrients for maximum healing" in Danny's food. And it seemed to be working. His chest was healing much faster than thought possible. It would only be a few more days until he could stop wearing bandages.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey." Danny replied, not even looking up from the newspaper.

"How's it going?"

"Fine." He said, turning the page.

"I need to know what happened." Danny stopped.

He sighed, and replied, "I can't say."

"Well then…Someone named Vlad is here to see you."

Danny's eyes widened. He jumped from the bed, ripping the newspaper up.

"Don't you DARE let him in here! You hear me! Kick him out! Arrest him! I don't care! Don't listen to a word he has to say! He's a crazed, mental froot loop who should be put in a crazy house! I am NOT going with him!" He stood facing to the window, his back to Tony, eyes glowing green, contemplating running.

"Woah woah woah! I was kidding. I just wanted to find out how you would act. If you won't tell me, I'm just going to have to find out my way." Danny relaxed, his eyes returning to their normal blue. Tony sighed, and headed for the door. He paused in the doorframe, and faced Danny.

"You're still not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope." He stood up, and reached for the doorknob.

"Fine. Play your game. I'll just find out."

Danny's face turned serious.

"If Vlad does show up, don't even let him in the house. And don't let him take me."

"If you don't want to go so bad, I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Damn it! That didn't go as planned…" He said, feeling more and more like he was on a wild goose chase.

He walked down to the lab, entering the passcode, and sat down in his chair. The holograms returned to their previous floating area.

Something tapped him on the shoulder. Tony turned, to see Dummy holding a strange vial with a green liquid.

"That's it! I knew I was missing something!"

"Sir, Colonel Rhodes is calling."

He sighed. "Put him on." He fingered the vial. Scanning it would have to wait.

"Hey Rhodey."

_"Tony? Oh thank god! We got a major problem."_

"Where?"

_"Iraq."_

Yes! Finally a chance to get out of the house! But what about Danny? He couldn't just vanish on him. Someone would have to watch him…

"I'm on it." He hung on up on Rhodey. "Jarvis. Prepare the suit."

* * *

><p>Pepper sat nervously in her living room. It had been 3 days since Danny came home, and she still hadn't heard from Tony. She could only hope that Tony wasn't doing something stupid.<p>

Her Blackberry lay on the wood table in front of her, quiet and silent.

She reached for the cold bowl of popcorn on the table, when her phone vibrated.

Tony's face flashed across the screen.

"Tony?"

_"Pepper? Glad you picked up."_

She sighed. Loud noises that sounded just like…

_"Pepper? I got a problem."_

"Let me guess? Iron Man is needed, and you need a babysitter."

He laughed, and a loud click came over the phone. His voice was much louder and echoed.

_"Yeah, I need you now__."_

"Alright. I'll be there soon. When's his bed time?" She joked.

_"Ha ha. Whenever he falls asleep, I guess. Just one thing."_

That was definitely rocket boosters.

_"If anyone name Vlad shows up, call me. Danny's freaked out like he's going to show up or something crazy. He's really scared by him. And, don't let him in the house either. Jarvis will let you know."_

The call was cut off. He was obviously above the cell range. She grabbed her purse and keys, and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Danny paused. He definitely heard something. He peaked out the window, and a red and yellow blur flew away from the house. Any <em>normal <em>person would know it was Iron Man because it was red and yellow. Danny knew it was because he could _see _the suit.

"Jarvis? Where's Tony?"

"Tony is currently in his lab."

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Danny?"

"I want you to cut off monitoring my room for a few minutes."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Tony's orders."

Danny gritted his teeth. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"What are you monitoring now?"

"I am keeping a live video feed on you at all times, and scanning you every 5 minutes."

"What about in the bathroom?"

"Per Tony's orders, I am not allowed to have video feed on you. The health check still stands."

OK. He could work with that. The clock read 5:44. He opened the bathroom door, and firmly closed it behind him. He counted the seconds, and left enough time to make sure he wasn't too early.

First, he tested invisibility. Vanishing from sight, and reappearing made Danny relax. Phasing his hand through the sink, and floating a few inches above the floor was a good thing. He didn't want to risk an ectobeam in here.

"Danny?"

Danny froze. That was Pepper. What was Pepper doing here?

"Danny is currently in the restroom." He heard Jarvis answer.

"Ok then. We can wait. Want something to drink, Happy?"

"I'm good."

Danny opened the door, and left for the living room.

"What happened to that white couch?"

"I threw it out."

"It was a perfectly good couch!" The voice, or Happy complained.

"It was stained with blood."

Danny stopped in the living room, looking over Pepper and Happy.

"Oh! Wow, you're looking so much better." Pepper smiled.

"Danny, This is Happy." She motioned to the man standing next to her. Danny noticed a bulge on his belt, probably a gun.

"Hi." Danny answered. Something was funny.

"Where's Tony?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"He had to go." They both shifted under his harsh gaze. She has hiding something. But what? His eyes narrowed. He would have to keep his guard up.

The doorbell rang. Danny froze. There's no way…

"Ms. Potts. By Tony's orders, do not open the door."

A holograph of a man stood by the door. He straightens his tie, and rang the doorbell again.

Standing there, was none other than Vlad Masters.

**(Ok. I was going to stop here, but I have some more time! YEAH!)**

"Jarvis. Call Tony.."

_"Pepper? I'm kinda busy here."_

"Vlad's here."

A string of curses followed, along with a loud explosion.

_"I'm done here. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"You'll be able to hear everything Tony."

_"What? You're going to let him in?"_

"I can't let him stand out there!"

"Tony! You promised! You wouldn't let him get me!" Danny yelled, pissed off. He couldn't be left alone for anything!

_"What can he do? Happy's a bodyguard, you'll be fine."_

"But you don't know everything!" He protested.

"Tony. I'm going to put you through my headset. Jarvis, switch the call to my headset." She placed her headset into her ear.

The doorbell rang again.

_"Daniel, I know you're here. Come now. Open the door for your poor uncle." _Vlad's voice came over the hologram_._

Pepper went to open the door, and Danny fled to his room.

"Hello?" She asked. She surveyed Vlad. He didn't seem like much of a threat…

"Hello, deary. I'm Vlad Masters. I'm Daniel's Uncle, and I'm here to take him back to his parents. They've been so worried you know…"

"Then why aren't they here?" She asked, curious.

"Well, you see, Daniel ran away from them. He's crazy you know. His parents think that him seeing them will scare him. They don't need him running off again. He really needs help." He smiled.

_"Bull shit! He's lying through his teeth. Danny was right. He's the crazy one." _Tony yelled in the headset.

"He seems fine to me."

"Maybe its because he's been away from his family."

"Well, even so… He's not here. He's out with Tony, shopping you know."

His eyes narrowed, and suddenly. Pepper was scared.

He pushed her out of his way, and walked into the living room.

"Daniel? Where are you? You know you can't hide from me." He walked around the room.

"Daniel? You can't play hide and seek now. You know your parents miss you dearly."

"Bull. And you know it _Plasmius._" Danny appeared, when he spat the name out like poison, holding the Thermos, his eyes glowing ghostly green.

"You know what happened. And now you think you can just come in here and threaten me to go with you. I'll never go with you, I promise you that. I'll run before that happens. I can't let you hurt Tony or Pepper. _You just made a terrible mistake Plasmius._"

_"That kid has spunk."_

"His eyes are glowing green!" Happy exclaimed.

"I see your little secret is still yours. I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out yet. Oh well. I don't know where he is, but no one can save you now." He grinned evilly.

Vlad pulled out a small, silver weapon.

"Like it? It's a new updated Plasmius Maximus. Lasts longer, and knocks you out."

He fired, and some sort of taser like device hit Danny. He screamed in pain, and he landed on the ground, slightly smoking, the thermos rolling just out of reach.

"Good day." He nodded, and with Danny slung over his shoulder, he vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

_"Pepper! Pepper what happened?"_

"They're gone. Tony! They're gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh! What's gonna happen next? Find out (hopefully) next week! :D<strong>

**Next week is going to be some flashbacks and stuff. Let's see what Jazz is busy doing! :D**


	8. The Mystery Begins

OMG OMG OMG!1!

**AN UPDATE! YEAH! Short because my thumb is THROBBING!**

Tony had done a lot of stupid things in his life. Making the Jerico missile? That was stupid. Trusting Stane? Even stupider. Not trusting Danny? One of the most stupid. Why didn't he believe him? The look on the boy's face was enough to convince any normal person to believe him. But Tony was freaking Iron Man! He should be able to protect his nephew from a crazed uncle. Right? What if it was Pepper? How could he be a hero, if he left his own "family" unprotected? What an idiot he was!

"Jarvis, what's the ETA?"

"34 minutes, 3.8 seconds."

Tony grumbled. This was taking too long. Every second meant it would be that much harder to find him. Poor Danny. He was just recovering from being abused, and now he's been kidnapped!

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Danny was pissed. He awoke a few hours later, in a ghost proof cage. Reaching for his ghost core, he gritted his teeth when he realized he was still powerless.<p>

"Plasmius! I know you're there. Show yourself!" He yelled in anger, pacing like an animal.

"Now Daniel. Must you be so impatient?" Vlad phased from above through the ceiling.

"I wanna know why the hell I'm here! Do you just enjoy torturing me?"

"You know as well as I do why you're here. Your own parents! Who knew they could do such horrible acts?" He grinned.

"They didn't know it was me. As soon as I was healed, I was going to go back and explain. They would love me, and hug me, and say sorry…" Tears formed at his eyes.

"But this is your plan, isn't it? You know now is the perfect time to try your plan. Well, it isn't going to work. Tony's my Guardian legally now, and he cares about me! He doesn't know about _Phantom. _He cares about _me. _Me! You here me! And when Sam and Tucker and Jazz find out…" His voice dropped. "They'll find me. They'll save me. Because I can't let _him _happen."

"Get some rest my little badger. It seems you need it." He smirked, and left the crying, broken Danny to himself.

* * *

><p>Pepper and Happy sat on the only remaining couch in the living room, waiting for Tony. They perked up at the sound of incoming rocket boosters. They both started towards the lab, only for Tony to crash through the ceiling and land on the floor, which groaned in disapproval.<p>

His facemask slid up, his face full of anger.

"What happened?"

"He shot Danny with some sort of taser, and vanished!" Pepper said, still in shock.

"Vanished?" Tony asked. How could someone just vanish?

"In a puff of pink smoke." Happy added.

"Pink. Smoke?"

Happy nodded.

"Are you…feeling OK?"

"Tony! He's being serious." Pepper said. That was her Serious Face, for sure.

"Did Vlad leave any clues? Anything strange?" He looked around the room.

"Well, Danny did have the thermos. He acted like it was a dangerous weapon or something." Pepper remembered.

"Where is it?" Tony asked.

Happy retrieved the thermos, throwing it to Tony.

His mask slide back down, and he looked around the room, scanning for any abnormalities.

"I'll be in the lab." He said, stomping his foot and the floor gave way with a loud **CRACK** and **CRASH!** Pepper screamed in fright. They rushed over and looked down the giant gaping hole in the floor, glad to see he did it on purpose this time.

They rushed down the stairs, like normal people, to arrive just in time to see Tony removing the last pieces of his suit. Dressed in some sort of blue wetsuit type thing, he wasted no time in heading for his computer.

"Jarvis, bring up all the security footage of the last hour, and get me the numbers for Sam, Tucker, and Jazz."


	9. Christmas

**Wow! This story is REALLY exceeding my expectations! YEAH!**

**I'm think after I finish this story, I'm going to go (in this story as bonus chapters) and go in a different direction. I can't say anymore without spoiling anything…**

**So here you go! :D This is a flashback type thing, where we get to see what Jazz was doing in the past month and FLASHBACK TIME!**

**This is the MOST DIFFACULT CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WROTE!**

Jazz sighed, and placed her favorite book down. Not even _it_ could get her mind of Danny. She walked over to her shelf, where a picture frame sat. It had Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Danny holding a thermos with some ghost they caught. Pulling the picture out of the frame, she flipped it over, it revealed the almost same picture, this time with Danny Phantom. Seeing her brother smiling brought tears to her eyes. Placing the picture frame down, she reached under her bed and pulled out a dusty book. Flipping through the pages, it had most of Danny and Jazz's childhood photos in it. Sam and Tucker also joined them. As she neared the end of the book, less and less of Danny graced the pages, and more of Phantom.

In a fit of fury, she threw the book to the floor. Sobbing on her bed, she cried for a while. Everything had been so damn perfect! Who knew it could down hill so fast? With tears running down her face, and her red hair poofing out of its normal ponytail, she carefully picked the book, straighten the cover, and slid it under her bed again, the exception of one picture falling from its pages. Curiously, she picked the picture up.

It was of Danny and Uncle Tony, who was showing Danny how to use the hover shuttles. She remembered that day…

* * *

><p>"Jasmine!' Tony cried as he opened the door. A 4-year-old girl jumped into his open arms. A blue ribbon in her red hair, and her favorite dress, she was the cutest little thing.<p>

"Unc' Toony!' 2 year old Danny waddled in after his sister, dressed in a blue shirt, stained with chocolate ice cream, and black pants. His black hair sticking up in all directions, and his ocean blue eyes complemented his stained outfit.

"Danny!" Holding them in a big hug, he watched as Jack and Maddie made their way up the driveway.

"Wow! Look at how big you two have gotten!" Danny giggled, seeing his Uncle's goofy smile.

Standing, he watched as the two siblings then ran around the house, chasing after each other.

Jack and Maddie walked in the door, Jack holding 2 suitcases full of clothes.

"Anthony!" Jack cried, dropping the suitcases and grabbing Tony in a bear hug.

"Blargh. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, right." Releasing the smaller man, they decided on a handshake.

"And its just Tony now."

Jack winked, and picked up the dropped suitcases.

"Maddie! Wow, don't you look great!" Tony grinned, as Maddie blushed.

"You can follow me…" He lead them to the "Bed Rooms." One was pink with various dolls, and the other was space.

"Tony! They're only going to be here for 3 days!" Maddie said, shocked at the extremeness at the rooms. Tony took his babysitting _very seriously._

"It was worth it for my favorite nephew and niece!" He smiled proudly.

"You sure have changed a lot since the nerdy boy from college." Jack teased.

"Stark Industries is gaining everyday. I'm on my way to the top!"

"You're sure you'll be OK?" Maddie asked, checking to confirm everything would be OK.  
>"I can handle them for a few days. This is just the time for Uncle bonding time."<p>

"Alright. We'll be back Sun. If you have any problems, just call us." She said, as they headed for the door.

"Will do!" Tony said, saluting. They went out the door leaving Tony alone.

He looked, and listened for a sign of the missing kids.

"Who wants ice cream?" He asked, and they almost appeared out of no where.

"We do!" They both cried, tackling him to the ground.

"Alright. Let's get some, and head down into my new lab!" He said, with excitement. They all cheered, and Tony scooped up Danny as they headed into the Kitchen.

* * *

><p>After the ice cream was put away, Tony, Danny and Jazz stood in a dark and empty room underground.<p>

"Ready?" They both nodded. Flicking the switch, the lights turned on revealing a large empty room…

"Where's the cool stuff?" Jazz asked.

"I haven't made it yet." He joked.

"Oh."

"Kidding! Some of them are over here."

He lead them over to a corner, with various tools and such.

"This is Protégé 1."

"Protegg?" Danny asked.

"Close." He said, ruffling the young boy's hair.

"What's it do?" Jazz asked, slightly worried. All the robots on TV were scary…

"It's a robot." He reached around the back, and activated the switch.

The robot sprung to life, its arm head lifting from the ground.

Jazz yelped, and hid behind Tony's legs. Danny stood entranced as the robot moved and surveyed Danny. Danny moved his head to the left, as did the robot. Well, its arm head anyway. Danny moved to the right, and the robot copied him.

Danny squealed in excitement. The robot, backed up from the sudden noise, unplugging its power cord, and slowly died.

This scared poor Danny, who burst into tears.

"I killed Fummy!"

"What?"

"Dummy!" He cried again, and falling onto his bottom, he continued to cry.

"Shh! Danny. He's fine! OK. Watch."

Danny watched as Tony replaced the power cord, and "Dummy" sprung into life. Danny squealed in excitement, and proceeded to watch Dummy for the next half hour.

Jazz, meanwhile, remained behind Tony's legs in fright.

"Can we see something else, Uncle Tony?" She asked, pleading.

"Alright. You'll like Jarvis."

"Jarvis?"

"…You'll see."

He grabbed her hand, and leaving Danny and Dummy, they walked over to his computer.

Pressing a few keys, the computer sprung to life.

"Good morning sir. Would you like some coffee?"

"Thank you Jarvis. Jarvis, this is my niece Jasmine."

"Hi." Was Jazz's reply.

"Hello. Your coffee will be ready in 3.2 minutes."

"Uncle Tony…What is Jarvis?"

"He's the first with artificial intelligence." Seeing Jazz's blank stare, he switched tactics.

"Jarvis stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. He's a person who lives in the computer."

Jazz's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry Jarvis! I'll save you!" Jazz then beat her hands on Tony's computer, trying to "break" Jarvis free.

"I do not require saving, Jazz, niece of Tony. Would you like some coffee?"

"Uh, let's not. Come on Jazz. I got something else you would like better."

"I don't wanna go anywhere! I wanna save Jarvis!" She sat on the floor, and started to brawl.

"Shhh! Jarvis isn't real!" Seeing it wasn't work, he reached for his secret weapon.

"Look Jazz!" He said, in a high pitched voice. "Its Bearbert Einstein!"

Jazz broke into a large smile, and grabbed the toy from Tony.

Wiping sweet from his Brow, Tony had avoided another crisis.

"Come on. Let's go rescue Dummy from Danny."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta go! BYE! Sorry for the abrupt ending! XD<strong>


	10. More Backstory SHORT

**I'm glad you guys liked the cuteness. Really short tonight, but a CLIFFY!**

**For the month of 2011-07, there have been a total of **2,159 Hits** and **555 Visitors** to story: **Bleeding Hearts**.**

***fangirl squeal***

**This might pass TGR in popularity! :D**

* * *

><p>They found Danny and Dummy…having some sort of staring contest. Since Dummy didn't have eyes, and Danny cheated, it wasn't really fair. It didn't bother either of them though…<p>

Scooping up Danny. He led them both to Danny's temporary bedroom.

"I've been working on this for awhile." Tony pulled out 3 miniature models, 1/72 of the size, of the Space Shuttle. Danny squealed in joy, yanking one from Tony's hand. They sat in Danny's room, the lights dimmed down so the twinkling stars could flash. Danny then stuck it in his mouth, sucking on it.

Both Tony and Jazz groaned in disgust.

"Its not for that Danny." Tony pulled it from Danny's mouth, and hit a switch. It hovered to life, and floated 12 inches off the ground.

Both Danny and Jazz sat entranced, as the three shuttles hovered above the ground. A simple push would send them floating away. Danny giggled in joy.

"I'm gonna be an astrowat someday." He said.

"Its astro_naut_ Danny." Jazz corrected.

"Astroknot."

Jazz sighed. Sometimes he could be so stubborn!

"Uncle Tony? I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Me too!" Danny repeated.

"Alright. Let's go see what I can cook up for you." He headed towards the kitchen, and Jazz followed and Danny waddled.

* * *

><p>Jazz wake startled out of her memory by her phone, hoping it was Danny she answered.<p>

"Hello?"

_"We'll be there in 5."_

"Sam?"

_"We're coming over, and we're going to strap you down until you tell us what happened." _Sam said. She sounded so serious, like she could kill someone.

"Sam please…"

_"Not listening." _She hung up, and Jazz sighed. She had been dodging them for the past few days, hoping Danny would come back. But still nothing!

She slowly padded down the stairs, her hair tussled and knotted. She opened the door, and sat down on the stairs to await the pissed girlfriend and the worried best friend.

They arrived right on time on their motor scooters, Sam with ropes strung over her shoulders. She wasn't kidding about the strapping down…

"OK Jazz. You've been hiding it from us long enough. What. Happened. To Danny?"

"Let's go somewhere else OK? And I'll explain everything."

"I still can't believe we go away for a few weeks, and come back and Danny is missing!" Tucker said, exhausted. He had been searching the Ghost Zone for any traces of his Halfa friend.

"He's not really missing…"

Sam's eyes narrowed, and she stepped closer to Jazz.

"What happened?" She almost yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>I am SO EVIL! I'll update tomorrow, after I compete at Swim Team. Hopefully...<strong>

**New story! Howling at The Moon. **

**fictionpress. com /s /2933344/ 1/ Howling_at_The_Moon**


	11. They did WHAT?

Yeah! More messing with my readers! XDD

**Good news is, I got 2 First Place at my Swim Meet! That's really the only reason I'm being so nice in this chappie. XD**

**Link to song: youtube. com /watch ?v=rfU YuIVbFg0**

**Now, let's see what Vlad's been up to…**

**This chappie is rated T+ for Blood, gore, and probably language. Some may be OOC, so if you have ANY problems, I'll tell when you should skip. You aren't missing anything, just TOTAL ANGST. **

**I suck at Angst. So expect bad angst coming your way!**

**If you want REALLY GOOD angst, check out Lab Rat. **

* * *

>Danny awoke sometime later, in a dark cage lined with anti-ghost proof bars inside Vlad's lab, with Vlad's portal's glowing green light as his only comfort.<p>He groaned loudly, expressing his anger at the situation. Everything was going great. He could avoid his parents, and Valerie, and then…He was stupid. Totally stupid. He would never be the same…<p>

Danny hovered above the city, with his black "Ecto Glasses." Or as Tuck called them, "The Tuck Goggles. Guaranteed to locate any ghost, invisible or not, and look cool doing it!"

He smirked, remembering how excited Tuck was. It has InfaRed and X-Ray, and a whole bunch of other stuff that was above Danny's technical knowledge. They had been Ectogreen, but Sam had Gothed it up, adding her own special touch. His face saddned. Tucker and his family had gone to visit NY for the month of June. Sam's parents dragged her off on a Tour of Europe. Mr. Manson wanted Sam to meet some hot French boys. He laughed at the idea of Sam talking to some French Boys. I bet she would enjoy Transavlania though…

Hovering above the city, Danny took advantage of the quietness. Slowly drifting, he turned in the air, flipping and turning summer salts in the air. Placing his iPod's ear buds in, he flicked to his favorite song. "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. Lazily, he floated above the city, going over once more before bed.

With a gasp of cold blue air, he groaned. So much for it being quiet… With a burst of speed, he set off for the supposed location. Floating above the warehouse section of town, he switched the Tuck Goggles to X-Ray. He floated above the warehouses, and groaned when he realized the warehouses were full of **BOXES. **

"Beware! For I, the feared Box Ghost have combined my strength with The Lunch Lady!" Boxy and Lunchy were terrorizing the few people in the warehouses. Sighing, he phased through the roof, Thermos at ready.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" With minimal effort, he captured both in the Thermos, groaning at the fact now both of them were in there, at the same time.

"Aww gross!" He took off for home, eager to drop both of them in the Ghost Zone. Enjoying the full moon, he flew towards the large neon green sign of FentonWorks.

He phased into the basement, or FentonLabs Inc. He emptied the Thermos into the Ghost Zone. He turned around, to be face to face, looking down the barrel of an ectogun.

"Freeze you ectoplasmic spook!" Madeline Fenton held a Fenton Bazooka, upgraded to disable a ghost for good, right at Danny's face.

"Oh shit." Danny exclaimed. How could he miss that?

"Jack, bring the FentonNet!" She yelled upstairs. Loud thumping came down the stairs, and Jack held some sort of gun in his hands.

"BANZAI BABY!" He yelled, capturing Danny in the net.

"Argh!" A garbled scream escaped his mouth, dropping to the floor in excruciating pain.

"Good idea using Blood Blossoms in the net, Sweetie!" Maddie congratulated Jack.

"We finally captured Danny Phantom!" Jack said, excited.

"I'll prepare the Operating Table!"

Danny lost consciousness as the pain over took his body.

* * *

><p>Danny's eyes blinked open. Cold metal rested against his back, and he shivered. Looking down, he realized those white boots meant he was still in Ghost Form, but they had cut off the top part of his jumpsuit.<p>

Straining, he tested the bonds holding his hands and ankles.

"Don't bother. One of our strongest ghost proof bonds yet." Maddie said, dressed in medical garb. Her eyes. They were so…dark. Just looking in them made Danny shiver in fright.

"You know…We could talk this out. I can answer all of the questions you have. You don't have to do this!"

"Hush spook! We need to find out why you're so human like. I can't let you live while you and threatening my family and Amity Park." Danny shrunk away.

"But I'm a good guy! All those incidents, I was framed!"

Ignoring him, Maddie gave a clipboard to Jack.

"Subject is trying to bargain freedom."

**WARNING! PLEASE SKIP THIS PART IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO GORE! THANK YOU!**

Maddie reached for the medical table, she chose a large, glowing green knife.

Danny gulped.

"Subject appears to be sweating and nervous. Must be traces of past life. Numerous scars cover his body."

Danny closed his eyes, letting tears escape. He was going to freaking die on an operating table!

"Subject is crying. This is interesting Jack." She pressed the scalpel/knife down into his chest, cutting a Y shape. He could feel the blood gushing from his chest. He could hear the blood dripping onto the table.

Maddie placed the bloodied instrument back onto the table.

"Subject has bones? That's surprising. And organs. Looks like a _stomach! _ Jack! We could make ghost history here!"

Danny struggled to stay awake, the pain over taking him. He tried to move something, ANYTHING. But he was frozen. Nothing could move, everything hurt…

"There's something odd about this." Maddie pointed to a large ball of white energy in his chest.

"What is that?" Jack asked. They found his Ice Core.

"Its cold. Really cold. Like ice. This must be his Ectoplasm production center!"

"Great Mads! This will change everything!"

Danny groaned, and lost consciousness, leaving 2 crazy scientists alone with his body.

**OK! YOU CAN READ AGAIN!**

* * *

><p>Jazz drove home, enjoying the nice weather with the wind blowing in her hair.<p>

Just to stop by Christy's house to pick up her schoolbooks.

She didn't notice as Time slowed to a stop.

"Time !" A blue portal appeared, and out came Clockwork, in his child form.

He placed a Time Medallion around her neck.

"Wha? She screamed at the sight of Clockwork. Reaching under her seat, she pulled out a Thermos.

"Calm down Jasmine."

"Who…Who are you?"

"I am Clockwork. Master of the Space Time Continuum." He said, in his Adult form.

"I thought the Doctor did that."

"Who did you think they based him on?"

"Wait! Danny said something about you."

"Yes. Right now, Daniel is in grave danger."

Jazz's eyes widened in fear.

"He was caught by the Fenton's."

"Oh my god! Please don't tell me…"

"Unfortunately, yes. They are currently 'making ghost history.' " He said, changing to his Elder form.

"What do I do?" She asked. She always knew there was a chance it could happen, but she never thought it could!  
>"You must rescue Daniel from his parents, and send him away. He can't be with the Fenton's right now. "<p>

"But where?"

"To your uncle, of course."

"You mean Uncle Tony?"

"Of course. This will help him heal faster." Giving her a small vial of Ecto-Dejecto, he continued, changing into his Child form.

"You must hurry. Daniel's ghost body can only take so much strain."

She nodded nervously.

"Time IN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Bad huh? Oh well! I'm better at humor, family, mystery, adventure...or anything that's not angst. <strong>


	12. Jasmine

**Um…Sorry? I said I would update over the weekend but it's not my fault! Mom is using my computer ALL WEEK, and my sister won't let me use hers.**

***cough I'malsonotusing allmytimeon Photoshop cough**

**Shout out to all my readers.**

**And thanks for my 3,802 Hits****and****936 Visitors.**

**Sorry its short!**

* * *

><p>Danny took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Crying will not help him escape this mess. He took another deep breath, and reached for the cold core in his chest. Crossing his fingers, he sighed when he felt nothing.<p>

_Still a normal person. Damn, now what? _

His mind flew to his friends and sister. Imagining them, he predicted what they would say.

_"THIS IS CHILD ABUSE! I'LL HAVE MY LAWYERS ON YOUR ASS AS SOON AS I'M OUT!" Sam yells, shaking the ghost and human proof cage._

_"No! Suzy! You bring her back Vlad!" Tucker exclaims as Suzy, his newest PDA is smashed in front of him. "NOO!"_

_"Don't give up yet Danny. I know we'll get out of this soon." Jazz, being the all comforting and psychiatrist older sister says, patting him on the shoulder._

_"I'm so sorry guys. I should have been more careful. I got too comfortable, and I didn't notice them sneaking up on me." He says, blaming himself as he sits on the cold metal floor._

_"Its not your fault Danny. If we…" Sam tries to comfort him._

_"Sam. Its not. Its all me, and now we're trapped down here with no way out."_

_"Dude. Stop blaming yourself. We're your friends, and we're with you till the end."_

_"Thanks Tuck." _

His mental picture fades, leaving Danny alone again.

* * *

><p>Jazz parks her jeep, throwing the door open and rushing down into the lab.<p>

She barely stifles the screams when she sees the lab. A surgery table is covered in green ectoplasm, and she tries to avoid the blood on the floor. She almost vomits when she sees Danny.

He's inside a glowing green cage, leaning against the wall, slowly bleeding to death. His eyes blink open and close randomly, and his breathes shallow and raspy. His chest lay open and bleeding slowly, with green ectoplasm slowly dripping down his chest. His white hair is dirty, and his eyes a dull green. His normal glow is reduced to almost nothing. Placing her thumb on the thumb scanner, it beeps as the door opens. He takes a raspy breath as Jazz opens the cage, her blue eyes in tears.

"Danny?" She asks, afraid.

His eyes flicker with recognition.

"Don't let them hurt me…." He manages to get out, and shivers.

"I don't plan on it." She answers. She gently lifted Danny, and carried him out of the cage. She stayed silent about how light he was. He groaned, but stayed silent. She quietly exited the building, and placed him in the back of her jeep. Starting the car, she carefully drove away.

She turned the car off, and reached under her seat and pulled out the First Aid kit, specially made for her situation, which included a Wrist Ray, a Spectre Deflector, and various bandages.

Stepping out, she surveyed the damage of the now sleeping Danny. He had 3 large incisions on his chest, and she placed her hand on his chest carefully. His skin was cold. Almost freezing.

_Must be his Ice Core working. _She thought, and opened the vial. She dripped some onto her hand, and wiped it all over his chest.

He drew in a deep breath, and shivered slightly. She watched as the skin slowly healed together, almost like stitches. Sighing as that weight was lifted off her shoulders, she jumped when a familiar blue ring appeared around his waist. It spilt, revealing a sleeping Danny Fenton.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate this chapter. I really do. Any tips on what to do?<br>The goo is like Ecto Stitches (Copyright pending) It just helps the skin heal faster. He still has to heal inside, and he's more injured than you know. **

***Facepalm***

****Too much info. See you this weekend! **  
><strong>


	13. Lab Fight

**I really do hate that chapter. I might rewrite it in the near future, but just mark it up as an Off Chappie.**

**Hopefully I'll make it up to you. This is in present time. Danny is defiantly OOC in this chapter. Think about it. He's been through a lot for a 14 year old boy. But good ole Danny will be back. ;)**

**And this is semi AU now, as Vlad has gone officially crazy in this story. **

**I'm feeling so nostalgic today. Why am I so old? WHY IS 14 OLD? *cries***

**I guess watching old Doctor Who and some of my favorite shows (American Dragon: Jake Long etc) is making me realize that a lot of my favorite movies ARE FROM THE FREAKING 80s!**

**I love this song…**

* * *

><p>Danny awoke with a start, his ghost sense going off. Smiling, he reached down and felt his Ghost Core back in full glory.<p>

_Alright Fenton. No more crying. Vlad has tortured me, my family, my friends, and Amity Park for long enough. Its time for payback. _

His memory flashed back, thinking about all the damage that Vlad had caused.

**Vlad punching Danny into a building full of people, and they watched as it collapsed full of people. 1,000 people died that day. Vlad supplying Valerie so she could hunt him. Almost killing Danielle. Shooting at his Dad, attempting to kidnap Sam and Tucker. The apparent "death" of the State Governor, only for him to show up later with no memory except of vampire ghosts. Jazz bandaging Sam after she was hit by a stray ectobeam. His ectobeam. Tucker's favorite PDA being destroyed by Skulker. Tucker staying in a hospital after being electrocuted by Technus. Him babysitting Box Lunch, only for her to be disintegrated by Vlad for "Ghost Research".**

His eyes darkened with red, and with an evil grin he changed into Phantom. Closing his fists, they glowed blue. He floated off the ground, as he built up ice energy. He felt his core temperature drop, and with a angry yell he released it all. The cage froze over, and the ice clambered all over the room, freezing the ceiling, floor, and walls. Not stopping, Vlad's Portal froze over, its ghostly glow reduced to nothing. The ice continued, freezing over the lab until the entire room was covered in ice. The cage's ghost-proof glow vanished, and Danny kicked the right side of the cage, and it shattered in a large crash and sent frozen metal over the ice-covered floor. The cage groaned, and Danny floated through the large hole.

With an evil smirk, he fired off a round of ectobeams, destroying the lab and everything he could see. Taking his anger out on the lab, nothing survived. Vials of green goo leaked on the floor, and notes were burned to a crisp. Computers fried, files lost.

He finished finally, out of breath, his eyes back to their normal green glow. He turned to see Plasmius, in his full glory, floating 3 inches in front of his face.

"Now Daniel…" He spat out with an evil grin. "You know you can't win against me. I have 20 years of experience."

Danny's eyes turned almost blood red, and with a garbled scream of rage, he attacked Plasmius. He fired ectobeam after ectobeam, some hitting Plasmius, some not.

"I have come to a perfect solution to my problem." He said, avoiding another attack. "I have finally perfected my cloning technique." Avoiding a way off ice beam, he continued. "I just have to kill you, and replace you with the clone. Then Maddie will join us, and we will be the perfect family."

"I. Will. Never. Join you!" Danny yelled, and set off another barrage of attacks. Vlad dodged each one easily, and laughed.

"Stop this nonsense Daniel. You're just hurting yourself more." He pulled out a familiar device. "Just surrender now, and I'll make it quick and painless." He said, as he fired a pink ball of ectoplasm, knocking Danny into a frozen wall, cracking the ice. Danny slid to the ground, and shakily stood up. He still wasn't 100%, and he was paying for it. Anger and rage could only get you so far…

"In your dreams Froot Cake!" He said, wincing from the pain coming from his shoulder.

"Temper temper, Little Badger." Vlad smirked, and avoided another poorly aimed beam. He readied the Plasmius Maximus.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled, and released a Ghostly Wail, its normal green color tinted with hints of red. Plasmius was pressed against the wall, as Danny's attack continued, cracking ice and anything left.

Neither noticed the portal's ectofilter cracking…

Danny fell to his knees, changing in the process. Vlad sat against the wall, also in human form. Cracking his neck, Vlad stood up and transformed into Plasmius.

"You're still a weak, pathetic fool, Daniel. You must have gotten if from your father." He said, laughing.

Danny, still kneeling, was breathing hard. He reached for his core, and was saddened to find it warm, and human. He was on his own until he recharged.

Vlad fired the Plasmius Maximus, and pain racked through Danny's body. Green sparks flew over his body, and he fell to the floor in spasms.

"I should kill you now. Save me the trouble." Vlad said, surveying the lab. Flames danced around, burning what little was left to ashes.

"I will never give up." He managed to get out.

"What did you say?" Vlad asked curiously. He was surprised the boy was still alive.

"I said. I. Will. Never. Give. UP!" He said, and mustering his last strength, he jumped from the floor and grabbed the Plasmius Maximus. Ripping it from Vlad's hands, he fell to his knees pointing it towards Vlad, barely managing to stay up.

"Still full of spunk I see. We could have been something! If only I had gotten to you sooner. Oh well. I'll soon have you very soon." He said, looking more like a maniac. "I WILL GET WHAT I WANT!"

Danny frowned. With a weak garbled scream, he shot Vlad.

He toned out Vlad's screams, and waited until Vlad stopped moving.

Danny's world darkened, and the last thing he saw was…

A red warning light from the Ghost Portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone who wanted Tony to kick Vlad's ass!<strong>

**I may update tonight. May not. Who knows? *cries***

**OK. I do! *evil grin***

**FOREVER UNITED AS ONE!**

**Spoilers for whoever can guess the song title I love. :D**

**Its Season 4, just a hint. :D**


	14. Captured

**Congrats to Mak8907! He didn't get the answer, but he put my favorite song, so he got a small sneak peak.**

**This is in present time.**

If you answer this question, then you get a sneak peak!

**What is Danny's bowling average?**

* * *

><p>He groaned in annoyance. Why must he keep waking up somewhere else in pain? He blinked open his eyes, and he jumped up when he realized he was in some sort of cage. Wait, a glowing green cage? Standing up slowly, his head spinning, he leaned against the cage.<p>

He yelped in pain and shock when it shocked him. Blinking again while he tried to clear his head, he scanned the surrounding area. Numerous creatures were trapped in cages across from him.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to remember why he was here. Flashes of memory filled his mind. A red head with some sort of Thermos, and a goth girl with black hair. A dark skinned boy with a PDA, and a smaller black haired girl. Something exploding. He couldn't place any of their names. A man with an orange jumpsuit, and a red hair lady in a blue jumpsuit. He gasped when he realized he couldn't remember who _he _was.

He shivered as his breath turned to blue fog.

"Wha?" He asked, as a large robot with a green flaming Mohawk floated into view, confusing him more.

"Hello Ghost Whelp. Sleep well?" He asked, smiling. Even he could know that wasn't a nice smile.

"Who are you?" He asked, backing away from the front of the cage.

The robot frowned.

"I am Skulker! The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. And I have finally captured you." Skulker replied, thinking.

"What's the Ghost Zone?" He asked.

Skulker turned, and floated off, leaving him to himself.

He sat down on the cold floor. Squinting, he tried to remember something. Danny. His name was Danny. And the Ghost Zone was were ghosts lived. Ghosts are real? Of course they are. I'm half-ghost! He thought to himself. Grinning, he reached for his Ghost Core. Satisfied that his ghost half was with him, he floated a few inches off the floor.

He readied his ice beam, his normal green eyes glowing blue.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Daniel." A black haired, blue skinned vampire ghost floated into view.

"You can't tell me what to do, Ghost."

The Ghost's eyebrow shot up. "No Plasmius?"

"Why? That's a stupid name." Danny answered and fired his ice beam. He yelped when the beam bounced off the cage wall, freezing him in the process.

"Because that's my name." Plasimus answered, surprised at the behavior.

He phased out of the ice.

"That cage is escape proof." Plasmius said, smirking, watching the boy check over the cage.

"Supposedly, _every_ cage is escape proof." Danny said, smirking. Reaching down into the left corner of the cage, he pulled the 2nd bar from the left. The cage shook, shattered with a little "ectobeam help" and fell onto the floor.

He grinned.

Plasmius snarled, and lunged at Danny, who was pushed into the wall. Knocking his head into the wall, his world darkened again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry all the HE stuff was confusing. I should be able to upload another chappie tonight. :D<strong>


	15. Motel 7

**Back to the past! I'm confusing myself now. -.-'**

**The last chapter was in the present.**

**This is before Danny ends up at Tony's. It's a few chapters back.**

**Congrats to **Mak8907 (Again XD ) who got a sneak peak to this chappie. ****

****Get's violent again.****

* * *

><p>Danny opened his eyes and groaned. His sister sat in the front seat of her Jeep, driving silently.<p>

"Jazz?" He asked, confused. Last thing he remembered was… He sat up in fear, then fell back onto his back from the pain..

"Don't tell me. It wasn't a horrible horrible nightmare?"

Jazz, with her face puffy from crying, shook her head no.

He groaned, and placed his hands on his bandaged chest.

"Was it bad?"

"Very." She managed to get out. Sighing, Danny looked down, and turned his bandages invisible. He almost vomited at the sight. Quickly pulling his hands off, he shivered with fear from the injuries.

"What do we do now?"

"You're going to visit an old friend."

"Who?" He asked curiously. He definitely wasn't going to see Vlad, and Aunt Alicia was clueless in this situation.

"Clockwork suggested a long lost uncle. Well, honorary Uncle."

This perked his interest. Who could it be?

"We're going to stay at a hotel for a few days. Then we're going to visit Uncle Tony."

"Who?"

"An old friend from college."

"He's not another rich bastard with a thing for red heads is he?" He asked. Last thing he needed was another one.

She didn't answer.

He sighed, and rested his head against the seat, and listened to the traffic go by.

* * *

><p>"Danny. Wake up. We're here!" Jazz's voice entered Danny's dreamless state. He moaned, and opened his eyes. An orange Motel 7 sign filled the background behind Jazz. Danny rose from his seat, and he followed Jazz into the lobby. She checked in, using her credit card, and the siblings followed the directions to their room, avoiding the odd looks from the clerk.<p>

Danny plopped onto the bed face down, ready for a good sleep.

"I need to change your bandages." He moaned, protesting the act. He sat up, and lifted his arms as Jazz unwound the bandages. A large Y shaped incision sat on his chest, the edges glowing green.

"At least the skin's closed over."

Jazz said, and carefully wrapped his scarred and thin chest in bandages. Danny lay down on the bed again, and sighed in happiness. Now he could sleep. He shivered as his Ghost Sense went off.

"No."

"Jazz…"

"No! You almost died back there! I'm not letting you go." She said, crossing her arms.

"But…"

"Don't make me sic the Thermos on you." She said, pulling the Thermos off her belt.

Danny gulped, and nodded. He was defeated. She wasn't letting him leave, and she was right. He sat down on the twin bed, and Jazz sat down on the opposite.

"I'm not sleeping until I'm sure you are."

He rolled his eyes, and nodded off into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny stood in a dark room. He was in Ghost form, with green blood dripping from his chest. He could feel his Human half fading.<strong>

**"What should we do with him?" A voice said.**

**"Dad?" He asked weakly.**

**"I'm no father to a spook." The anger in his voice was worse than a slap to the face.**

**"I say we test out the Fenton Drainer." That was Maddie's voice.**

**"I'm your son! How could you do this to your son?" He yelled to the empty room. "Let me show you!" He felt for his Human half, and gasped when he realized it was gone. His warm heartbeat, his slow regular breathing was gone. _He was a full Ghost._**

**"NO! No! This can't happen!" He cried, as he fell to his knees, tearless.**

**"Ready to die again Spook?" Valerie's voice asked, and the sound of a warming up Ecto-Gun filled his ears.**

**"Valerie stop!"**

**"Sam?" He said, his spirits rising. Sam would save him from this nightmare.**

**"I want to fire the first shot." His face fell, as the voices appeared out of the shadows. Each with a full charged ectogun. His hands flew to his head, closing his eyes.**

**"This is just a dream." He repeated to himself.**

**"Ghosts don't dream." Jack said, and everyone fired a shot, and time slowed, and the shots moved closer and closer to their target.**

**"See what a foolish boy you have been? Uncle Vladdie can help you know." Vlad stepped out, avoiding Jack's poorly aimed shot.**

**"No. I will never join you. Never. Never! NEVER!" The last yell became a full blown Ghostly Wail, pushing everyone except Vlad against the wall.**

**"See what you've done? You've killed them all! YOU HAVE KILLED THEM ALL YOU MONSTER!"**

**Vlad charged Danny, transforming into Dark Dan.**

**Danny screamed in fear.**

* * *

><p>Danny screamed in fear, jumping from his bed and going ghost. Something moved. He fired an ectobeam at the shadow.<p>

Someone screamed, and dropped to the floor. with a THUD!

Danny's eyes adjusted for the dark. He almost fainted when he realized who it was lying on the floor.

Jazz.

* * *

><p><strong>*Rereads chapter*<strong>

**WTF? How did that happen? 0.o You never can tell where these stories can go…**


	16. Confuzzled? Click Here! :D

**I've had a few REALLY confused people, and I promise it will make sense soon.**

**So here's what happened so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny gets captured and dissected by his parents, nearly dying if Clockwork hadn't stepped in. Jazz and Danny stay at a hotel, planning on flying to visit Uncle Tony. But Danny has a nightmare, and shoots Jazz.<strong>

_**A month passes. (This is what happens after the last chapter. I know what happens next, but you don't! :P )**_

**Danny ends up on Tony's doorstep. Tony freaks out, because his long lost nephew has shown up on _his _doorstep. He takes Danny to a hospital, and a "ask no questions" Doctor, who fixes Danny up. 3 Ghost Vultures show up, looking for Danny, and after making fun of Tony, they try to attack Danny. Tony gets injured because the electromagnetic field that Ghosts produce while phasing interferes with the Arc Reactor. Danny sucks em up in a Mini-Thermos, and Pepper (with some help from Jarvis) fixes the Reactor. Tony takes Danny home, but has to leave on an Iron Man mission. He leaves Happy and Pepper in charge, with a warning from Danny to not answer the door to a certain Vlad Masters. Pepper ignores the warning, and Vlad kidnaps Danny. The scene ends with Tony calling a ertain Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.**

**Meanwhile, Danny wakes up in a Ghost Proof cell. He escapes, defeats Vlad (who is insane by this point) with a strong Ghostly Wail and faints right as the Portal is about to explode.**

**Skulker rescues Vlad and Danny, and takes them to his island. Danny wakes up in another cell, this time with Temporary amnesia caused by collapsing. He escapes, and faints again.**

**0.o **

**...No wonder you guys are having trouble keeping up! **

**We're going back to Tony next chapter. And SPOILER ALERT!**

**...Tony will kick Vlad's ass. No way I could go an entire story and NOT have Tony kick ghost ass. XD**


	17. Shorty

***rereads again***

**Damn. I need to plan this stuff out better. XD**

**We're going back to the Present, and we'll check in on Tony. *Evil grin***

**I promise not to kill anyone…**

**-.-'**

**Hopefully…**

* * *

><p>Tony sat in the Lab, his armor staring back at him, almost laughing at him.<p>

He was _fucking _Iron Man! He could do nothing as his injured nephew was kidnapped.

Finding the numbers was easy. But how do you call a 17 year old girl, who you haven't seen in 15 years, and explain her brother has been kidnapped by a Psycho?

That had stumped Tony. Maybe it would be easier to call one of his friends? This Sam and Tucker seemed to know more about Danny.

He pulled up the files again, and began to read.

* * *

><p>Pepper walked down to the lab as soon as she arrived.<p>

"Find anything?" She asked, hopeful.

"Sam Manson. Granddad invented the deli toothpick cellophane-twirling device. Current worth: Unknown. Known as Goth and an extreme environmentalist. She even changed the school menu. Tucker Foley. Technology specialist. Leader of the Computer Club as school. That's all. The jocks have more info on here than them." He sighed, and rubbed his hair.

"I think you should call Jazz." She suggested. That's the smart thing to do. But is it the right thing?"

"Your right." He nodded in defeat, and Jarvis dialed the number. It rung once.

_"Danny! You have some nerve to vanish on us like that. You tell us right now where you are, so I can come kick your ass."_

A female voice yelled loudly into the phone.

"I'm sorry to say, but its not Danny."

_"Oh shit. What do I do now?"_

_"Its not Danny?" _Another girl voice said in the background.

_"No, its some old dude."_

Tony groaned. Why is everyone calling him old lately?

_"Let me get it. It is my phone."_

_"Hello?"_

"Is this Jazz?"

_"Um yeah. Who is this? Because this is a bad time."_

"Its Uncle Tony."

_"Its Tony! I bet he's calling about Danny. Hey Tony. Can I speak with Danny?"_

"That's why I'm calling, Jazz. Danny was kidnapped by someone named Vlad…"

A string of curses came through the phone, both voices this time with a male voice added.

_"We're on our way."_

The line was dropped, which left the duo (and 2 robots) speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorty. But I have more stuff to do. And I felt bad about not updating.<strong>

**I'll post another one tomorrow. Hopefully.**


	18. Meeting The Gang!

***growls***

**I'm in a pissy mood… Let's see what comes of this.**

**Seriously? Who calls and says "We'll be there in an hour" after driving 8 hours from North Carolina?**

**WHO?**

**…My crazy Aunt and Grandma.**

**Edited: August 14th, 2011**

* * *

><p>Sam was pissed. Not like "Someone's killing the Earth" pissed, not "being forced to wear pink" pissed either. Pissed like "Vlad's kidnapped Danny." Her worst nightmare was coming true. She knew that Vlad + Danny = Chance for Dan to be born.<p>

So that's why she, Tucker and Jazz were sitting in the stolen and upgraded Specter Speeder heading towards California. Jazz sat silent in the back, staring at a picture of the happy Fenton family. Tucker was piloting, silent for once. And herself? Watching the happy world go by the window. She sighed, and stood up and checked the back. Pressing a green button with a large "F" on it, the large panel slid away, along with more panels sliding out, revealing numerous Fenton Bazookas, 8 Black Fenton Wrist Rays, 4 Fenton Fishers, 3 personalized Fenton Ghost Peelers, 2 Jack o' Nine Tails, 5 Specter Deflectors, 4 pairs of Black Fenton Phones a Portable Fenton Portal, 12 empty Thermoses, and one BOO-merang.

Satisfied everything was in order, she closed the panel.

"ETA is 15 minutes." Tucker chimed from the front seat.

"How do you know where he lives? I mean, He's Tony STARK! Of Stark International?" Jazz asked, curious.

"Nothing a little hacking couldn't solve." Tucker grinned, pleased with the results.

"You didn't hack into the FBI again? Please tell me…" Sam asked.

"They had nothing." He answered. "I had to hack into SHEILD. Now THEY have some cool stuff in there!"

**_Somewhere in the Main SHEILD Headquarters_**

"What do you mean someone hacked into the system?" Nick Fury, eye patch and all, asked…well furious.

An unnamed guard stuttered under the pressure.

"Was it AIM? What about HYRDA?"

"It was neither. Sir." He gulped.

"Well who was it?" Mr. Fury asked, growing impatient.

"We don't know sir. Alllll we-e know is that they wanted Tony Staark's address-s. And theey visitted a few of our old inventions. Sir."

Nick Fury growled. He would have to send someone out to check that out.

"I want it checked out. Find out who it is, and what they want."

The guard nodded, and rushed off, glad to be free of Mr Fury's "DEATH GLARE OF DEATH."

* * *

><p>Tony sat in his favorite spinny chair in the lab. He knew they lived somewhere in Amity Park, and that was a 10 hour drive. His mind was busy annlyzing what he knew. Written on his desk, was a list of known facts.<p>

_1. __Danny was injured with the same incisions as a dissection.  
><em>_2. __The Fenton's were the best Ghost Hunters of Amity Park.  
><em>_3. __Ghosts are real. And have really bad fashion sense.  
><em>_4. __Danny had green blood. Was being exposed to ghosts have something to do with it?  
><em>_5. __Danny was missing for a month before he showed up here. What the hell happened?  
><em>_6. __Jazz seems to know more about Danny, as do Sam and Tucker.  
><em>_7. __Danny seems to be hiding…_

He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Jarvis pulled up the image, and Tony chuckled at the sight.

A girl dressed in al black stood at the door, giving a glare that could set it on fire. A familiar red haired girl, and a dark skinned boy stood behind her. Jarvis zoomed in on some sort of _floating _vehicle behind them.

He rushed upstairs, and opened the door.

"Tony!" The red hair girl, who Tony was sure it was Jazz, said as the trio rushed inside.

"Oh my god! You're so big. It's been what, 15 years now?"

Jazz smiled. "This is Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley, best friend's of Danny." Jazz introduced the other teens.

"I'm Tony Stark. Legal Guardian of Jazz and Danny. May I ask how you found my house? Last I checked, this house address is unlisted in the local phone book." He smirked.

The girls looked to Tucker, who shrugged. "It was just a matter of hacking onto SHEILD."

"You hacked into _SHEILD?" _

Tucker nodded. "They have really lax security for being SHEILD."

Tony groaned. Nick Fury and about 50 SHEILD agents would show up in about 10 minutes, and be really pissed off.

"Jarvis, please dial SHEILD. Code TironSMan. Connect me to Fury."

Jarvis silently connected the call. A ringing sound came over his speakers.

"Anthony Edward Stark. You better have a good explanation for having someone hacking into SHEILD looking for _your _address." Nick Fury appeared as a hologram, looking mean as ever.

"Everything's fine Fury. Just some old friends." Fury growled. "Tell those old friends. Next time they want to visit. CALL YOU." He yelled. Giving his famous "DEATH GLARE OF DEATH, Fury ended the call.

Tony turned back to the trio, surprised to see Tucker drooling.

Shaking his head, Tucker began the questioning. "Was that a hologram? Who's Jarvis? Is he your AI?"

"I have a question for _you._ How did you manage to get here so fast?"

"We took my special baby. The Specter Speeder. I'd give you a full introduction, but we have work to do." Tony nodded.

"Where did it happen? And who was here when it happened?" Sam asked.

"Right here. He appeared on my doorstep a couple days ago, and warned of Vlad. I had to go on a "business trip" and left my secretary in charge, Ms. Pepper Potts. They watched the entire thing."

"They?" Jazz asked. Who was the second person?

"My driver, Happy Hogan." Both girls nodded.

"Anyway. They say he tried to defend himself with a Thermos, was shocked, and Vlad teleported out in a puff of _pink _smoke. It sounds crazy…"

He watched their reactions. They should laugh about now. Who disappears in a puff of _pink smoke, _for crying out loud!

But neither laughed. In fact, both became more serious.

"Found it!" Tucker exclaimed. Covered in dust, he held a familiar Thermos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I'm leaving you hanging. But here's 2 awesome facts I found!<strong>

**They're mass producing ALL SEASONS OF DP!**

**FINALLY!**

**And 2. Watch this video. Your head will explode with AWESOMESAUCE!**

**youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?v=lK5CXq5Yjcw&list=FLYITH8udV3aE&index=3**


	19. Secrets

**_OK. I missed a few things, and edited some stuff. Here it is!_**

**Satisfied everything was in order, she closed the panel.**

**"ETA is 15 minutes." Tucker chimed from the front seat.**

**"How do you know where he lives? I mean, He's Tony STARK! Of Stark International?" Jazz asked, curious.**

**"Nothing a little hacking couldn't solve." Tucker grinned, pleased with the results.**

**"You didn't hack into the FBI again? Please tell me…" Sam asked.**

**"They had nothing." He answered. "I had to hack into SHEILD. Now THEY have some cool stuff in there!"**

_Somewhere in the Main SHEILD Headquarters._

**"What do you mean someone hacked into the system?" Nick Fury, eye patch and all, asked…well furious.**

**An unnamed guard stuttered under the pressure.**

**"Was it AIM? What about HYRDA?"**

**"It was neither. Sir." He gulped.**

**"Well who was it?" Mr. Fury asked, growing impatient.**

**"We don't know sir. Alllll we-e know is that they wanted Tony Staark's address-s. And theey visitted a few of our old inventions. Sir."**

**Nick Fury growled. He would have to send someone out to check that out.**

**"I want it checked out. Find out who it is, and what they want."**

**The guard nodded, and rushed off, glad to be free of Mr Fury's "DEATH GLARE OF DEATH."**

* * *

><p><strong>The girls looked to Tucker, who shrugged. "It was just a matter of hacking onto SHEILD."<strong>

**"You hacked into _SHEILD?"_**

**Tucker nodded. "They have really lax security for being SHEILD."**

**Tony groaned. Nick Fury would show up in about 10 minutes, and be really pissed off.**

**"Jarvis, please dial SHEILD. Code TironSMan. Connect me to Fury."**

**A ringing sound came over his speakers.**

**"Anthony Edward Stark. You better have a good explanation for having someone hacking into SHEILD looking for _your _address." Nick Fury appeared as a hologram, looking mean as ever.**

**"Everything's fine Fury. Just some old friends." Fury growled. "Tell those old friends. Next time they want to visit. CALL YOU. And if they ever need a job…" He yelled.**

**Giving his famous "DEATH GLARE OF DEATH, Fury ended the call.**

**Tony turned back to the trio, surprised to see Tucker drooling.**

**Shaking his head, Tucker began the questioning. "Was that a hologram? Who's Jarvis? Is he your AI?"**

**"I have a question for _you._ How did you manage to get here so fast?"**

**"We took my special baby. The Specter Speeder. I'd give you a full introduction, but we have work to do." Tony nodded.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And just to let you know, Tucker is unaware of Tony being Iron Man. He got the address, and then checked out the Technological section. :D<strong>_

_**You know what else I'm REALLY excited about? There's going to be a Ben 10/Generator Rex Xover! :D It airs Thanksgiving. *squeal***_

* * *

><p>Thinking back to the kidnapping, Pepper did say Danny tried to defend himself with a soup Thermos. Tony sighed. This was going to be a long day…<p>

"The Fenton Thermos!" Sam exclaimed. "He never goes anywhere without it."

"Or tries to." Tucker smirked, receiving a slap to the head from both Jazz and Sam.

"Hey!" He rubbed his head.

"Can we see the security footage?" Jazz asked.

"Jarvis. Bring up the footage from last night."

"Affirmative." Jarvis replied, earning a squeal from Tucker.

The trio watched as Vlad shot Danny, and vanished.

"I bet that's a new Plasmius Maximus." Tucker whispered.

"Plasimus Whoius? Why does Vlad need a stun gun to kidnap Danny? And I've never seen technology that let's you vanish in a puff of pink smoke!" Tony said, depressed.

"Transport. He transported." Tucker corrected.

Tony groaned, and dragged his hand down his face.

"Jarvis. Coffee. Black. Now." He left the room for the kitchen to fetch his drink."

"Everything fits." Tucker said as soon as Tony was safely out of ear range. "He even got the pink smoke down. Only someone who was here could have known about that. But what the hell was Vlad thinking? Exposing himself like that. He must have finally lost it."

Both Sam and Jazz nodded. They were hoping that Tony was lying. You could never be too sure these days, but he was exact on everything. And Vlad had been acting weird, even for him, this past month.

"But my question is. Why wasn't Tony here when it happened? He's CEO. He can do whatever he wants! Why did he have to leave?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, Tuck. But I do know that we have to save Danny. And we're the only ones who can save him." Sam said. The trio nodded, and quietly left the building.

Tony stood, watching the entire conversation from the kitchen over hologram.

"Kids these days. No one pulls one over Iron Man." He grinned, and slipped out the backdoor.

* * *

><p>Sam pressed the button, and the panel slid away. She pulled out the BOO-Merang, and pulled a few white hairs out of a special plastic bag.<p>

Jazz opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.

Sam grinned, and placed the hairs into the DNA section of the BOO-Merang.

"Its loaded and ready to go." Sam called to Tucker.

"Fire away Sam!" Tucker yelled back, and Sam threw the lamely named device. It spun around the floating transport. They waited patiently for the device to take off. It stopped, and landed in Sam's arms.

"What's wrong with it?" Jazz asked.

"It can't track onto Danny's signature because…I don't think he's in this zone. I think Vlad took him in the Ghost Zone."

"Argh!" Sam yelled, and in anger punched the metal inside, slightly denting it.

Tucker rolled his eyes. He just fixed that dent last week!

"Sounds like you need some help." Tony said, smirking. He stood outside the open door of the floating vehicle, looking up.

"Go away Tony. You can't help. This is between us and Vlad." Sam yelled down.

"Vlad's obviously gone insane. He could have a gun, and you're obviously not going to the Police. Not like I would either…" He yelled up in reply.

"He could have a point. He's not the CEO of Stark Industries for nothing." Tucker argued in Tony's favor. Besides, who wouldn't want to hang out with THE Tony Stark?

"He's already too involved Sam. He might as well help." Jazz agreed.

Sam nodded.

* * *

><p>Tony entered the floating car. Dragging his hands across the cold metal, he nodded in favor. Tucker could have a job at STARK soon…<p>

He stopped at the open panel, full of guns, thermoses, and fishing rods?

"Alright. I give. Why does this thing need all this equipment?"

The trio looked at each other. Who would be the Explainer?

Tucker sighed. "That's ghost hunting equipment."

Surprisingly, Tony didn't laugh.

"What?" He asked, after receiving funny looks from the trio. "Danny already saved my life once from them." He said, his hand over his Reactor.

"What did they look like?"

"3 Green Vultures, with fezzes and black sunglasses. I was lucky Danny knew so much about ghosts."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? The Vultures are almost as annoying as the Box Ghost."

"When a ghost phases, they produce an electromagnetic field, which interfered with my Reactor. Or that's what Danny says."

"Wait. Reactor?" Sam questioned.

"My Arc Reactor." He said, unbuttoning his shirt, earning gasps from the girls. "I earned this baby while in Afghanistan. Keeps the shrapnel from entering my heart."

"That's harsh dude. And you said ghosts interfere with it?" Tucker asked.

Tony nodded. "Ok. I've spilled my secret. Now yours. Where. Is. Danny?"


	20. Number 20!

***TOTAL EVIL LAUGH HERE***

**…I've left you hanging long enough. :D**

**Tony kicking butt is still a few chapters away though. :P**

**Is it weird I'm writing this while half asleep while listening to Pokemon songs?**

**-.-'**

**I need a life. Or friends… *shifty***

**Oh, and don't freak out. This is my new pen name. I, Phantomgirl96 is/are now CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide!**

**Crossover = I write crossovers**

**Everything else = Its cool…OK?**

* * *

><p>All three teens stood silent, looking at each other with strange looks.<p>

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Alright. If we're going to do this, we're going to do this my way." He left the teens standing by the floating contraption and entered the house.

"Tucker. You should tell him!" Sam broke the silence.

"What? My best friend is half dead and being held captive by an also half dead insane uncle?" Tucker replied.

Sam sighed. "Well. Let's keep the half dead thing quiet for now. But we might as well let him help. He's a genius. He should be able to help us."

"Or be a major pain in the butt." Tucker whispered.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "He's not going to let us leave. So let's go see what he has." The other teens both nodded, and entered the house.

* * *

><p>Tony grinned as the various versions of the Iron Man suit slide behind panels, instead filling the wall space with various posters he never liked. Why did he leave that button out in the open?<p>

With a heartily laugh, he sat down in his brand new "Cloud Chair", which is painted in two very specific colors. Using high tech equipment, the chair felt like floating on a cloud, and spun very easily.

Checking to make sure the suits were fully hidden, he continued on his project.

He ignored the loud clomping down the stairs.

Sam stopped when she realized that the wall that looked like it was once full of glass was mysteriously missing. Snaking her arm around, she unlocked the broken glass door, and Tucker and Jazz followed her in.

Tony paused when he remembered about the glass wall. He was supposed to have fixed that yesterday after a hard landing. He silently begged them not to say anything.

Tucker walked over to Tony's floating workstation, interested in what Tony was working on. Tony smirked, and pulled the project onto a hologram and threw it across the room. Spinning, he stood up and continued.

He waited until the download finished, and spoke.

"Alright. I've downloaded everything from Fentonworks." Pausing, as the teens' faces grew grim.

Reaching under the chair, he pulled out a small fake gun, that he made to look like a real gun, and pointed at the teens, which made Jazz yelp and reach for Tucker. He only kept this around until he could get to the suit. Speaking of which, now would be a good time to make that Backpack suit…

"I said we could do this the hard way. Spill."

"Not another crazy Uncle…" He heard Tucker whisper.

"I won't use it if you tell me."

Sam stepped in front of Jazz, who was gripping onto Tucker with a death grip, which Tucker seemed to be enjoying.

"Ok. Vlad is a crazy Uncle who wants Maddie as his wife, Danny was his son, and Jazz is extra."

"Hey! I still find offense at that."

"So he's finally lost it and kidnapped Danny."

He slowly lowered the fake gun. He should really use this technique more often…

"But why was Danny in such bad shape when he arrived?" He questioned.

All three faces darkened.

"I…We…don't know." Sam finished.

"Alright then." He threw the gun across the room, and continued his research into the Fenton's ghost research. He wanted Jarvis to be an expert before they left.

With a thump, Jazz collapsed and Tucker ran upstairs to fetch some water.

Tony rolled his eyes, as he watched Dummy slowly roll over towards Jazz, in his robot claws a full fire extinguisher…

He laughed along with Sam when Jazz received a quite rude awakening. He made a mental note to check Dummy's heat sensors.

Tucker returned with a glass of water, and laughed when he saw Jazz. The water glass slipped out of his hand, and he collapsed on the floor in a puddle of water. Both Sam and Jazz laughed at him. And Tucker joined the laugh fest. Soon all three of them were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Upload complete. Now with fudge." Jarvis said.

The trio giggled from behind him. Tony sighed, and quickly searched for the problem. He groaned after a few minutes of searching to find nothing.

It could wait. It could also be worse. He ignored the giddy teens laughing on the floor.

"Four Files could not be uploaded. GHOST!"

Oh god. It's worse than he thought. He gritted his teeth and ignored it.

"What files?"

"Four files are protected by numerous firewalls, pass codes, and other assorted blocks. PAIN."

"Tucker. I need your help. You probably set up these firewalls."

"No way Dude. What's back there is hidden from ME and you." Tucker replied, and helped the two foam covered girls off the floor.

"Alright then." He pocketed his cell phone. "I'm ready to go."

"Can you shoot a gun?" Sam asked."

His mind flew back to blowing up various tanks, and spending time training at the Shooting Range.

"Yeah. I can shoot a gun." He said, flashing his cocky smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lame ending yeah. Action VERY SOON!<br>_**


	21. GZ

**Ugh. My writing time will be limited to weekends now. Sorry!**

"Sorry!" Tucker exclaimed, as the floating vehicle damaged the building on takeoff.

Tony shrugged it off. He had meant to remodel that side…of the house. Yeah. He had.

"Can't you keep this thing steady?" Sam yelled from the back as the ship lurched again to the right.

"Something seems to be interfering with the sensors. I'm having trouble keeping it steady!" Tucker said, as he struggled to raise the vehicle higher and to keep the house from taking more damage.

"I've got a special electronically shielding around the house. Keeps reporters from locating my house." Tony said. He wanted to sit in the Co-Pilot side and he was glad he took that course about flying planes. He easily adjusted for the problem. Tucker grinned as the ship steadied and lifted the plane higher into the air.

"I just hope Pepper doesn't come over while we're gone." Tony chuckled as he saw another pane of glass shattered into a million pieces.

"But what about your lab?" Sam asked.

"Its underground and protected from anything…except ghosts. Considering I found out they exist a few days ago, you have to cut me some slack."

Sam and Jazz sighed. This would be a long trip.

* * *

><p>About 300 hundred questions later, Tony had finally exhausted his stack of questions, as did Tucker.<p>

**(OK. I have SERIOUS deja-vu here. ?)**

"So why did we have to fly all the way out here?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not sure were the closest natural portal is, and the barrier between the GZ and our world is unusually strong here. We had to fly into an area that the barrier is somewhat weaker. If we were in Amity Park, we could open a portal anywhere. That's why it won't last but a few seconds." Tucker answered.

Sam appeared from the back, in her hands a large modified Ecto Gun.

"Ok Sam. Fire away!" Sam slid the side door open, and fired the Portable Ghost Portal. A portal opened in front of the floating car. Sam slammed the door, and the ship flew in just as the portal closed.

"Holy shit." Tony exclaimed as the world changed from blue and green to a world of green swirls and purple doors.

Tucker smirked.

"Welcome to the Ghost Zone, dude."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. Shorty because I have to go!<br>**


	22. Surprise!

**Golf from 3:30 to whenever, surfing whenever I can, school starting back, and trying to keep you guys happy.**

**Not easy, my friends!**

**I love my trick. Know when your typing and accidently hit the INSERT key? So when you type it erases your words? Well now when I type I just remove the SOB. :D**

**And. Generator Rez starts back September 16th. Too bad I've seen the first two episodes. Seems they were leaked onto Mastertoons somehow ;)**

**And now I have my first writing job! So updates will be weekly, on Weekends mostly. **

**Edited: August 29th 2011.**

Tony sat in the front seat of the Specter Speeder, staring into the large not empty space. Purple doors and floating islands drifted by the window. Ghosts flew around, ignoring the vehicle.

"And this is where ghosts live?" Tony asked…again.

"Tucker. Maybe we shouldn't have brought him." Jazz said. This was the fourth time Tony asked that, and it set off Jazz's physiatrist warning.

"I think he's going into shock." Jazz finished.

"He's doing fine." Tucker waved her off, though his attention was shifted to Tony.

"Sir. I suggest you shift your attention away from the window. Fudge." Jarvis said, muffled. The phone that Jarvis resided in vibrated, drawing Tony's attention.

He blinked, and shook his head.

"Sorry. I must have zoned out. I was just thinking of the technological advances that could be made." He drew Jarvis out of his pocket, and started to read about the Ghost Zone.

Sam reached into her backpack, and pulled out a very familiar lamely named tracking device. She opened a small hatch in the center. Carefully placing a few white hairs into the device, she closed the hatch. She slid the door open, and with a strong throw, the device flew in front of the vehicle. Spinning, it took off in westerly direction.

Tony narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't adding up.

"Why are we using a Boomerang to track down Danny? And why is Danny being held captive in the Ghost Zone? How do you know he's in here?"

"This Boomerang is a special device made by the Fenton's because ghosts regularly kidnap him. " Tucker answered, he said swerving suddenly.

Tony's attention was shifted to large asteroid in front of the ship.

"Turn!"

Tucker smirked. He was enjoying this WAY too much. Who got to teach Tony Stark _anything? _

"In the GZ, we're the ghosts. They are the humans here." With that, Tucker sped the spaceship faster.

Tony yelped, and the vehicle phased through the giant rock.

"See? Nothing to be worried about." Tucker turned to see Tony's seat was empty.

"Aww man." He groaned. Why did he _always_ have to lose the millionaires?

"Tucker!" Both girls exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" He turned the steering wheel sharply to the right, and banged a nice U-ie. Going around the rock this time, they stopped when they realized what happened.

Walker had Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Danny<strong>

Danny groaned as his eyes opened. He froze, listening for sounds. After confirming the room was empty he stood up. Or tried, as his hands were tied in ghost cuffs, which gave him about 8 inches to move around. Trying brute strength, his muscles spasmed from the pain. He dropped to the floor, his head spinning. Sitting up, he removed his shirt to check the damage. Flashes of the horrible night made him close his eyes in fear. Murmuring something, he opened his eyes and continued. His teeth stuttered from cold, and he ran his cold hands over his chest. He silently thanked the no ask questions doctor for doing a good job, as his stitches were holding. He lifted his head, surveying the surroundings.

_Definitely not in Skulker's Island anymore. _He thought.

"I am so going to kill Vlad for this."

* * *

><p>Tony closed his eyes on instinct as they started to phase. His whole body shuddered as something grabbed his shirt. It felt cold.<p>

"Well. Human and Human Technology in the Ghost Zone. I say that's against the rules." A white ghost with a nice white suit, metal gloves, green sunglasses and a black fedora had yanked Tony from the safety of the small ship.

"What do you have to say for yourself, punk?"

Tony took a deep breath as he realized the Reactor was flashing wildly.

_Note to self. Fix the effin flaw in this thing._

"Sir. Please remain calm. They will return as soon as they realize your presence is missing. Jack is a genius."

Walker's eyes narrowed. Reaching into Tony's pocket, he pulled out the phone containing Jarvis. He crushed the small phone, and watched the pieces fall below them to who knows where.

Tony wheezed.

"Quiet type. I hate quiet types." Walker glared at Tony, just as a green beam whizzed by, hitting one of Walker's twenty goons. Walker turned to see the girls of Team Phantom floating in front of the floating vehicle.

"Hey Walker!" Sam yelled, as she floated next to Jazz.

"Punks. I hate punks." He growled.

"Isn't kidnapping against the rules?" Jazz finished.

Walker growled in return. "Get them!" His goons rushed forward to the seemingly unarmed girls.

Giving each other a high five, both yelled a signature phrase and lifted their arms into the air.

"Going Ghost!"

Each had a metal belt around their waist. Some sort of fabric covered their bodies, soon turning into a jumpsuit. Sam's was black and purple, while Jazz's was dark and light blue, with the metal belt around their waist, which had a glowing green center.

They charged, and fired off green ectobeams hitting the goons.

Tucker remained in the Specter Speeder, who fired off stronger beams, disabling most of the goons, leaving the rest to the girls. He flew through the fight, and fired a shot at Walker. Walker, being the somewhat genius that he was, released Tony and fled, leaving his goons alone.

Tucker opened the door, and pulled the pale Tony into the ship.

"Oh man oh man oh man. I'm a geek, not a doctor!"

"I believe I can assist you."

"Jarvis?" Tucker said, surprised. That was coming from the…

"Indeed Tucker. I have downloaded myself into the Specter Speeder's computers. Now. There's a switch under the cover of the Arc Reactor. It's green, and located on the right side. You must hurry, before it overloads."

"What happens when it overloads?"

"Everything in a mile radius will be gone."

"Oh. Ok." Working quickly, he removed the cover, pressed the switch, and replaced the cover.

Tony began coughing, as the precious air filled his lungs.

"Thanks." He gasped out.

"No problem." Tucker grinned. Now to take a picture and post this on Facespace…

"Glad you could join us sir."

"Shut up Jarvis."

Tucker turned as one last garbled scream erupted from outside. Turning, he waited until Jazz and Sam phased into the ship, each wearing a different colored jumpsuit, like Danny's. Both of the girls had a white glow, just like Danny. Everything seemed to be working!

"I can't believe that worked so well!" Jazz exclaimed, and returned Sam's high five.

"Now I know why Danny loves taking out his aggression on the Box Ghost!" Sam grinned.

"Did everything work well?" He asked, curious. He wanted to make sure his invention worked.

"Everything worked perfect Tucker. I wish we could change the color of the ectobeams, but everything worked." Sam answered. She showed off the basic abilities.

Jazz pressed the green glowing center, and the suit retracted into the belt, and the white glow vanished.

She looked to Sam, who shook her head. "I'm going to keep it on incase we need it."

"Suit yourself." Jazz replied, and chuckled.

Tony, who was still returning the precious air to his lungs, looked up in curiosity at the suits.

"So…You guys have suits too?" He asked.

"What do you mean _too_?" Sam asked, narrowing her eyes.

Realizing what he just said, he answered. "…Nothing."

**_Earlier_**

**_Going around the rock this time, they stopped when they realized what happened._**

**_Walker had Tony._**

"Oh shit." Sam exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Jazz asked. Sam opened the Weapons Panel, and pulled out two metal belts.

"The Phantom Suits? But they haven't been tested!" Tucker said.

"We have no choice, Tuck. We'll take care of the goons, you rescue Tony." Sam said, ordering.

Tucker gritted his teeth, but nodded.

"What's the catchphrase on this thing again?" Jazz asked.

"Going Ghost. Just yell it out."

"Got it." Sam nodded.

"I hope these things work." Jazz said, worried.

"I know it will work. I just want it to work in our side.." Sam replied.

"Soon. Right now it runs off the ectoplasm in the Ghost Zone. Soon, it will run off its own ghost type core." Tucker answered.

They launched themselves out of the vehicle. Sam floated, remembering what Danny told her.

* * *

><p><strong>"Remember. Don't. Think."<strong>

**"Don't think?" Sam asked. How could she fly if she wasn't thinking? She looked to Jazz and Tucker, who both looked equally confused.**

**"Don't worry. You'll be fine."**

**"Shouldn't we think light thoughts? Like a feather? Or maybe happy thoughts? Where's your Pixie Dust?" He laughed, earning a slap from both Jazz and Sam.**

**Danny and the full human trio stood in a deserted part of the Ghost Zone, which happened to be very soft, bouncy, and pink.**

**"I still hate the location choice."**

**"I know Sam. But if you crash, you'll bounce."**

**Danny and Tucker were working on a prototype surprise for them, and Danny decided to give everyone flying lessons. Just in case anyone would be stranded in the Ghost Zone, so they could fly back.**

**"Its easy." Danny confirmed again. He just lifted off the ground.**

**"But you're a Ghost. Its easy for you." Tucker questioned.**

**"I've flown home powerless in here…which is a story for another day."**

**"Now. Clear your minds." He said in a very hypnotic voice.**

**"Now sleep! Joking joking."**

**The humans nodded, and closed their eyes. They concentrated on clearing their minds.**

**Jazz yelped in fear, and dropped back to the ground.**

**"Jazz. You were only a few inches off the ground."**

**"I know I know. But. I FLEW!"**

**"Floated, Jazz."**

**"Right." She tried again. She sighed, and relaxed. Danny grinned as she floated off the ground a few inches. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her up into the air higher. She opened her eyes, and smiled at Danny.**

**"I'm going to let go." Jazz nodded, and Danny let go.**

**Jazz then floated, proving good enough for Danny.**

**"Now. Lean forward." She tilted forward, and started to fly. She smiled as she circled around Danny.**

**"I'm flying!"**

**"Good job Jazz. Don't forget to land."**

**He lowered, glad to see Tucker also moving, though he was floating on his back doing backstroke.**

**He landed next to Sam, who still remained firmly planted on the ground.**

**"What's wrong Sam?"**

**"I can't Danny." She whispered.**

**"Yes you can." He took her hands and lifted her into the sky. She yelped.**

**They floated above the ground, lifting higher into the ground.**

**"I know you can."**

**"How?"**

**He kissed her. Letting go, she smiled as she was floating along side.**

* * *

><p><strong>OK. Here's the link to the suits. Crappy and in a hurry, but better than nothing!<strong>

_**phantomgirl96. /art/Jazz-s -Ghost-Suit-2555 37030?q=in%3Ascraps%20sort%3Atime%20gallery%3Aphantomgirl96&qo=0**_

_**phantomgirl96. deviantart. com/ art/ Sam-s-Ghost-Suit- 255535887?q=in%3Ascraps%20sort%3Atime%20gallery%3Aphantomgirl96&qo=1**_

**Or click here. _phantomgirl96. deviantart. com/ gallery /?catpath= scraps_**

**Phantom Suits: They are a jumpsuit that covers the wearer's body when the catchphrase is yelled. The wearer is given basic ghost powers, like ectobeams, intagiblity, invisiblity, and flight.**

**They currently run off ectoplasm in the GZ, but soon they will be able to run off a battery pack.**


	23. Ghost Zone Fight And Revelations

**Here's my advice to you. If you're SUPER stressed, by best way to calm down…is sit down and type. It clears your head, and is very relaxing.**

**Doesn't matter what, just do it.**

**And listen to AC/DC, Beatles, ELO, Pokemon, Digimon, and other songs. :D**

* * *

><p>What did he mean by that? The trio all silently thought. It wasn't nice to ask older men personal questions, but Tony was definitely hiding something.<p>

Tony thought the same of the teen trio. He knew Tucker was smart, but creating suits that gave humans ghost abilities was highly advanced. The Mark 1 is advanced, but that's a war suit. This suit meant you could move through solid objects. This was years ahead of Stark.

He kept silent, glaring at the teens. Who were doing the same thing at him.

"Sam. I understand he has secrets. But we can't make him tell us. Besides. He knows we have secrets too. Just leave it at that." Jazz admitted.

"No we're not going to tell you ours." Sam beat Tony to punch and stormed into the back. Tucker and Jazz both grimaced when the familiar sounds of someone punching a wall echoed through the small ship.

"She's kinda stressed out. Her best friend has been missing for over a month, and we're not helping Danny." Tucker explained.

Tony sighed. He wasn't winning this fight. He nodded, and took his rightful seat in the front next to Tucker.

"I have a question though. If we're in the Ghost Zone, why not have some sort of Ghost Shield? The Fentons invented one, so why doesn't this have one?" Tony pointed out.

Tucker remained silent.

"Fine. I'll find out for myself." Tony stated.

Jazz sighed, and went to check on Sam.

* * *

><p>"Sam? Can I come in?" Jazz asked, waiting three seconds then entered the small room. It was the First Aid room, the only room that would fit back here. Sam sat crying on the empty bed.<p>

"Sam. We're all worried about Danny. But he'll be OK. Vlad probably will keep him alive to use him for something. We're going to rescue him and everything will be OK."

"I know." She sniffled. "But what happens after that? You can't go back to the Fentons, and you'll go live with Tony and we'll never see each other again." She sobbed.

"There's no way Danny will leave Amity Park in the hands on Mom and Valerie. I'm old enough to take responsibility. We'll live just outside of town and you guys can visit us everyday." Jazz reasoned. Sam looked up. The days of worrying were taking a number of her. She had bags under her eyes, and she looked exhausted. But were her eyes supposed to be green?

"…Are you feeling OK? Is there something you haven't told me?"

"…"

"Sam…"

"Do you remember when Undergrowth took over the town?" She lowered her hands.

"And Danny gained his ice powers?" Jazz remembered.

"Yeah. But I don't think he's completely gone."

"…" Jazz sat silent, waiting for her to finish.

"I've been having nightmares. And I keep having these visions. I think he's still in my head." She pointed to her head.

"Anything else?"

"Well. I did bring Ruby, my venus fly trap back to life." Sam answered.

"And you didn't tell any of us?" Jazz exclaimed.

"It didn't start until Danny left! I need Danny back. He can help me. He can take me to Frostbite, or something. Or maybe he can make sure Undergrowth is really gone. I don't care."

She wrapped her arms around herself. "I just wanna be by myself for now Jazz."

Jazz sighed, and stood to leave.

"This is going to be difficult Sam. But you're right. I can't do anything. Danny is the expert here."

* * *

><p>Tucker slowed the Specter Speeder to a stop. Everyone except Sam was present, who was still sulking out in the back.<p>

The BOO-Merang had stopped in front of a large floating building.

"It looks like Vlad's castle." Jazz noted.

"You mean Masters? Why does Masters have a castle in the Ghost Zone?"

Tony questioned, grinning. There was no way she could avoid this…

Tucker turned the vehicle to the right, throwing Jazz and him onto the left of the vehicle.

"Its Vlad!" Tucker warned. He pushed the vehicle to its fastest speed, and quickly tried to outrun the flying ghost.

Jazz threw Tucker a belt, and snapped hers on. Sam rushed in from the back, just in time for the car to be hit be an ectobeam, spinning the car around 180 degrees. Sam phased through the spinning car, and vanished. Jazz and Tucker followed suit, leaving the spinning ship alone with Tony.

Tony sputtered out a few curses, just in time for Jarvis to take control of the ship.

Barely managing to stand, he stumbled to the controls. No way was he being left out of this fight!

* * *

><p>Sam phased out of the spinning ship, just as Tucker and Jazz followed.<p>

"Samantha, Tucker, and Jasmine. Interesting suits." He grinned evilly, as he dodged a well-aimed shot from Sam.

"Where is he?" She screamed. Her suit's white glow turned black. No doubt about it. Sam was pissed.

"There's no way you'll ever find him. And you'll never get past me. Three humans with weak ghost suits against a Halfa?" He threw his head back and laughed.

This spurned Sam's hatred on more. Her eyes turned completely ghostly green, and she charged Vlad with a garbled scream. A green ring appeared around her waist and spilt transforming her suit. It turned green, and the sleeves and pants were destroyed, leaving a shorter version of the jumpsuit. Throwing her arms forward, purple and green plants flew towards Vlad, and attached to his body. He screamed in pain as his ghostly energy was drained. Vlad cut the vines but Sam fired off a beam of black ectobeam. Vlad dodged, and Tucker and Jazz fired along with Sam. All three made a direct hit. Vlad screamed in pain, and then fired a return attack. Sam put up a black force field, which sent the attacks back at Vlad. Jazz and Tucker, obviously out of their league, backed out.

Vlad snarled with a growl that would put a pit bull in his place, and resorted to hand to hand combat. Vlad faked her, then grabbed her neck, and squeezed. Sam stammered to say something, and her precious air supply was fading rapidly.

A green ectobeam made direct contact at Vlad, who turned to see Tony piloting the Specter Speeder. Tony fired off more shots. Vlad released his grip on Sam's neck, and returned fire. A blueish shield bounced the attacks back. Tony, who was taking full advantage of Jarvis' knowledge and direct but annoying link to the Fenton's computer system had no problem piloting the vehicle. Another stronger red beam sizzled by Vlad's head.

"Leave her alone!" Danny Phantom in his full glory charged Vlad, knocking Sam free.

"Danny!" All three cried. Danny didn't miss a beat, and then attacked Vlad full on. Using a mix of ice and ectobeams, he rapidly fired attacks at Vlad. Vlad dodged, and returned fire. The duo was locked in full on combat.

* * *

><p>"Jarvis. Identify the ghosts."<p>

"Vlad Plasmius. Wisconsin Ghost. Tried to hurt Danny. Doesn't like Jazz. Danny Phantom. Invisibill. So called Protector of Amity Park. Has stolen tech from lab. Both level 8 ghosts. Must be destroyed. Our special today is fudge, I mean PAIN!"

* * *

><p>Sam could only float and watch as Danny and Vlad attacked each other with full fury. Jazz and Tucker stood behind her, equally entranced.<p>

"What if Vlad's hurt him? What if Danny will never be the same?" Sam questioned, nervously.

Neither teen could answer.

"I hate being helpless." Jazz moaned.

"We can't do anything. Danny is the only one who can." Tucker murmured in reply.

"You will never hurt my friends." Right punch. "You will never hurt my family." Left punch. You will never hurt Amity Park." Kick to the groin. "And you will Never Hurt ME!" The last word was transformed into a red Ghostly Wail, which knocked Vlad backwards. Danny, who was glowing red, kept going, using all his remaining strength. His energy levels dropped rapidly, and his attack grew weaker and weaker.

"Danny! Stop it! Stop the Wail!" The trio cried. He had never used all his energy like that before.

Danny stopped the attack and fell to his knees. His eyes wandered over to Vlad, who was still standing, with one difference. Vlad cracked his neck, returning it to its normal place.

"Ewwww." Jazz uttered.

"Well well Daniel. It seems your power levels have increased. But you're still no match for me. You lose." Vlad grinned as he floated over the beaten boy.

"You've already lost, Frootloop." Danny rasped out. Vlad kicked him in the side, and Danny dropped to the ground unconscious. The blue ring appeared, and separated. Revealing a bleeding broken Danny Fenton.

* * *

><p>Tucker's Phantom Suit<p>

phantomgirl96 . deviantart . com/ gallery /?catpath =scraps #/d48ny8r

Sam's Suit

phantomgirl96 . deviantart . com/art /Sam- Phantasma- Suit-256423688

****Yeah I'm evil. I've spent the last 4 hours on this baby. Which is WAY longer than I wanted. Update next week. Or this weekend. Something like that. :D**  
><strong>


	24. More Revelations

**Well. I guess everyone is busy this weekend?**

**Oh well.**

**Just be glad my sister isn't writing this. This is her idea of what should have happened.**

**The blue ring appeared, and separated. Revealing a bleeding broken Danny Fenton. And then everyone died when the Specter Speeder exploded.**

**Yeah. Real creative, isn't she? XD**

** First song on iPod shuffle? Shoot to Thrill. ;D **

**This song is BADASS on the Iron Man 2 music video. *fangirl squeal***

**_All you women who want a man of the street__  
>But you don't know which way you wanna turn<br>Just keep a coming and put your hand out to me  
>'Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn<br>I'm gonna take you down - down, down, down  
>So don't you fool around<br>I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger  
>Shoot to thrill, play to kill<em>**

**I dedicate this chapter to Kung Fu Blaziken, and my other readers who A. Thought Tony was sitting on the back burner for too long, and B. Wanted to see Tony kick some ass. :D**

**Edited September 4th 2011. Small edits near the end. Mostly just making Tony more IC. **

* * *

><p>"Danny!" Everyone yelled in fear.<p>

"Dear boy. You are a terrible secret keeper."

Vlad scooped the boy up, laughed evilly and then vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

Sam dropped to her knees, in shock and started to cry.

Tucker and Jazz stood equally shocked. Vlad has succeeded again. Now Tony knew Danny's secret, and Danny was still missing.

_**Tony on the other hand…**_

He dropped on to the chair, breathing hard. His nephew was Danny Phantom? His nephew is Danny fucking Phantom! But Danny Phantom was a ghost! How did Tony NOT know Danny was dead? How did Tony Stark, the most brilliant man in the world not know his nephew was dead? And what the hell happened with Sam out there? He pondered.

With many unanswered questions, the only thing he could do was wait. With an evil smirk, he pressed a few keys on the console.

* * *

><p>Tucker and Jazz hoisted the crying Sam up off the ground. She then proceeded to cry onto Jazz's shoulder as they walked back towards the Specter Speeder.<p>

A green ring appeared around her waist, which spilt and revealed a normal clothed Sam.

"He's gone. Again." She croaked.

"I know Sam. We'll rescue him. We will." Jazz cooed.

"But how do we explain this to Tony?" Tucker wondered.

Jazz remained quiet, and the Specter Speeder lowered closer to the ground. Tony pulled the door open, and helped the teens onto the ship.

Tucker sat down in his seat, and watched Jazz take Sam back into the First Aid room.

Tucker lifted his hand to start the ship, just as the console died.

"I'm sorry Tucker. I can't let you do that. Fudge." Jarvis replied from somewhere in the computer.

Tucker turned to see Tony, who had the first serious face this entire trip.

"Explain. Why did Danny Phantom turn into my _nephew? _And who was that Plasmius?" Tony demanded.

"Danny Phantom is a codename Danny invented when…" Tucker began.

"When…" He echoed.

"WhenDannydied." Tucker rapidly babbled.

"Slower." Tony warned.

"When Danny died. Or Half died. Two years ago. The Fenton's built the first Ghost Portal. It didn't work, and Danny tried to fix it. He ended up being electrocuted and half died when ectoplasm was fused into his DNA."

"The Green Stuff." Tony realized.

"Yeah its green." Tucker replied, curious.

"It was on Danny's bandages." Tony answered. "What happened after that?"

"He gained Ghost powers, and a ghost half."

"Danny Phantom. So all those news reports about Danny Phantom, Danny was doing that?"

"Yeah…" Tucker mumbled.

Tony paused. "I wouldn't believe you unless I saw it with my own eyes. Which I did."

"Its crazy. Trust me. Being friends to a kid who has to fight ghosts 24/7 is not easy."

"That explains the grades on his report card."

He sighed, and continued after receiving a strange look from Tucker.

"I've been doing my research."

Tony's eyes widened. "Why did Danny end up on my doorstep?"

Tucker's face fell. "It's a long and sad story."

"Spill." He ordered.

"Danny was caught one day by his parents…"

"He didn't tell his ghost hunter parents? This is getting more and more crazier."

"It gets worse. They dissected him, and Jazz rescued him."

"So. Let me get this straight. My nephew is a half dead super powered ghost fighter who got captured and dissected by his ghost hunting parents?"

Tucker nodded.

"And I thought my Dad was bad."

Tony sat in silence, processing the information.

"Who is Plasmius then?" Tony asked.

"Vlad Plasimus is Vlad Masters, another half ghost who wants Maddie for a wife and Danny as his son."

"Another rich genius villain. Great." Tony mumbled.

"What?" Tucker requested.

"Nothing. Then what the hell happened with Sam out there?"

This stumped Tucker, who was thinking the same thing…

After a minute of silence, he answered. "My best guess it…about a year ago a ghost named Undergrowth came and took over Amity Park. He used mind control on Sam, and made her second in command. I think, that the experience left something in Sam's DNA. And when she put on the Phantom Suit…I think the DNA resurfaced and fused with the suit. It returned the powers she got when she was under Undergrowth's control."

"Who else knows about Danny?"

"Me, Sam, Jazz and Vlad. And every ghost in the Ghost Zone."

"Oh. That's too many." Tony joked. "Last one. How strong is Danny?"

"According to the Ghosts, Danny's the strongest ghost yet. He even beat the Ghost King."

"I'll ask about that later."

"Good idea."

Jazz returned from the back and immediately grabbed Tucker by the jumpsuit neck and lifted him from the seat.

"What the hell happened out there? You said no risks! That these suits weren't dangerous! I just spent the last 10 minutes trying to calm Sam down and keep her from phasing through the bed. Answer me!" She yelled the last sentence out and dropped Tucker onto the ground. Tucker, who was trying not to puke from the violent shaking, tried to answer.

"Something about Undergrowth."

"Undergrowth! But he's gone."

"He is! Clockwork has him. But I think the experience changed Sam's DNA and when she put on the Phantom suit it fused together."

"So is Sam half ghost now?"

"I don't know! I have to do a few tests and stuff."

"But we can still use them?" Jazz asked, calming down slowly.

"It wasn't the suit. It was Undergrowth's fault."

"I trust you Tucker. But don't let me down." She sat down in the seat behind Tony, and glared out the window.

"Anything else I should know? Does Danny have a clone? What about a fan club?" He chuckled.

"A 14 year old girl clone named Danielle, and the kids at school and a kind of ghost that lives in the Far North."

He glared at Tucker. He wasn't expecting an answer.

"And that explains why you don't have a Ghost Shield on this thing. Because then Danny couldn't be in here! Wow. Tucker. When you reach 18, you got a job at Stark. Just keep that in mind."

"Yes sir." Tucker joked.

Tony "magically" waved a hand over the console, which lit up.

"What do we do now? There's no way we're going to go charging after Masters. We don't have a plan, and you need to check on Sam. Let's head to my place. Now that there's no secrets. I think I can help you…"

Tucker raised an eyebrow, but steered the ship towards the weakest barrier point near Tony's house.

"Now. I wanna hear everything. I wanna know everything that has happened in the past two years."

* * *

><p>Tucker set the ship down, much better this time, and turned the ship off. Tony jumped out like a little boy, and raced down to the entrance of his Lab. Tucker helped the silent Sam and Jazz off the ship, and followed Tony.<p>

Tony placed his hand against the scanner. The door slid open, revealing the lab in the same state as he left.

"Welcome home Sir."

"Jarvis. I'm glad to see you fixed the Fudge problem."

"Yes sir. I managed to reboot, and delete the pesky file. I can't say the same for the version in the Specter Speeder."

"You mean you didn't link up?"

"And let that file into my system again? No thank you."

"At least you didn't lose your sense of humor Jarvis." Tony chuckled. Dummy and Butterfingers rolled into view.

"Been keeping the place clean boys?" The robots both nodded.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz entered the lab. Tucker whistled at the nice cars and anyalyzed the robots who were "glaring" at him in return.

"What are we doing down here Tony?" Jazz questioned.

"Well. After hearing everything Danny was done for Amity Park I thought I would return the favor. And how you guys have kept his secret for so long. I thought I would show you guys mine."

He turns with his arms wide to face the wall and nothing happens.

"All I see is a bunch of ugly posters."

"Its what's behind these posters." He huffs, and tears the posters down, leaving the pieces on the ground.

"Sir. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Jarvis. Just do it." Sounds of locks unlocking answered.

"Ever heard of Iron Man?" He grinned evilly. With that, Jarvis slid the wall panels out of the way, and the Mark III and War Machine and various other prototypes slid into view. He turned at the sound of a loud thump, to see Tucker on the floor.

"I'm Iron Man." He added for dramatic effect, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys don't mind if I slip the BackPack Armour from the Iron Man: Armored Adventure into the future chapters. ;D<strong>


	25. Many Different Problems

**I made a small edit. Here's the paragraph for you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam, Tucker, and Jazz entered the lab. Tucker whistled at the nice cars and anyalyzed the robots who were "glaring" at him in return.<strong>

**"What are we doing down here Tony?" Jazz questioned.**

**"Well. After hearing everything Danny was done for Amity Park I thought I would return the favor. And how you guys have kept his secret for so long. I thought I would show you guys mine."**

**He turns with his arms wide to face the wall and nothing happens.**

**"All I see is a bunch of ugly posters."**

**"Its what's behind these posters." He huffs, and tears the posters down, leaving the pieces on the ground.**

**"Sir. Are you sure about this?"**

**"Yes Jarvis. Just do it." Sounds of locks unlocking answered.**

**"Ever heard of Iron Man?" He grinned evilly. With that, Jarvis slid the wall panels out of the way, and the Mark III and War Machine and various other prototypes slid into view. He turned at the sound of a loud thump, to see Tucker on the floor.**

**"I'm Iron Man." He added for dramatic effect, of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>This has to be a record. Three updates in a weekend? :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Jazz and Sam both stood, shocked, impressed, and a little bit scared.<p>

Tucker had fainted as soon as the tech slid into view. Dummy rolled next to the quiet-for-once boy on the floor, a glass of water in his robot hand.

Tucker sputtered awake, his face dripping wet.

"Oh sweet meat! Please tell me I was imagining things. Sam with ghost powers and Tony being Iron Man? No way it was real…" He turned to see Tony glaring at him, and the various suits behind.

"Oh. Never mind." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I really hope this isn't a mistake. Last thing I need is more blackmailers…"

"Dude. We've kept Danny's secret for 2 years from everyone in Amity Park and _his parents. _You don't have to worry about us." Tucker said, raising his right hand.

"Good. That's why I told you. Now. If we weren't on such a tight schedule, I would introduce you. But. We have work to do." Tony grabbed Tucker and pulled him deeper into the depths of the Lab.

Which left Jazz and Sam together.

"We have work to do too." Jazz announced.

"Like…" Sam questioned.

"You have gained some form of ghost powers. And it shouldn't be too hard. You had a pretty easy time with Vlad and we helped Danny a lot. Shall we start?"

Sam shrugged as the green ring appeared and spilt, revealing her jumpsuit. A black glow surrounded her body and her eyes turned green..

* * *

><p>Tucker drooled as Tony dragged the poor boy deeper into the lab.<p>

"Jarvis. We got work to do. Tucker. I need to see _everything _the Fenton's have. Even that "secret" file. Yes I know that's yours." Tony cut off Tucker.

"Jarvis. The password for the file is dannysamjazztuckerfemafefo. And the WEP key is…" Tucker inserted the code onto the holographic keyboard.

"Password and WEP key accepted." Tucker grinned, as the files filled the space around the duo. Tucker easily adapted to the holographic interface.

"Trash. Trash. Hello Blackmail. Trash. Keep." He quickly sorted through the files. Tony just let the boy do his thing.

"Tony!" Tony and Tucker both froze. Tony knew that voice…and this wasn't going to be good.

James Rhodey entered the lab through the backdoor.

"What the hell is going on? There's a strange device floating in the driveway, and I can't get you the answer the phone. Pepper's been worried sick

"Hey Rhodey. Bye Rhodey." Tony pushed the military man towards the backdoor.

"Woah. I'm not leaving until I get an explanation."

"Well. My phone is floating in a parallel dimension, he's a friend of my alien nephew, and that's his ship outside. Happy?"

Tucker laughed from his seat and continued his work.

"No I'm not happy. I need you to…follow me out here."

"What? Tucker's cool. If you need to say something…"

Rhodey glared at Tony. "I don't know what you've gotten yourself into. And I'll find out later on TV probably. But there's a big problem in Pakistan."

"Like how big?"

"Like the Ten Rings discovered a large hidden stash of Stark Technology."

"And?" Tony raised his eyebrow.

"And what?" Rhodey answered, confused as always.

"There's always an 'And'." Tony argued.

"Well not this time. I need you to get over there and save the day. My reinforcements are days away."

"I can't."

"What do you mean 'you can't?' " He asked, angered.

"I mean. I'm trying to rescue my nephew."

"You mean the alien?" Rhodey joked.

"I'll explain later."

"Fine Tony." Rhodey raised his hands in defeat. "I'll just leave." He slowly walked towards the door.

"And Tony. They claim to be doing it because of Stane's spirit." Rhodey quickly jogged out the door.

"Damn him." Tony cursed. "Tucker I really have to fix this. You and Jarvis can fix it. I'll be back in about 3 hours."

"What? You're going after them? Now?"

Tony grabbed onto the chair Tucker sat in. He lowered his face close to Tuckers, and answered.

"**I made the problem. I can fix the problem. And besides. I'm fucking Iron Man. You wanna mess with me?**"

Tucker shook his head and sighed. "Fine. Just hurry back." Tony walked towards the closet, which held his special Iron Man Suits, perfect for comfort and other stupid reasons.

"Danny would do the same thing. I can see where he gets it. Hurry back."

* * *

><p>Tony stepped onto the platform. He lifted his arms, as his various robots attached the suit onto him.<p>

After the process finished, Tony ran through a simple diagnosis. He did not need something to go wrong now.

"Systems at 100%, Reactor at 100%."

"That was so fucking cool!" Tucker squealed from the outside. "So the entire suit runs off the Reactor?"

"Yes Tucker. Hold the fort down while I'm gone Jarvis."

"Will do sir." With that, he lifted off the ground and took off for Pakistan.

"Now. Tony said to get all the blueprints. That shouldn't be too hard." He said, very cocky. He pressed a button, and the entire screen crashed.

"Aw man! Tony's going to kill me!"

"I do not think Tony would fatally kill you."

"Jarvis. It's a figure…"

* * *

><p>Jazz was impressed. Sam had almost full control of her ghost powers. Except the plant thing. That needed some work.<p>

"Well. If this is permanent, you'll be set." Jazz admitted.

"I kinda hope it is. I've always felt so left out when Danny had to go fight by himself. Now we can share the ghost hunting duties, and he'll never have to go alone."

"Or he'll become so protective that he'll never leave your side." Jazz admitted.

Sam's eyes fell. "Or that." She agreed.

"We all know his obsession is protecting people." Jazz pointed out.

"And we all know Vlad's is getting Maddie." Both girls shuddered.

"Thanks Jazz. Sometimes its good to have someone to talk to."

"No prob Sam. Let's go check on Tony and Tucker." They walked towards the other part of the lab.

* * *

><p>They arrived to see Tucker trying to fix something.<p>

"Tucker. Where's Tony?"

"Tony is currently in Pakistan." Jarvis answered, cutting off Tucker.

"He what? When we're trying to save Danny? Now? Jarvis. I wanna talk to Tony."

Sam ordered, and Jarvis complied.

"Hello?" Tony's static voice filled the airwaves around the lab.

"Tony. Get your ass back here!"

"Sam I'm kinda…" A loud explosion cut him off.

"I don't care. Get back here, or I'll start destroying stuff."

"…Yes _Mom." _He cut the call off.

"Oh that jerk! He's just like Danny. Always going off and saving other people and never thinking about his friends!" Sam stormed off, probably to destroy something.

"Sam! Stop!" Jazz followed after her.

Tucker shook his head. "Girls. How we need them and hate them at the same time."

* * *

><p>Jazz found Sam, with a baseball bat beating to death a car…Well all Jazz knew it was fast.<p>

Jazz decided not to talk it out with Sam. Who would be stupid enough to talk to a girl with a baseball bat in her arms? And where did she get the baseball bat?

Sam took one more swing, and threw the bat onto the car, shattering the windshield.

She sighed. "Serves him right."

"I know Sam. Come on. Let's go see if we can help Tucker." They took one step and the power died which left the teen girls in the complete darkness.

"Tucker who?" A man with a flashlight and an black eyepatch stepped out from the blacker shadows. He threw an taped mouth and tied up Tucker towards the girls.

"By order of SHIELD. You three are under arrest for property damage, hacking into SHIELD computers, and just plain pissing me off."

* * *

><p><strong>I may get a second update out. May is the word.<strong>


	26. More Problems

**"Nick Fury. By order of SHIELD. Samantha Manson, Jasmine Fenton, and Tucker Foley are under arrest for property damage, hacking into SHIELD computers, and just plain pissing me off."**

* * *

><p>Jazz and Sam stood in the middle of the darkened room with Tucker tied up on the floor. Nick Fury stood, surrounded by other men in black.<p>

"Ok. We can explain. Tucker hacked into the computer to find Uncle Tony's address so we could visit my friend." Sam started.

"He's my brother." Jazz interrupted.

"And Tony just left to deal with something in Pakistan. You can call him and he'll explain everything. We really need Tony's help to rescue my friend and her brother."

Fury stood glaring at the trio.

"I want answers. What happened to Stark's house?"

"We kinda crashed into it on takeoff." Fury growled in return

"What do you know about Stark?"  
>"Everything. He's going to help us rescue his nephew, my friend, and her sister."<p>

"And who _is _this poor boy?"

"Danny Fenton."

"Danny Fenton. Fenton Fenton. Or do you mean _Phantom? _Yes. SHEILD has been keeping an eye on him. And you. My advice is this. _Watch your back. SHIELD is ALWAYS watching. _Boys! Move out."

With that, everyone vanished and the power came back on.

"I am terribly sorry. Mr Fury does have a way with words." Jarvis apologized.

"And people." Jazz replied. Sam picked up Tucker, and phased him from the bonds.

"That's the scariest thing I've seen all day." Tucker admitted.

Jazz and Sam nodded, and followed him into the lab.

* * *

><p>Pepper was freaking out. She hadn't heard from Tony in days after Danny's kidnapping, and now his house was gone! She pulled into the driveway with Happy, and almost fainted when she saw the house.<p>

"What if someone has kidnapped Tony? What if someone bombed his house and he's dead somewhere inside?"

"Pepper! Calm down! I'm sure Tony's fine. This would have leaked out if he had, OK? He's probably on vacation somewhere or something. Let's go see if he's in the lab and make sure everything is OK." Happy suggested, trying to calm the frantic Pepper down.

"OK. We'll go check the lab. But bring the gun." Happy nodded, and she followed behind him towards the lab.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Everything is done. Now we just have to wait for Tony to arrive." Tucker admitted.<p>

"And how long will that be?" Jazz questioned.

"Soon hopefully." Tucker shrugged. "I need to start reading anyway. Jarvis. Pull up the specs for the Reactor. There has to be someway of protecting it…"

"You will do no such thing." The trio turned, to see a large man pointing a gun followed by a woman with long red hair.

"Not another distraction!" Sam complained. "Jarvis. Can you get rid of them? Are they with SHEILD or is she some sort of reporter? Look lady. There's no need to pull out a gun…" Sam taunted.

"Welcome back, Ms Potts and Mr. Hogan."

"Jarvis? Who are these kids?" Pepper asked the AI.

"The red hair is Jasmine Fenton, older sister of Danny and niece of Tony. Black hair is Samantha Manson. Friend of Danny. Tucker Foley. Also friend of Danny."

"So you're Danny's friends? Good. Where's Tony?" Pepper asked, and motioned for Happy to lower the gun.

"And why are the suits out?" Happy questioned.

"Uh…Let Tony explain." Jazz replied.

"Tony's ETA is 45 seconds." Jarvis revealed.

The sound of a fast moving object grew close.

Tony flew in, and landed on the platform.

"Oh boy. I'm so screwed now." Tony said as soon as the facemask was removed.

Pepper and Happy were here.

"Tony! Oh my god, where have you been? What's wrong? Where's Danny? Why did you tell a bunch of kids?" Pepper babbled as she hugged Tony.

"Woah Pepper. You've missed a lot."

"Good to see you sir."

"Good to see you Happy. Now. We have some explaining to do." He looked over.

"No." All three teens said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, whining.

"We mean NO. We already said too much to you. We can't just go telling everyone about Danny." Sam clarified.

"But they're good at keeping secrets! They've kept mine." He argued back.

"They work for you. They kinda have to." Tucker replied.

"And the answer is still NO." The teens repeated.

"Tony. I'm missing something here. Aren't I?" Pepper admitted.

"Yes you are. The best thing for you to do is leave." Tony sighed.

"What?" Pepper exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm already in too deep, and you don't need to. They're right. It's his secret and you don't need to know. So please leave so we can fix the Reactor, make a new suit, and rescue Danny from an evil uncle bent on revenge."

"No Tony. I'm not leaving. You care a lot about this boy, and I want in. Remember. Who helped you beat Stane?"

"You did."

"Who helped you beat Whiplash?"

"You did." Tony admitted. He could see where this was going…

"And who…"

"Alright alright! Jesus. You are stubborn." Tony cut off another experience of being rescued by Pepper.

"Sorry Happy, but you'll have to leave."

"Alright Boss." Happy trudged out of the lab.

"Now. What's the big secret?"

"Later Potts. Right now I need to check out the Specter Deflector thingy and modify it."

He and Tucker set to work.

***Fancy Montage Time! :D***

Tucker and Tony designing it.

It fails.

Trying again.

They grin as the arm piece lights up.

They run as the piece attacks them and chases them around the lab.

Jazz and Pepper come downstairs just to be chased by the arm piece. They run back upstairs to the only remaining room above ground.

Sam saves the boys and decides to stick around.

They try again, this time both are covered in black soot from being shot at.

It works.

***End Fancy Montage and start Time Skip. Brought to you by ClockWork. ***

This pattern happens quite a few times before the suit is ready to be tested.

Tony stands on a platform, wearing most of an unpainted suit. His body has a white glow, thanks to an upgraded Phantom Suit. His Reactor is uncovered, in case it has to be reset.

"Ok Test Attempt Number One. The Ghost Shield." He looks to Sam, who nods. She changes and attempts to phase an arm through his chest. She does, and Tony falls over and Tucker rushes over and resets the Reactor.

* * *

><p>"Test Attempt Number 2." He proclaims a little while later. "I have boosted the strength. Let's do this!" He boasts. Sam rolls her eyes, and this time a blue shield stops her.<p>

"Looks like it works. But what about Ectobeams?" She asks.

"Sam I haven't…"

She grins and fires one. It throws Tony into the wall, making a nice Iron Man shape in the metal.

He groans.

"Sorry!" Sam yells.

* * *

><p>"Test Attempt Number 3. Ectobeams. Sam. Fire away." Tony says, a little less cocky this time.<p>

She fires a small ectobeam, which bounces off the blue shield.

Tony cracks a cocky grin, and then fires a large green ectobeam at Sam.

"Oh shi.." She's hit by the beam, and phases through the wall at the last second.

"Sorry!" He yells, and laughs.

Tucker faceplams, and shakes his head. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"OK. Test Number 4. Ghost Storage Device." Tony says.<p>

"Well. Its not a Thermos anymore." Sam stares at it the small thermos sized device under the right glove. "But there is no way you're going to…" Tony lifts the arm piece and sucks Sam into the device.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Sam and Tony are battling it out in the lab with Tucker hiding for his life.<p>

…We'll come back later.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's all for tonight. Sorry folks!<strong>


	27. Confuzzled? PART TWO

**Confuzzled PART TWO!**

**Danny gets captured and dissected by his parents, nearly dying if Clockwork hadn't stepped in. Jazz and Danny stay at a hotel, planning on flying to visit Uncle Tony. But Danny has a nightmare, and shoots Jazz.**

_**A month passes. **_

**Danny ends up on Tony's doorstep. Tony freaks out, because his long lost nephew has shown up on _his _doorstep. He takes Danny to a hospital, and a "ask no questions" Doctor, who fixes Danny up. 3 Ghost Vultures show up, looking for Danny, and after making fun of Tony, they try to attack Danny. Tony gets injured because the electromagnetic field that Ghosts produce while phasing interferes with the Arc Reactor. Danny sucks em up in a Mini-Thermos, and Pepper (with some help from Jarvis) fixes the Reactor. Tony takes Danny home, but has to leave on an Iron Man mission. He leaves Happy and Pepper in charge, with a warning from Danny to not answer the door to a certain Vlad Masters. Pepper ignores the warning, and Vlad kidnaps Danny. The scene ends with Tony calling a certain Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.**

**Meanwhile, Danny wakes up in a Ghost Proof cell. He escapes, defeats Vlad (who is insane by this point) with a strong Ghostly Wail and faints right as the Portal is about to explode.**

**Skulker rescues Vlad and Danny, and takes them to his island. Danny wakes up in another cell, this time with Temporary amnesia caused by collapsing. He escapes, and faints again.**

**The Trio arrive at Tony's, who reveals about the Arc Reactor so they will tell him where Danny is. He believes them, and goes along with them to save Danny.**

**They arrive in the GZ, and track Danny down. Walker temporarily kidnaps Tony, which causes the Reactor to go haywire again from phasing. Walker destroys Tony's phone and Jarvis uploads into the Specter Speeder. Sam and Jazz use the new Phantom Suits which give the users Halfa type powers and kick Walker's ass. Tucker rescues Tony and with help from Jarvis saves the Reactor from blowing up.**

**They continue on their way and find Vlad. Sam's so pissed off she attacks Vlad on her own. Somehow, when Undergrowth took control of her, he altered her DNA. The Phantom Suit merges with this altered DNA which turns her into a Halfa. (This is unknown how permanent it is.) Danny shows up somehow and saves the day, but runs out of energy and faints which reveals himself to Tony, who's shocked.**

**Vlad laughs evilly and kidnaps Danny again. Tony convinces the Teens to go back to his Lab, because he "has something that can help."**

**They arrive, and get the biggest shock when Tony reveals himself to be Iron Man. Tony and Tucker start working on a Ghost Buster suit, while Jazz discovers Sam has almost perfect control of her powers.**

**Rhodey shows up and convinces Tony to go save the day over in Pakistan, leaving the teens alone.**

**Fury shows up and almost arrests the teens, but he reveals he knows Danny's secret and warns the teens to stay clear of SHIELD.**

**Pepper and Happy show up, and only thanks to Jarvis does Happy NOT shoot them.**

**Tony returns, and continues work on the suit.**


	28. Test Flight With Music!

**I'm going for a record here. :D**

**Why is it Shoot To Thrill is the first song that starts when I sit down to type? *shrugs***

**I guess we'll never know.**

**You know what? Jazz and Pepper are scary alike. They both save the men's butts, they both cover for the men, and they both nurse for the men. And they save the day a few times, they are both red heads, and they help the men through difficult times. :D**

* * *

><p>Tony and Sam sit in the lab, with Jazz nursing the wounds. Tony and Sam had managed to destroy most of the lab, including a few cars (included the one she damaged last night) and the prototype suit. Tony sat glaring at Sam with a red ice bag on his head. He had numerous bruises and ecto-burns on his body, and Sam the same.<p>

"Now. What lesson did we learn today children?" Tucker asked, giggling.

Sam rolled her eyes, and repeated what Tucker had said earlier.

"That taking on a insane robot suit building genius isn't smart." She answered.

Tucker looked to Tony. He groaned and answered.

"That pissing off a girlfriend ghost powers isn't smart either."

"Thank you." He pulled out his PDA, and snapped a few pictures, grinned and put it up.

"Oww." Tony complained. Jazz had rubbed on some green stuff from the Specter Speeder on the burn on his shoulder, and IT BURNED.

"Yeah, but it's gone now." She replied as she rubbed the stuff off with a dirtied rag.

"I'd rather have Pepper nursing my wounds." He whined.

"She doesn't have experience with ecto-burns." Jazz argued.

"And. The less people who know about us the better." Sam commented.

"Aw come on. You can tell Pepper. She's trustworthy." Tony assured.

"Maybe we should. I've been talking with her upstairs and I think we should. Besides. I think there's more going on than just 'business." She giggled.

Tony's face turned red as the teens laughed. "I'm working on it, OK?"

"Now. We have one last test to do…" He stood up, grinning.

* * *

><p>Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Pepper stood in the only undamaged part of the Lab. Pepper freaked out when she saw the damage, but Tony managed to calm her down.<p>

"What have you been doing down here? It looks like a full blown war went on down here."

"It kinda did." He admitted sheepishly. "Just an argument with Sam. We're over it now."

"You and _Sam _did this?"

"Just watch. OK?" He cut off the rest of her rant. Tucker walked out, with a green and black backpack, putting it on the floor with a loud thud.

"This, is the newest Iron Man suit. The Ghost Buster! Complete with ectobeams, flight, ghost shield, and GSD!"

They stood in silence.

"It's a backpack, Tony." Pepper stated the obvious.

"It's a backpack now. But watch." He said, making his movements over dramatic as he slowly put the backpack on.

He snapped the buckles together, and the pack fitted snugly onto his Reactor which glowed brightly. A blue shield momentarily filled the space in front, and then vanished from view.

"It has the strongest Ghost Shield ever, which protects Tony from the phasing problem. Unfortunately, this means he can't phase through solid objects that would mean interfering with the Reactor. Though he can turn invisible! Andit can communicate with these new and improved Fenton Phones! " Tucker stated, proud of the device.

"And why do you need all this stuff?"

"Well. The truth is…My nephew is half dead, and being held captive by his crazy also half dead uncle. We're going to rescue him from a parallel universe with the help of his girlfriend who is also half dead, sister, and best friend."

"Tony. I want the truth. The real truth." Pepper ordered, unfazed by his attitude.

The teens and Tony laughed. "That is the truth! That's how we built this suit."

"I'm not leaving until you spill the truth."

"…" He sighs. He never expected Pepper could be so hard headed.

"You'll find out later." He finally says.

Tony slammed his fist against the glowing Reactor and lifted his arms. Similar to the Jumpsuit, the black and green suit spread out over his body, making various clicking and such noises. It finished completely, and a blue glow surrounded the suit.

"Yes!" Tucker exclaimed. "It works!" Sam and Jazz waited, expecting something to happen.

"Tony?" Tucker asked after a moment of silence. "Don't tell me…"

"Yes Tucker. There's a power failure causing this. Grab the sonic screwdriver and adjust the pesky boot. Again." Tony answered over the lab speakers.

Tucker jumped at the task. He grabbed the device off the nearest table, and adjusted the problem boot.

With that, the suit's arms lowered and Tony tested the joints.

"Care to take a test flight?" He questioned, probably grinning under that mask.

"I don't think the suit's…" Tucker warned just as Tony lifted off the ground. He hovered for a second, and then flew towards the exit.

"Sam. Would you mind?" Tucker pleads. He throws her a green earpiece.

Sam catches it and rolls her eyes. She places it in her ear and takes off running after Tony.

"What's Sam going…" Pepper asks just as the ring appears and she jumps into the air.

Jazz sighs and takes Pepper upstairs. "Everything Tony said was real!" Tucker hears her say at last.

"What is even up there that survived the takeoff?" He asks to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>And for the sake of this story, <em>this<em> suit can go maximum about 200 miles an hour. Tony will speed it up later.****

**Watch this video while reading this part. It really brings the story together.**

**youtube. (space) com/watch?v = I9PhfUsFvj0&feature=player_detail page#t=93s**

* * *

><p>Sam phased through the roof and watched as the green and black blur is doing various loops and turns through the air. She grins, and speeds after him. The black cloudless night is so beautiful. She smiles at the landscape, with all the twinkling lights below her.<p>

"Think you can keep up?" She asks.

She hears Tony laugh over the earpiece.

_"You're on."_ He takes off, and Sam follows behind. She loops around as they race. Tony watches in fascination at how easily she floats and cuts through the air with no wind resistance.

She cracks an evil grin, and shoots ahead going maximum speed. She shoots by him and heads towards the buildings. She flews around most buildings, and through some. She dodges various obstacles, and laughs when she realizes she lost Tony.

"Tony? Did I lose yah?" She jokes.

_"Its Happy who gets lost. Not me."_ He appears in front of her, laughing over the earpiece.

_"Invisibility, remember?"_ He vanishes from sight again. _"You'll have to be better than that to lose Iron Man."_

She laughs. "Is that a challenge?"

_"If you want it to be." _

She grins and sets off towards the heart of the city. California at night must be so beautiful. She breezes over the city. Circling and looping, she marvels at the sight.

"No wonder Danny loves this part of the job."

_"What?"_

"Nothing." She speeds up and shoots down closer to the streets.

"I never realized California was so busy at night."

_"You get used to it."_

She smirks when she sees something flash ahead of her. She takes off after it. She stops when she realizes it was just her imagination.

She laughs, and then coughs. A black puff of smoke leaves her mouth. She stops in mid air.

"Tony. We got a problem." She says, hesitantly. She spins in the air, searching.

_"Yeah? Like I need to speed this thing up. Must have something to do with that stupid boot."_

"No. Like a Ghost problem."

_"Ghosts? How can you tell?"_

"Ghost Sense. It senses when Ghosts are near."

_"But there aren't any ghosts here. Jarvis. Switch to the Ecto-Sensor."_

Sam turns just as a glowing green net flies towards her. It spins around and wraps itself around her. She screams in pain as it electrocutes her.

"Hello Ghost Child." Skulker fades into view.

_"Oh shit. California Meets Ghost. I bet that's a reality show in the making."_

* * *

><p><strong>Should Sam's powers be permanent? What should Sam's ghost half be called? Should I make a squeal? Any ideas?<strong>


	29. Testing Again

**Ok! The tally is…**

**Sam's Power: Yes = 4 No = 1 Unsure = 1**

**Sam's Name Choices:**

**Ivy Shadow**

**Anima Ebony **

**Raven Thorn**

** Dusk Shadow**

**Shadow Raven**

**Ivy Glow**

**Underlined are my favs.**

**_Vote now by review!_**

**I hope you guys don't mind if I add another character. Can you guess? :D Spoiler and cookies to those who can.**

**And I want to fully endorse Iron Man: Armored Adventures. Its weird, the CGI sometimes sucks, but I love comparing the Movie with the comics. And it helps me wait until Iron Man 3 and Avengers!**

* * *

><p>"Skulker!" Sam cried as she struggled to release herself from the glowing netting.<p>

"Yes. It is I! The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter." Looking to his arm scanner, he smirks.

"It seems the girlfriend has gained ghost powers. And you're human, with .1 percent machine in some sort of fancy suit?" He says, facing Tony.

"Its Iron Man." He raises an arm and captures the rather annoying ghost with a blue flash of light in the GSD.

With a jerk, Sam freed herself from the net, which disintegrates as it falls.

"That was your first Ghost. Congrats. Now let's get back. I'm feeling drained."

Tucker sits by himself in the lab. He's checking over his calculations and making a few modifications to the Phantom Suits and the Specter Speeder, with a little help from Jarvis and the data from the Fenton's computer.

Jazz had reported earlier that Pepper was taking the entire thing rather well, and Pepper took Jazz to her apartment so Jazz could straighten up a little bit.

This left Tucker alone. Not that he was worried. He had Jarvis, and Dummy for company. Though Tucker soon realized why Dummy was called Dummy…

* * *

><p><strong><em>EARLIER<em>****_…_******

**"Finished!" He exclaimed. The calculations for the updated Phantom suits were done. He stood up and went to make the necessary modifications, and turned around to see Dummy spraying the prototype with a fire extinguisher.**

**"No! Bad Dummy! Nooooo!"**

**_LATER BUT NOT PRESENT…_******

**He wiped the fire extinguisher foam off his kicking hat. That was the 3rd fire Extinguisher that Tucker had taken from the robot. Where did Tony keep those things? Jarvis tried to explain something about "a faulty heat sensor" but Tucker knew it was just Dummy messing with him.**

**_LATER BUT STILL NOT PRESENT…_**

**Tucker turned just to catch the robot in the act.**

**"No. Nooo. No!" Tucker ducked to avoid the spray.**

* * *

><p>Tucker had then banished the poor robot to start fixing upstairs. Who knew what could be going on up there…<p>

"Tony's ETA is 30 seconds." Jarvis interrupted his train of thought. He turned and waiting paiently.

Sam phased in through the roof, and landed shakily. She changed on contact with the ground.

Panting, she said, "Woah. That took more outta me than I thought. And finding Skulker didn't help any."

"Wait. Skulker? He's here?"

"He was." She paused to breathe. "Tony sucked him up in a heartbeat, after Skulker shot me with some power draining net. I'll be OK. Just give…me a minute."

Twisting the cover of the Reactor, the suit retracted into a backpack.

"So. What do I do with the ghost?" He asked, holding the separate GSD.

"We would dump him in the GZ...sp just leave him. We'll dump him on our way to rescue Danny." Tucker advised.

Tony just shrugged then asked , "Any reason why Dummy is taking apart what's left of my house?"

"Uh…" Tucker froze.

"Never mind. I needed to remodel…the entire house anyway. It needs better roof supports. Maybe SHIELD could help…"

Tucker and Sam both shuddered. "That Fury is one evil guy." Tucker admitted.

"You've met him?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. He tied me up and threatened to send us to jail. Then admitted he knew Danny is Phantom and vanished." Tucker answered.

"He's just so creepy." Sam added.

"Wait. So _Nick Fury _knew my nephew was dead before me?" Tony spat out, and rushed upstairs with an upgraded cell in hand.

They both flinched as the yelling could be heard from down stairs.

Tony returned a few minutes later, red faced.

"I'm not going to talk about it." He ignored Tucker's questions and set to work fixing the boot.

* * *

><p>Tucker and Jazz both stood in the upgraded Phantom suits, next to Sam who was in Ghost form and Tony, unsuited. The group was checking over everything, looking for bugs and various glitches.<p>

"Ready?" Tucker asks, hesitantly.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Jazz admits. "What have you updated about the suits this time?"

"They run off a Ghost Core, which is stored in the belt. And the ectobeams have been made stronger while the changing time is faster. Now you can just tap the center for the ghost core to shut down. Which is perfect for escaping Walker's jail, or something like that." Tucker grinned, and demonstrated.

"And I fixed the pesky boot." Tony smirked proudly.

Raising their arms, Tucker and Jazz both yelled. "Going Ghost!"

The different colored suits spread over their bodies, surrounding them in a white glow.

"Yes! It worked!" Tucker danced a little jig, and then fired an ectoball at Sam, who deflected it with a small black shield.

"Hit the deck!" Tucker yelled, as everyone hit the floor. The ectoball bounced around the lab, scorching the lab walls and narrowly missing Butterfingers.

It bounced around, gaining power and power as the speed increased.

"Tony? I'm back." Pepper walked right into the lab, and froze as the dangerous ecto-ball flew right towards her. With a quick flash of her hand, Sam created a black force field, which the ecto-ball bounced off.

Jumping to her feet, Sam caught the ball in between a black force field. She let it dissipate, and everyone sighed in relief as the danger passed.

"I'll tone the power down a tad." Tucker admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a lot of action. But please vote! I promise we will check in with Danny soon, and Vlad's butt will be kicked soon!<br>**


	30. Finished

**Really? No guesses? None at all? Well, then. You'll have to wait.**

**Raven Thorn is winning. You can still vote!**

**I'm surprised no one got the "sonic screwdriver" reference. :P**

***geek squeal***

**I think I'm going to go back and edit the chapters. Fix a few spelling (turn defiantly into definitely for one) and make things a little smoother.**

**I hate the fact that this was going to be mostly Pepperony, and Pepper's been absent most of this thing. Well, I fixed that by having Pepper give a nice speech. **

* * *

><p>"Ok. Its finished!" Tucker grinned. He stood glowing in his Phantom Suit, next to an upgraded Specter Speeder. "We're finally ready to save Danny." He stood covered in green ecto-scum, and was looking over the device again. Thankfully, Tony was able to hack into SHIELD and they upgraded it to SHIELD standards. Fury can't complain about a SHEILD standard vehicle. Tucker smirked and stepped to the right.<p>

A green ectobeam whizzed by his head. Tony was also finishing the Ghost Buster, and stood with an arm piece. The "shoot one fix once" pattern had been going on now for a while. All Tucker had to do was make sure his head was safely out of the way.

Sam phased down from upstairs, followed by Pepper who took the human way. Sam said, "I heard you from up there Tuck. Is it finished?"

"Yup!" Tucker smiled. "The new and Improved Specter Speeder has a built in GSD, Portal Locator, and stronger tracking abilities. Now it can scan for Danny in the GZ and our side." The door opened, revealing new seats and color scheme. "And! Its street legal and up to SHIELD standards."

"Does this mean your going to leave again?" Pepper asked.

Tony nodded. "I'm going to go help Danny. We saved us from the ghosts, and he's my nephew. Besides. I'll be back soon. Then we'll have to decide where to go from there." He said, wiping off non-existent dust off the glove.

"What do you mean?" Pepper titled her head.

"I mean." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Where they will live." He gave her a peck on the forehead, which caused her to blush.

"Sir. I think you should see this." Jarvis announced and interrupted the only real fluff in this damn story so far and the blue hologram filled the air. Tony placed the arm piece down and stared at the hologram.

"Is that a girl?" Tony asked. "Why is she exploring the wreckage of my house? Please tell me she's not…" Sam grinned and flew upstairs, followed by Tucker, before Tony could finish, which left Tony and Pepper.

* * *

><p>"Dani!" Sam exclaimed as she phased up through the ground." Dani, who assumed attack form, relaxed.<p>

"Sam! Tucker! What are you guys doing here? And wow. Nice outfit Sam."

"Thanks. What are we doing here? What about you? How did you find us?" Sam asked, worried. No one had heard from Dani since she left after she was stabilized.

"I heard about Danny being kidnapped from Vlad and came to help. Skulker tried to fight me, but I beat his butt. He did manage to lead me here though."

Sam hugged the smaller girl. "I'm just glad you're OK. Danny's been keeping an eye out for you, but you never came back." She finished, and released the hug.

"I know. I should have come back…but I was busy seeing the world. But what happened to you? Did you have an accident with the Portal too?" Dani asked, realizing what Sam had just done.

"No. Just a little mishap with the Phantom Suit. It gives us ghost powers, and Tuck and Jazz both have one."

"That's cool. Now. Tell me everything."

"Danny went missing a month ago after his parents captured Phantom."

Dani drew in her breath. "Oh my god. His PARENTS?" Her blue eyes turned ghostly green.

"Yes they did. Jazz helped him escaped and he visited your Uncle Tony."

"Is this his house?" She questioned, her eyes back to their normal blue.

"Yes."

"…What happened here?" She motioned to the house. The only thing left standing an open door leading to a still standing bedroom, where two chairs were stolen from the living room wreackage.

"I kinda crashed on the way outta here." Tucker chuckled.

"Oh. Continue then." Dani begged.

"Vlad kidnapped Danny, and Tony called us to rescue him. Sadly, we lost. But. Tony is going to help us, now that he knows Danny's secret."

She grinned. "I'm coming with you guys. Danny's saved my life twice now, and I need to repay the debt."

"Alright then. Team Phantom is going to kick Vlad's ass!"

* * *

><p>Pepper wandered around the floating vehicle. It was so strange, how it floated and could move with the touch of a finger. The cold metal bounced the blue holographic light around the lab.<p>

"What do you plan to do when you rescue Danny?" She asked, starting at the busy man in the corner. The Ghost Buster stood, and Tony was reattaching the glove with a strange tool.

"I don't know. What ever caused Danny's injuries was most likely caused by his parents. No way in hell am I letting him go back to that household. I know Jazz knows what happened. She'll probably take custody and they'll move somewhere. That's what Legally should happen. But…"

"But. You think you should gain custody." Pepper stated.

He set the tool down and stared at her. "Yes. But, raising two kids, one who's half dead and has been regularly defending his town for the past year, the other who wants to become a Physiatrist would be insane."

"Raising kids is not easy."

"Yeah. Just ask my Dad. And besides. What if they want nothing to do with me once I've rescued Danny?"

"That won't happen, Tony. Jazz is getting ready to go off to college for her degree. She will probably have to work a job, go to college and take care of Danny. That's too much for a 17-year-old girl. She will probably stay here because it will be a steady place for them to live. If you offered to pay for her degree I'm sure that would convince her that staying with you is the best choice for now. Danny's old enough that if duty calls, he can take care of himself for a couple hours."

"And how do you know all this, how?"

"…What do you think me and her have been talking about this entire time?"

Tony nodded. "No dresses and shoes, huh?"

Pepper sighed. "Oh Tony…"

"I guess that would work. Danny's always been the good kid. He just got thrown into a huge problem. With a little tutoring, I'm sure he could get caught up in no time. I bet me and Jazz could home school him, and he would have time to do his whole ghost thing."

Tony grinned. "Thanks Pepper. Now I just have to rescue him."

They both turned at the sound of voices. A small girl with black hair followed the teens down the stairs.

"Tony. This is Danielle Fenton." Sam introduced.

Tony glared at the girl. She was small, about 10 or so. Skinny, and her clothes were dirty. She looked like she could have been Danny's twin.

"Funny. I don't remember you. You didn't even come up in my search. Much less one who was almost a twin." Tony stated as his eyes narrowed.

"Busted." Tucker whispered.

"Now. Who are you _really?" _He demanded.

"I'm Danielle Fenton."

"Yes. But who are you really? An orphan? A friend?"

"I am Danielle Fenton. Vlad cloned me over a year ago, and rescued by Danny. Happy now?" She argued back.

"Does that mean…" She triggered the rings.

"I guess it does. Nice to meet you. I'm Tony Stark, Danny's legal Guardian."

He shook the girl's cold hand.

"Did you really think you could pull that one off? Cousin really?"

"It's worked for everyone else." Dani admitted.

"Clone huh? That's an interesting development. Don't tell me. You left so you could explore the world and make a name for yourself?" He asked as he studied her. She was alike in everyway, even as she scratched her neck like Danny.

She nodded. "After Danny saved me from Vlad. He's the one who cloned me."

"Damn. He really is CRAZY. Jarvis. Make a note. Project 38902C is going to placed on hold."

"Yes sir."

"Well. Does that mean I'm uncle to you too? I'm guessing yes because you look just like Danny…and I guess the cloning failed, considering I don't see another Danny running around here. Well Danielle. Welcome to Project Danny."

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I have no idea what happened to Tony at the end. What he making fun of her, or having fun and trying to lightened the conversation by using humor?<strong>

**We get to see the dilemma that's going on in Tony's head. But now Dani has thrown that plan into a spill.**

**I have some bad news. GR is starting back soon, and that means my IM obsession will probably die. I will finish this story!**

**That also means that GR2 should be started back soon.**

**I bet Bleeding Hearts 2 will start (if at all) after I watch IM 3 when it comes out. :D**

**This is probably the last update this week. I have a school project, and my job to do. ARGH.**


	31. Attack Plan

**Welcome! Here's a poll for you viewers! **

**What's your biggest pet peeve?**

**Mine is listening to people argue about Religion. I am sooo effing done with it. Being an Atheist in a family of bigot Christians is enough to drive me crazy.**

**No offense, non-racist, non-converting, Earth saving Christians!**

"Alrighty then. We are going to rescue Danny. Today."

Tony stood next to the Specter Speeder, in a blue jumpsuit type and his "backpack". Sam, who held a familiar BOO-merang in her hand and Dani, stood next to Tucker and Jazz, both who were wearing the Phantom Suits.

"Tucker. Star going over the preflight checks." Tony commanded, feeling overly cocky.

"Dude. We don't _have _preflight checks." Tucker chuckled.

"Well then. I'll be right back." He nodded and rushed upstairs. Tucker rolled his eyes, and went to prepare the vehicle.

* * *

><p>Pepper and Happy were standing in the only remaining room of the previously awesome Stark House. Tony rushed up from the lab, dressed in a blue jumpsuit and a green and black backpack.<p>

"Pepper. Happy." He greeted.

"Sir." Happy replied.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Pepper asked, worried.

"Yes Pepper. I'm leaving. I've got my new suit, and four kids who know way more than I do are ready to save Danny."

"Its just hard to believe you're going into a separate dimension to save your nephew."

"I know. Blame the crazy ghosts who hate his parents." He faked a grin.

"You better come back Tony."

"I plan on it Ms. Potts." A green and black vehicle floated into view, and honked.

Tony rolled his eyes, and kissed her.

Pepper blushed, and watched as Tony rushed towards the ship. He jumped into the floating ship, and with a wave they were off.

* * *

><p>Tony and Tucker sat in the front steering, while Jazz and Sam sat in the back. Dani Phantom flew along side the ship, keeping an eye out for trouble. They had launched the tracking device as soon as they entered the Ghost Zone, and it had distinctly went North. Or…in an Earth northerly direction, anyway. The ride was silent, as everyone was thinking about rescuing Danny.<p>

"So. What's the plan?" Jazz asked, curious.

"I say. Tony, me and Dani create a distraction and draw Vlad out, while you and Tucker go after Danny." Sam explained her idea.

"Sounds good to me." Tony admitted. Tucker nodded, and the plan was set.

The tracking device dipped down, and the ship followed after.

Dani phased through the ship, her ghost sense going crazy, "I think this is the *hiccup* place." She admitted.

The large desert island floated in the middle of the Zone. A building in the Center stood heavily protected by numerous ghost bodyguards.

"Its never easy, is it?" Tony sighed.

Tucker parked the floating ship hidden from the guards view. Dani stood in ghost form, with slight differences. Her hair was pulled back by a black bow, and was much longer than the previous life-saving visit. Sam, Tucker and Jazz stood in "ghost form", while Tony floated next to them, suitless.

"Ok. So we spilt from here. You guys go around back, and we'll take the front." Sam said. With a high five, the team split.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was a shorty! My Mom is making me go to bed early. :(<strong>

**And I've started watching Farscape, which rocks!  
><strong>


	32. Longer Attack Plan

**OK folks! Sorry the last one is so short. I'll do my best to make up for it.**

**I do have to suggest 3 stories to must read. **

**A Vent Comes To Haunt by Miriam1. Best HP/DP crossover**

**I Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts by Kung-fu Blaziken. I haven't even seen that version of GB but I find myself squealing when I get an email.**

**The password is Cheesepuffs. If you read this, put it in your review.**

**Anyone of KicsterAsh's stories concerning Andy.**

**Now. Back to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Ok. So we spilt from here. You guys go around back, and we'll take the front." Sam said. With a high five, the team split.<strong>

Tony watched as Tucker and Jazz flew around towards the back of the building, invisible and silent.

He, Sam, and Dani floated next to him while the Specter Speeder sat quietly in the hiding place somewhere behind them. Sam and Dani, both in ghost form, nodded and took off in opposite directions. Sam went left while Dani flew right. The plan was to make a big distraction to draw Vlad out and give Tucker and Jazz time to rescue Danny, and capture as many guards as possible. Tucker had made sure to give everyone except Tony a Thermos before he left.

He smirked, and checked the ghost shield. Satisfied he would have no giant explosions today, he floated towards the encampment.

The 20 or so guards stood guarded the glowing metal door.  
><em>"Ready?" <em>Tony placed Dani's voice from over the green very comfortable earpiece.

_"All clear. Tuck? You in?" _Sam checked in.

"W_e're in. Give 'em hell for me Sam." _Jazz urged.

_"Will do. Tony? You in position?" _Sam asked.

"Let me handle the distraction. I want to make an entrance." He smirked, unseen by the teens.

_"You're enjoying this waaay too much dude. Waaaay too much." _Tucker joked.

"I'm making my move." He bragged, and pocketed the green device. It wasn't needed for now.

"Hey Uglies!" This attracted the attention of the rather ugly one-eyed guards. Why were they holding bats?

A completely white familiar ghost appeared from the crowd. Tony narrowed his eyes. That was the ghost who tried to capture him earlier. He sighed. This was never easy.

"Human! By order of Ghost Zone law, I, Walker T. Hamilton place you under arrest. You have the right to fight the law and lose and anything you say will be used against you. The law dictates the punishment is DEATH! Get him boys!" Walker pointed, and the ghost flew towards him, swinging those bats like crazy.

"Wait!" Surprisingly, the ghosts stopped, glaring.

"I haven't introduced myself. I'm Tony Stark. I am the legal guardian of a boy named Danny Fenton or Phantom. And I have orders to give you guys hell." He grinned.

"But you're just a lowly human, who didn't even bring a lousy weapon." Some idiot lackey yelled from the crowd, which drew laughter from the large ghost group.

"Who says I _need _a weapon?" He laughed and pressed the Reactor. Stretching his arms out, he continued to laugh as the suit grew over his body. He was going to enjoy this soo very much.

The ghost group grew silent, and backed up slightly. This was _definitely _new. No Human had ever done this before.

Boo!" He yelled, and fired one green ectobeam as a green and a black ectobeam flew towards the group. Sam and Dani released their invisibility, each with a Thermos is hand.

"I was doing fine!" He whined from inside the suit, as he fired another shot.

_"We don't have all day." _Dani replied.

_"And I wanted a piece of the action." _Sam reminded as her plants drained energy from the ghosts. She sucked them into the Thermos as Dani and Tony attacked the other ghosts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TIME SKIP<em> **

Dani sucked Walker into the Thermos, the last ghost of the group. Sam and Dani floated near Tony, who was thinking,

"I think we're missing something. There's no way Vlad would allow this to be easy."

Sam and Dani nodded. "But what does that mean?" Dani asked, tilting her head.

Tony's eyes widened. "Tucker? Tucker report!"

Sam and Dani realized the same thing.

_"Hello Tony. Long time no see?" _The voice on the other end cackled.

"Vlad. What have you done with Tucker and Jazz?" Sam ordered.

_"Don't worry Samantha. They're fine, along with Danny."_

Sam growled in response.

"What do you want Vlad?" Tony interrupted Sam's probably evil thoughts.

_"Nothing you see. I'm going to finally kill the buffoon and have my revenge. Danny and Jazz will finally have the proper father. And there is nothing you can do about it!" _The sound of crushing metal filled the Halfas and human ears, then static.

"Damn it!" Tony and Sam both cursed. "We were so close!"

Dani's shoulders dropped. "But what about Tucker? Vlad has no use for him." Dani reasoned.

"No. But Tucker is a perfect bargaining tool to get what Vlad wants." Sam realized. "His hero complex means he'll join Vlad just to save Tucker. I can't believe we didn't see it before." Sam fretted.

"We'll have to go after him. We've come too far just to lose him. Let's check the building." Tony stated.

* * *

><p>Danny blinked a few times, his stomach growling loudly. Licking his parched lips, he struggled to sit up. Looking around, he realized he was in a small glowing metal box. He barely had room to sit up. Stretching his arms and legs as far as possible, he knocked over his "food bowl". The food stank badly, and probably wasn't even food. He sighed. This was Vlad's fourth attempt to trap him. Stretching his fingers, he nodded, glad all 10 were there. His last attempt almost took off a finger.<p>

He leaned against the box, testing and listening. Making a fist, he froze it over. Pulling his arm back, he punched the metal. A loud clang resounded through the box, which made his ears ring. He ran his fingers over the metal, using the light from his glowing eyes. Glad he at least made a dent, he punched it again. He gritted his teeth as the headache returned to his brain. Taking one last punch, the metal side burst at the seems and flew across the room.

Danny slid out of the box, and then froze at the sight. His Mom, Jazz and Tucker were hanging on the wall in front of him.

His anger grew dramatically. No one messed with his family! He shuddered at the horrible ideas on why his Dad was missing from the group. His fists glowed blue and the temperature dropped. Pointing a finger, he froze the constraints holding his family and best friend hostage. Working quickly, he broke the restraints and lowered the still sleeping forms onto the metal floor.

"Mom." He croaked out. It had been a month since it happened…and he shook his head to rid it of the flashbacks. He paused, and glared at the familiar belts around their waists. He placed his hand on Jazz's. He closed his eyes, as he felt his ectoplasm flowing through the belt.

"You bastard! You got the damn things working." He whispered to himself. "And you were trying to rescue me…"

"Indeed they did, Daniel." Danny turned and glared, his eyes turning blood red.

"Plasmius." He spat out in disgust, his fists glowing green at the sight of his nemesis.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. My neck hurts, I'm hungry, and Farscape is calling!<strong>

**I wonder if I'll ever write a story for Farscape…**

**Tell me what you think! I want everyone to review. EVERYONE!**


	33. Helpful

**Sorry I didn't update this week. We're going on vacation to Discovery Cove and Aquatica this weekend and we've been packing.**

**Must remember to take my iPod for the hour car ride…**

**Anyway. There will be no update this weekend. **

**Song: Secrets by OneRepublic**

* * *

><p>"Daniel Daniel Daniel. That's no way to greet your Father." Vlad grinned evilly.<p>

"You are not my Dad, you crazy frootloop bastard." Danny growled, his fists growing brighter.

Vlad smirked, his fists glowed pink in response. "I can easily beat you boy. Why even bother? As soon as your mother sees how she's wasted her life with that bumbling oof, she will join me. And then we can live together in peace."

"There's one flaw with your plan. She captured me Vlad. She and Dad _dissected _me while I was awake and screaming. She will never accept us! We're just blobs of ectoplasm!" Danny said, tears running down his face.

"She hates Phantom. There's no way I can tell them now. They'll never accept you or me, Vlad."

Vlad's red eyes narrowed.

"And there's no way in hell I'm going to live with you, Plasmius. Me and Jazz will be long gone before that happens."

"Tsk tsk. What do you think will happen? That you and Jasmine can just vanish from my sight? I can find you wherever you go! You can never escape me."

Vlad charged. He fired off a row of pink ectobeams, each right on target. With a wave of his hand, a green shield appeared, blocking the attacks.

Danny grinned. This was the perfect time to test out his plan. "You're getting slow, Old man."

"Old man?" Vlad snarled, and vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

Danny listened, waiting for the right moment. He was hoping Vlad would get cocky and make a mistake. But apparently not. He sighed, and waited, his fists glowing green.

He turned in time to take a pink fist to the gut. He groaned, and Vlad vanished again.

His head felt a strong kick, and the world started spinning. Danny closed his eyes, and he opened them with Vlad standing above him with his foot on his chest, his air supply dropping rapidly.

"Did you ever think you could beat me?" Vlad asked.

"Frootloop." Danny sputtered as new strength flowed through his veins. His ghostly glow increased, and he vanished in a puff of green smoke, leaving an angered Vlad.

Vlad growled. "How could that damn boy teleport? He hasn't learned that power, and he's severely weakened from the cell." He lifted Maddie, Jasmine, and that annoying geek back into the stasis cells.

Satisfied, he phased into the ceiling. "Now I'll have to track him down. "

He phased into a large lab, much like the one at his castle. A large device with a screen announced in the voice of Maddie, of course, "Real World Item Detected."

A large blip appeared on the screen. It was stationary, and very familiar.

"Well. Looks like he's sent reinforcements." He ignored it for now. They were no threat to him. Scanning, he grinned as he located the boy. Somewhere in the unvisited part of the GZ. "This is just the beginning, my boy." With a flash of pink, he vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>"No. But Tucker is a perfect bargaining tool to get what Vlad wants." Sam realized. "His hero complex means he'll join Vlad just to save Tucker. I can't believe we didn't see it before." Sam fretted.<strong>

**"We'll have to go after him. We've come too far just to lose him. Let's check the building." Tony stated.**

Tony, Dani, and Sam wandered around the empty building.

_"Find anything?" _Dani asked over the earphone currently in Tony's ear.

"Nothing. This building is empty."

"Same here." Sam's head said from above him, which then vanished.

"Ok. So Vlad's not here. Let's try the boomerang thing again." Dani entered the hallway through the wall, while Sam floated down from above.

They headed back towards the door in silence, when both ghost senses went off.

"BEWARE!"

Tony and the girls turned to see a very familiar overall dressed ghost.

"For I am the BOX GHOST!"

Dani sighed while Sam facepalmed, and Tony stared.

"So…There's a Box Ghost?" He chuckled.

"Yes. He's a annoyance at most." Sam sighed, and reached for the thermos.

"WAIT! I have nEWWWsss for yOOuuu!"

"We're waiting." Sam smirked.

"Plasmius is going to captuuure young Phantom! Who teleported and escaped and was last spootttted in the UnVisited part of the Ghoooost Zone! Now…BEWARE!" Boxy phased from sight, not risking being captured.

"Well. That's new." Sam said, surprised.

"Who knew Boxy could be helpful?" Dani admitted.**  
><strong>


	34. Healing

**I'm baaackkkk!**

**And hopefully better than before.**

**I have recently discovered Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and I'm enjoying it waaaay too much. **

**Stupid addicting superhero kids shows…**

**I admit, the actor who plays Tony (Eric Loomis) sounds SCARY like Robert Downey Jr.**

**I am currently sitting here typing with my head covered in plastic wrap, as I am testing out the kool-aid dying myth. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a little story I'm throwing around, and it's my own little novel idea. <strong>The normal text is an overlord author who controls the universe, while the **bold is my OC, **and the **_bold italic is my other OC._**

_The Résistance is a dangerous group, unknown to the public, but well known in the paranormal world. They wish every lycan, vampire, unicorn, super-powered human, Bigfoot, alien, ghost, dragon, and everything in between dead. The Defiance is a group made of every supernatural creature fighting to protect their lives and family, all without revealing themselves to the unaware public. This causes problems for two teens, right in the middle of the ongoing war between the Résistance and the Defiance._

_What would you do…_

**If you knew a group called the Résistance had kidnapped your mother, and held her captive for 15 years?**

**_If they kidnapped you and erased your memory and returned you home?_**

**If your Mom's side of the family loved the full moon?**

**_If you could do anything with technology you wanted?_**

**If you found out your Mom has been alive for the past 15 years?**

**_If you called your parents Ariel and Daniel, because you couldn't be sure they are your actually parents?_**

**If you and your geek Dad moved to a small unknown town to protect you from the Résistance?**

**_If you returned home to find an autistic brother you never knew you had?_**

_What would you do if one group was responsible for all the pain and suffering you and countless others had endured?_

_What would you do if you had the chance to save the ones you loved?_

**Could you save your brother, and crush the Résistance?**

**_Could you save your Mom, and defeat the Résistance?_**

It's a little rough, but I'm working on it.

Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p>"The Unvisted part of the Ghost Zone?" Tony sighed, this was never easy.<p>

"It's the part where no ghost dares enter. That part of the Zone is unstable, and many ghosts vanish." Dani answered

"Great. More Problems. Let's do this then." Sam floated towards the flying metal vehicle, and Dani and Tony followed behind.

Tony took the front seat, and Sam beside him.

**"Real World Item Detected. Real World Item Detected, with a Side of Fudge." **Jarvis announced, and a steaming hot plate of fudge slides up from the console.

"I see the problem…" Tony rolled his eyes, and sampled the fudge.

"That must be Danny!" Sam grinned. She pressing the large green button, and a glowing green map appeared, floating between the two.

The map showed a green landscape, with a large chunk missing from the map, obliviously the Unvisited part of the Zone.

A pink dot floated in the black section.

"That's gotta be Vlad." Dani piped up from the back, seeing the familiar shade of pink.

"And he'll lead us right to Danny." Tony grinned, and set the Specter Speeder on full speed.

* * *

><p>Danny stood on an unfamiliar rock, in a unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar ghosts. Which is never good.<p>

He had awaked to find sticks with glowing green arrowheads surrounding him, inches from his face.

The glowing green ghosts were dressed as tribesmen, and mumbled to themselves above him.

Danny blinked, but remained still.

"Stand down." A deep voice said, out of Danny's seeing range. The arrows were removed from his sight, and Danny sighed in relief.

"Welcome, Chosen One." Someone helped Danny up, and Danny stood face to face with the Leader of the tribe. His glowing skin contrasted with the red feather headdress he wore, as did the red beads around his neck.

"I am Joya, Leader of my people. We welcome you, to the Unvisited Ghost Zone, Chosen One."

"Uh….Hi. I'm Danny Phantom. Protector of…my people?" He answered.

"We all know of you, Phantom. You are the Chosen One, destined to defeat the Ghost King. Our Prophecy told of you. Come. You must be hungry."

Joya turned to the group of hunters. "Prepare the feast!"

* * *

><p>Danny sat next to Joya, at the end of the very long wooden table, with various plates full of food, soups, and other strange things.<p>

Every single person at the large table was staring at him.

"What are they waiting on?" He whispered to Joya.

"They are waiting on you, Phantom. The Chosen One takes first bite."

Danny sighed, and resisted the urged to roll his eyes. He picked up a leg of a strange animal, and hesitantly took a bite. He grinned, and gave the thumbs-up sign. The people cheered, and dug in.

Danny enjoyed the meal, trying a normal looking things, eating things he semi-recognized, avoiding things he did not recognize, having everyone stare at him and asking Joya more about the UnVisited Zone.

"Sadly, the stories are true. Legend says a monster eats any unsuspecting ghost, but most end up lost in the ever-changing landscape. This area has more portals to the real world, and many a ghost leave through those."

Danny nodded, and watched as the plates were cleared away. A young girl, with a big grin on her face and a small doll in her other arm, placed a bowl of glowing green ice cream (or something like that) in front of him. She smiled, and ran away to her proud mother standing nearby. **_(Fangirls FTW)_**

"What's this?" Danny asked.

"This is our special healing recipe. We call it _mana. _It has healing powers, perfect for the ailing Chosen One." Joya grinned.

"Thanks and all, but I'm just…" Joya interrupted him with a cold spoonful into his mouth.

Danny gagged, and swallowed the sour tasting _mana. _

"Eat, Chosen One. You will have many hardships tomorrow, and you need all your strength." Danny nodded, as the glare was enough to make Skulker eat it. Joya walked away, and whispered something into the _mana _bringing girl, who nodded.

* * *

><p>After answering about a hundred questions, and finishing the sour <em>mana<em>, the young girl returned. She took his hand, and led him to green tent. She bowed, and ran away.

He chuckled, and surveyed the room, feeling his strength returning to him. It had various drawings covering the walls, and Joya sitting in the middle of the tent.

"Welcome Phantom. I trust you feel your strength returning."

"Yes, and I thank you. Can I ask what all this means?" He asked, pointing to the pictures. They showed Danny defeating the Ghost King, with Vlad missing. One had his parents standing over a metal table, which Danny skipped. One showed a glowing portal, another Fright Knight. Clockwork also had a painting, as did a few of his most difficult enemies. Green arrows connected the strange text, and the various pictures. One even had a giant green asteroid heading for Earth. Yeah right.

"These are Prophecies regarding you. Clockwork, Master of Time has placed me in charge."

His eyes were drawn to a picture, that was changing. It showed Vlad, and him fighting. And was that Iron Man? Or some kinda of robot suit? He saw a strange dressed Sam, also fighting with him.

"What does it mean?"

"It means your time to fight Plasmius is coming."


	35. Halloween PART 1

**This is Halloween. This is Halloween!****  
>Yeah Halloween chapter! I'm posting it now, and the next chapter will be the big fight! :D<strong>

**This is in the PAST, ****Jazz is 6, and Danny is 4.**

**Cuteness ahead! Its long and a special cameo appearance. ;)**

**OMG THE AVENGERS TRAILER!**

**That's the sequel right there. Easy peasy. IM2 never happens, and Danny and Tony join the Avengers! :D**

**And I guess this is also AU, since Tony knows Fury before IM2…**

* * *

><p>Tony sat in his brand spanking new lab, fiddling with some kid size metal boots.<p>

The first lab was destroyed by a prototype. This new lab, on the other hand had special sound reduced materials, and steel reinforcements. It was designed to withstand a bomb.

…Hopefully it wouldn't have to.

Taking a nearby wrench from Dummy, he adjusting the boot. He was working on a prototype anti-gravity boot for a certain special nephew. He received an email, asking if he was open on Halloween for babysitting. He agreed instantly. Jack and Maddie were going to have a stakeout at the local graveyard to hunt for "ghosts" and the kids wanted to go trick or treating. And who better then the well-loved Uncle? He quickly threw together a costume, hopefully to disguise his identity from the press.

After hearing Danny's costume, he immediately set to work on a prototype. He was interested in mass-producing these, so having a nephew try them out would be perfect.

He laid the boot down, and programmed a few commands into the keyboard, "Jarvis. Program these setting into the boots."

"Will do, Sir." Jarvis and Dummy had steadily improved over the year. Jarvis now did more than coffee, but a few bugs still needed to be worked out. He was hoping Jarvis could be the AI butler of the house, someday.

"Completed." He picked up the boot, and pressed on the bottom of the show. The pressure sensor activated, and the anti-gravity kicked in momentarily. Hopefully it would simulate the typical astronaut walk. Glad with the results, he packed boots into the suitcase, and called for Happy.

* * *

><p>His private plane landed at Amity Park Airport at exactly 3 PM. He created quite a stir when his personal car, his custom orange Saleen S7 was pulled off the plane. Thankfully, his plane didn't have the trademark STARK plastered over it yet. Last thing he needed was the press knowing that Tony Stark was visiting Amity Park to visit his nephew. He shuddered at the stir THAT would cause.<p>

Throwing his suitcase in the car, he left the airport, and followed the GPS directions.

* * *

><p>"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me." He sighed, as he pulled into sight of the FentonWorks, is large green neon sign glowing brightly, even in the daytime He parked the car in the side alley, and knocked on the door.<p>

"T-Man!" Jack, dressed in a orange jumpsuit, opened the door, and bear hugged Tony, almost crushing the suitcase.

"Air…Need…" He gasped out.

"Oh, sorry man." He released the billionaire, and welcomed him inside. "Maddie! Kids, Uncle Tony's here!"

Pounding noises came form upstairs, and Danny and Jazz ran down the stairs.

"Uncle Tony!" They yelled, and tackled him. Well, Danny tripped and _almost _tackled him.

"Look at how big you guys have gotten! Your hair is going to be just like your Mom's, Jasmine." He said proudly, as he stood up with help from Jack.

"Its just Jazz now." She grinned, and straightened her blue hair bow in her ever-growing longer hair.

"Who's ready for Trick or Treating?"

"We are! We are!" They both grinned and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Now. What are you guys going to be for Halloween?" He asked, faking his "stupidity."

"I'm going to be an astroknot and fly around in space!" Danny grinned, standing taller.

"I'm going to be a Doctor, and make people better." Jazz smiled.

He looked at his watch. "Well, it's going to be awhile before we can leave. But who's up for a board game?"

"Ok! I'll choose." Jazz ran off into a different room.

"Mee too!" Danny followed after her.

"Tony! It's so good to see you." Maddie entered the living room from downstairs, dressed in a blue jumpsuit hugged Tony.

"You haven't changed a bit!" She admitted.

"And neither have you. What's up with the suits?"

"We're working on something." She revealed.

"Something BIG." Jack added, grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"Something so big Uncle Tony can't see?" He joked.

"Nah." Jack then pulled Tony down the stairs.

"Boys and their toys." Maddie sighed, and headed into the kitchen.

"Welcome to FentonWorks Lab!" Jack pointed to the large metal room. It had empty shelves, and a large hole in the wall on the far side. One shelf had a metal Thermos, a small gun, and a red Fez.

"And what is that giant gaping hole supposed to be? Some sort of 'ghost portal'?" He joked.

"Well..yes." Jack's face fell.

"Oh. How's the construction going?" He asked, hoping to pull Jack out of the mini funk.

"Great! I have the blueprints all drawn up. See!" Jack shoved the blue prints into Tony's face. Taking the blue prints from him, he quickly surveyed it, doubting it would work. But something caught his eye…

"Jack, why is the ON button inside the machine?" Tony questioned. That could be disastrous.

Jack yanked the blueprints from Tony, and quickly made the adjustment.

"There! Now. I smell fudge! Let's go see what Maddie's cooking." He rushed up the stairs, and left Tony alone with the large gaping hole.

Tony stood, thinking and watching it. He ran his fingers over the cold metal surrounding the hole. Metal pieces were randomly placed on the floor, and the light bounced off the pieces, creating a nice effect.

"I doubt this will ever work." He said, and followed the large man upstairs.

The room remained quiet, and still. Nothing moved, no noise.

Until a noise that could only be described as "vworp vworp", filled and echoed in the room. A blue Police box phased into the room, and a man peered out of it, dressed in a brown tweed jacket, a red bow tie, brown trousers and black boots. He stepped out after making sure he was alone. He looked around, patiently waiting for someone.

As if on cue, Clockwork did his "pausing time and appearing with a giant clock thingy."

"Doctor," The adult form ghost nodded.

"Clockwork. Master of Time. Good name, Actually. Excellent name." He grinned, "Now, what do you want me to do?"

Blue prints appeared next to the ghost. "I need you to switch these out with the blueprints on the table."

The Doctor took this, and quickly surveyed them. "Why, this is a blue print for a Ghost Portal! I thought Humanity didn't discover ghosts until at least 2054?"

"Doctor, even you know that Time can be rewritten. And it's being rewritten right now." He said, switching to his Elder form.

"Yes. I do it all the time. But…" He glanced back at the prints. "These have the ON button on the inside! That could cause death on an unwillingly and unknowing person!"

"Yes Doctor. And that's exactly what must happen. Danny Fenton must press the ON button in THIS timeline, or major consequences will occur. He must connect with his Uncle."

"I see where this is going. You need ME to do the deed, because the Observers hate us "time twisters." He chuckled.

A small grin graced young Clockwork's face. "You know me well, Doctor."

"Indeed I do." Doctor switched the blueprints, and stuck the "correct" ones into his jacket. But something caught his eye on that shelf.

He grabbed it off the shelf, and placed it on his head.

"Clockwork? What's this wonderful thing called?"

"That, is called a Fez."

"Fez, huh? Well. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool! Good day Clockwork! I'm off to save the world. Again." He disappeared into the TARDIS, leaving Clockwork alone.

"Silence Will Fall when the Question is asked. Good luck Doctor." He too vanished, and all was silent once again.

****This is a two parter, and the second will be posted today or tomorrow. :D**  
><strong>


	36. Halloween PART 2

**Another small cameo, just to tie in the AU of this. Tony knows the X-Men, and has some comic verse stuff in it.**

* * *

><p>"Alright. We'll be back around midnight." Maddie said, her arms full of suitcases, which were in turn full of ghost detectors, defenders, holding devices, and fudge.<p>

"Bye Mom!" The two kids waved goodbye, and watched as the large FentonWorks car pulled out of sight. Daylight was steadily fading, and was being replaced by night. Kids already wondered around the street.

"Huh. I guess the sign scares them off." Tony noticed, as not a single kid dared knock on the door.

"Alright. Let's put our costumes on!"

Jazz finished putting on her costume first. It was easy, since it consisted of a white lab coat (from her parents lab), a stethoscope, and a facemask.

"Doctor Jazz Fenton. I like it!" She said proudly, and rushed across the hall to help Danny with his costume.

Danny stood in his space room, with a white suit with a white backpack type thing with NASA printed on it. A large clear helmet sat on his bed, and he was searching his room for something.

"What's wrong Danny?" She asked him, as he continued the search.

"I can't find my boots!" He wailed.

"Maybe they're downstairs?" Danny nodded, grabbed his helmet, and followed her.

Tony stood in the living room, two boots in his hand and an empty suitcase.

Tony had chosen the perfect costume, one that would disguise him from the press. He had an Afro wig on, a bandana, small purple glasses, a peace sign necklace, floppy white shirt and pants, and boots that added 3 inches.

"What are you dressed as Unc' Tony?" Danny asked.

"He's a crazy man." Jazz answered.

"No. He's a fireman!" Danny replied, and turned to his sister.

"No, He's a chef." Jazz answered back. They both glared at each other, a obvious war was starting.

"I'm a hippie. You know. Peace and Love? It's perfect."

They stared at him, oblivious.

Tony sighed. Why did he even try? "OK Danny. Here are your boots. I've upgraded them for you."

Danny eagerly pulled them on, and placed his helmet on.

"Now what?" He asked curiously.

Tony smirked. "Take a step." Danny nodded, and hesitantly took a step. He bounced off the floor a foot, and took another step, which also launched him off the ground. Grinning and laughing like only a small child could, he bounced around the house in joy.

Tony laughed at his success. Now if THESE went on the market… Reaching a arm out, he grabbed the small boy out of the air.

"Now. It's getting dark. Its time to go trick or treating!" Squeals erupted from the kids. Tony opened the door, just to find a small girl with black hair dressed in a black princess dress. The strangest part was she had on a pair of black combat boots…

A small brown skinned boy with a blue lightsaber stood next to her. He had some sort of device attached at his waist.

The kids stared at him, and he stared back, mostly in surprise.

"Sam! Tucker!" The boy rushed beside Tony, and greeted the kids.

Tony stood watching this strange conversation. Would he have to watch these kids too?

"Can I ask who they are?" He asked to Jazz.

"That's Sam. Sam loves black stuff. And the other one is Tucker. He loves computers." She answered, leaning back and forth.

"Hey Unc' Tony. Sam and Tucker are going to go trick or treating with us!" Danny smiled.

"Great…" He faked enthusiasm. "Let's go already." He pulled from his pocket a pair of dark sunglasses, and followed them outside.

Locking the door, and almost saying good-bye to a nonexistent Jarvis, he followed the kids next door.

* * *

><p>After a few houses, Tony was extremely proud of his costume and his invention. No one recognized him, and Danny scared more than a few parents with his <em>shenanigans.<em>

"Come on Unc' Tony! It's a haunted house!" Danny waved the slow uncle towards a particularly scary looking house.

"Let's hope these kids are as brave as they seem." He sighed, and watched them bravely make their way through the "scary" yard to retrieve the candy prize. Pressing a small button on his glasses, he activated the X-Ray vision. He scanned the yard. He grinned when he realized that Grim Reaper was alive as he thought.

"Stark." A gruff voice growled. Tony turned in surprise, to face the man. The X-Ray glasses revealed who it was. After all, who had metal claws?

"Logan. Good to see you. Xavier checking up on me?" Tony asked, and faced the yard again. Logan dressed in a cowboy hat and a brown trench coat and strange gloves faced the "scary" yard, and watched as the Grim Reaper scared the kids.

"Nah. Checking up on some activity aroun' here. Nice disguise. But you're still wearin' that stupid aftershave."

"It attracts the ladies." Tony chuckled as Sam kicked the Reaper dressed man.

"Ouch. That's going to hurt in the mornin'." Logan commented, as the kids with the candy prize made their way back.

"No kidding." He turned to ask Logan what the activity was, and grinned as he realized Logan was gone.

"Tony Tony! Did you see what Sam did to the Reaper man?" Danny asked in excitement.

"Yeah I did. Now. Next house?"

* * *

><p>The next block had car after car, and kids galore. It was some sort of "party block". Switching to X-Ray, he grinned as a man hide in the shadows with a chainsaw. He watched as the man walked closer and closer, and the kids were unaware.<p>

Tony stepped aside, and the man charged with his chainsaw. Danny, Tucker, Jazz, and even Sam screamed in fright. Dropping the bags of candy, they ran ahead.

Tony laughed his ass off, and picked up the derelict bags of candy.

"Good Scare." He complimented the man, who continued on his hunt for scares.

* * *

><p>Catching up with the kids, who were laughing as hard as he was, they continued on their way. Tony slowed as he saw 3 teens on skateboards with bags full of candy heading his way. Would they try something stupid?<p>

"Hey kids. Sir." The tallest nodded to Tony.

"We've got some extra candy, that we don't need." The shortest one interrupted him.

"Our Mom will kill us if we come home with this much candy." The others nodded in agreement.

"I think we can help you with that." Tony said, as the teens gave a giant handful from each bag to the kids.

"Thanks Mister." They waved goodbye, and headed off for home.

Home…Uh oh.

"Jazz. Do you know the way back home?" Tony asked, and the oldest in the group froze.

"Nooo."

"Oh shi…" He stopped, as they stared at him, almost daring him to finish.

"Oh shoot."

* * *

><p>A couple phone calls, one to Jarvis, another to Tucker's parents, got the group home safely.<p>

The house was dark. Too dark. Tony stopped the kids. Something wasn't right here…

"BOO!" Two giant ghosts screamed and yodeled, causing Tony to punch the nearest, and grab the two nearest kids, which happened to be Sam and Danny. Tucker and Jazz ran after towards the safety of the outside darkness.

Standing in the street, Tony waited. He would see what their motives are, and go from there.

The ghosts walked outside, and Tony stopped as he realized one was very large, and the other was skinny…

"Oh Jack. I think we went to far." Maddie said, as she removed the costume.

"Nonsense, honey. All kids need a good scare. Now. Let's get some fudge!" The other, obliviously Jack, removed his costume.

"Daddy!" The Fenton kids yelled, and hugged the parents.

"Did you kids have fun with Tony?" The said kids nodded.

"Well. I better take Sam and Tucker home." Maddie sighed, and pulled her car keys out.

After they said goodbyes, Tony followed Jack and the kids inside for some fudge.

"How did the ghost stakeout go?" Tony asked, betting the result.

"It was a bust this time. But we'll get them. We'll prove Ghosts exist one day." Jack said confidently, and the "family" munched into the fudge.

* * *

><p><strong>I got another great crossover idea.<strong>

** PM me if you want to read it.**

**I got a challenge for you. Draw me a Iron Man/Danny Phantom crossover. It can be whatever you want, comic, drawing, photo manpulation. Don't matter.**

**...I should make one of those. :D**


	37. Ass Kicking

**Jeese! It was like 80 two days ago, and now I'm huddling here in 65-degree weather with the freaking windows open. I about froze to death last night!**

**…Stupid Florida weather. *troll face***

**Super long one!**

**Go on Youtube. Search this. _Avengers trailer sweded_. Watch. Laugh. Poor Thor…XD**

**I just watched the newest episode of GR. Six has a really awesome past. And I bet the number of Holix fanfics for the next few days will be extremely high. ;P**

**_Got no reason, got no shame. Got no family I can blame. Just don't let me disappear. Im'a tell you everything._**

* * *

><p><strong>His eyes were drawn to a picture that was changing. It showed Vlad, and him fighting. And was that Iron Man? Or some kinda of robot suit? He saw a strange dressed Sam, also fighting with him.<strong>

**"What does it mean?"**

**"It means your time to fight Plasmius is coming."**

* * *

><p>"Wait, you mean Plasmius is coming <em>here? <em>Now?"

"Yes, Phantom. He is flying this way as we speak. He will arrive sometime tomorrow, so you have time to sleep tonight. Our only duty is to rebuild your strength for the oncoming fight."

"What about you guys?"

"Us? Plasmius has no need for us. We shall be out of sight and view." He clapped his hands twice, and the young girl returned.

"My daughter Aria will take you to your room. Good night, Phantom. Sleep well." Joya nodded, and the young Aria pulled on his hand, leading him away.

She led him silently, many people staring in awe as he went by. He playfully grinned as he passed by, waving once or twice. She stopped in front of a black tent. She bowed, and ran away.

Danny entered the tent, and was thankful for the comfortable bed. Calling upon the rings, he dropped onto the bed. Asleep almost on pillow-head contact.

* * *

><p><strong>*Later by a couple hours*<strong>

Sam stood, well floated in the Uncharted Ghost Zone. Dani floated next to her, and they both stared into the vast area.

"I say we split up. Danny could be on any of these islands." Sam said frustrated.

"Agreed." They nodded, and took off for the islands, leaving Tony with the tracker.

"Ok. I'm picking up weird readings on this island…" He turned to see the girls were flying off in the wrong direction.

He groaned, and slapped an updated Specter Deflector, his trusty "backpack" on his back. He floated towards the correct island, hoping that the Specter Speeder was faster than Vlad.

* * *

><p>Tony landed harshly on the strange island. Surprised at all the various artwork, decorated stones, paintings, and stone statues.<p>

"Must be a primitive culture." He noted, and froze.

"Indeed. But we enjoy it." A strange voice said, and Tony turned to see glowing men with pointy and very sharp sticks aimed at his neck.

"I am Joya, this island's leader. State your name, and purpose."

"Tony, and I'm looking for someone." Tony gulped, and backed his head away as far as possible.

"Any poor soul who is lost out here is doomed."

"Well, his name is Danny F…"

"Silence! You will speak later. Guards, take him to the ceremonial grounds."

"The 4th or 8th, sir?"

"Oh, 8th." Joya grinned very evilly, which was bad news for Tony.

* * *

><p>Tony found himself standing in front of the tribesmen, handcuffed with glowing things.<p>

_Stay clam Stark. You got the Specter Deflector, and the Mark G. Just try to talk some sense in to this Joya person…_

"Speak, and let yourself be heard. May you convince us not to behead you."

_Tough crowd. _"I am Tony Stark, a Human from the "other side." I, along with his sister and girlfriend, have traveled a very far way, looking for my nephew. His name is Danny Fenton. But ghosts know him as Danny _Phantom."_

Hushed mumbling traveled through the crowd quickly.

"Awake Phantom. We must be sure…" The young girl known as Aria ran off.

Tony shifted his hands from the cuffs, freezing when he realized his hands slipped _through _the cuff. Mentally grinning, he slipped the other one out.

An explosion set off, off where the girl ran off. Pink explosions of light bounced around.

"Danny!" He ran towards the explosion, as the tribesmen did the exact opposite.

* * *

><p>Danny had been sleeping peacefully, when he was awoken by Aria. Something about a strange man? Danny, still mentally sleeping, followed after her like a little lost dog.<p>

The hairs on his neck stood up on end, and he shudder. Grabbing Aria, he rolled to the right as a pink beam flew by them.

"That was an excellent trick you pulled Daniel. Too bad you won't live long enough to master it." Plasmius laughed.

"Aria, run." He commanded, the young girl nodded.

* * *

><p>Tony arrived on the scene, just as the girl ran off, leaving Danny with Plasmius. Tony watched as Danny stood up. No longer was the small, weak Danny standing there. This Danny stood tall and proud, ready to kick some butt.<p>

"Looks like it's just you and me, boy." Plasmius taunted, as Danny conjured the famous blue rings.

"I will stop you."

"But not alone." Danny and Plasmius both turned at the sound of the voice to see Tony, standing proud.

"Uncle Tony!" Danny grinned, then his face turned to fear. "Get out of here. I can handle this bastard."

"You're not going to do this alone, Danny." Tony looked above him, as Dani and Sam landed next to him.

"Dani! Sam!"

"More people to be hurt Daniel. Shouldn't you know by now? What is your poor old uncle going to do? Hit me with a stick?" Plasmius laughed.

"Enough with this 'old' crap." Smacking his Reactor, the Mark G slowing formed over his body, leaving a slightly amused Vlad, and a shocked Danny.

Dani, Sam, and Tony all fired a beam, all hitting Vlad at the same time, throwing him backwards, leaving a smoke cloud.

"We're here for you Danny." Sam said, quickly hugging the long lost boy.

"And we all want a piece of Vlad." Dani grinned.

"Thanks guys. Now let's kick some Vlad ass!" The three teens cheered, just as Vlad reappeared.

"I will not be defeated by 3 teens." Vlad growled, and suddenly 4 Vlad's floated there.

Each clone chraged for a separate person.

"Jarvis. Full spectrum analysis. I wanna record all this data for later reference." Tony announced, as he fired a full repulsor beam at the clone.

"Sir. May I suggest an EMP blast?" Tony grinned, as he realized what Jarvis meant.

"For Danny. Fire EMP Blast." The nearby clone evaporated into pink smoke, as did Dani's.

He turned towards Sam's, only to see hers vanish as well. She grinned, and set her sights on Danny and Vlad.

Vlad, who was currently trying to choke Danny to death.

"Not a step! Anyone moves, he _dies._" The heroes froze, watching and waiting as Danny's struggles increased.

Precious seconds passed, until a certain girl kicked a certain evil villain in the nuts.

Aria vanished from sight as Danny dropped to the ground and vanished as well in a puff of green smoke.

He reappeared behind Dani, returning the air to precious lungs.

"On 3!" He yelled, readied an ectobeam in one hand, an ice in the other.

"1…" Sam raised her arms, as did Tony.

"2…" Dani pointed towards the still in pain Vlad.

"3!" Tony fired a full on repulsor beam, Danny with Ice and a green ectobeam, Sam with a black ectobeam, and Dani will full on green.

The beams combined into two, and hit Vlad full on, sending him flying into the air, and a huge smoke cloud, which covered the battleground.

The 4 heroes waited, the smoke growing thicker and thicker between them.

"Switch to Infra-red." Tony asked, the smoke tuning to colors. He could see the three teens, two with deep blue chests, the other almost red hot.

The teens each stood, motionless.

Dani yelled out in surprise, and fell to the ground, her heat signature indicating she reverted to human.

"Keep an eye out guys…"

A pink flash, with an extremely hot temperature, flew towards Danny. Before Tony could react and warn him, Danny vanished.

Grinning that Danny was safe, he concentrated on the last standing person. The smoke started to evaporate, and Tony could see Sam again. Dani lay unconscious on the ground, hopefully alive.

Vlad appeared in a puff of pink smoke, and hit Sam full on in the chest. She yelled in agony, and fell to the ground, black rings reverting her to a black and purple jumpsuit.

This left Tony…which was probably not smart.

He charged up a repulsor beam, and waited. He grinned, and turned around, and fired at the chest of Vlad.

"Too slow Old Man." He right kicked Vlad's head, then left kicked Vlad's chest. A punch to the jaw, and Vlad dropped to his knees.

"I've been waiting a long time, Vladdy. No one threatens my nephew." The loud clank of metal meeting and probably shattering a jawbone filled the helmet.

"No one kidnaps my nephew." With a kick, he shattered the right arm.

"And no one damn sure, kills my nephew!" With a satisfying kick, to the knee, also probably breaking it, he knocked Vlad down onto his back onto the ground, and placed a foot on Vlad's chest.

Vlad lay still for now, and Tony's adrenaline levels began to return to normal. He looked up, to see the tribesmen staring. They all broke into loud clapping.

Danny appeared in a puff of green smoke, and landed on the ground, a metal Thermos in hand.

Raising his head, he looked surprised to see Tony standing over a silent Vlad and the tribesmen clapping loudly.

"What'd I miss?" He joked.

"Nothing much, just me kicking Vlad's ass." Vlad's eyes shot open, and grabbed the leg on his chest.

With nothing more than a loud curse from Tony, Vlad threw the metal man somewhere into the surrounding forest.

Which left Danny and a broken Vlad. His blood red eyes were 'off', his face was malformed, his right arm hung loosely at his side, and his weight was placed on his left side.

"This is just the beginning, Daniel. You can never beat me. You can never win. I shall be always haunting you, in your dreams and _nightmares. Your destiny tells of it._"

Danny stood tall, and threw the metal Thermos away, which vanished into the forest.

"Clockwork said I should bring you to him in one piece for safekeeping. But you don't deserve to live. You'll killed people, murdering them for no reason. You're the reason why I cannot return home, why parents are out hunting for me this very moment. You may have killed my family, my home, and my life. But I control my destiny! And my destiny does not involve you!"

This last word turned into the most powerful ghostly wail, one capable of killing.

"I will not be deFEATeDDD! The wail continued, and the evil villain started to dissolve. His body started to lose form, and the body melted away, dissolving into pure ectoplasm. Danny continued the wail, until the body of the most evil Halfa was 100% gone. Dead, and long gone.

Danny's world turned black, and he plopped onto the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Distracting<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Page<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spacers<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny's eyes opened quickly searching for the villain, who was gone.<p>

"Shhhh. Calm down. Its OK." Danny's eyes adjusted, and he smiled as Tony filled his view. His eyes quickly looked for any damage from the fight, but the only damage he could see was a large cut on his head.

"Uncle Tony!" Danny wrapped his arms around the man, happy as could be.

"Its good to see you too." The two men sat there in silence, until the familiar voice interrupted them.

"Danny!" Dani and Sam both yelled, who also hugged Danny.

"Boy, am I glad to see you are both alive."

"You have no idea! I can't believe you really defeated Vlad!" Dani grinned, now that one of the largest stress factors in her life was gone.

"He's gone, Dani. He can't harm you anymore." He ruffled her white hair.

"Well, I'm glad it's all over" Sam smiled, as she stood in her original black and purple jumpsuit.

"And what the hell happened with you? I saw you fighting along with Dani. You didn't purposely…"

"No way. I'm not stupid. Something in the Phantom Suit. Tucker can explain it better than I can. All I know is when Vlad hit me in the chest, I lost it."

"And here I was thinking I would have to worry about you all the time."

The two lovebirds blushed.

"Ahh. Its good to see my two lovebirds are together at last." Tucker's voice entered the tent. Danny grinned, the last he saw of the boy was trapped in Vlad's lab.

"How did you escape?" He asked, curious.

"Apparently, Wulf was sent by Clockwork. We took your Mom back to FentonWorks, and he brought me here. We arrived like 5 minutes ago."

"Clockwork?" Tony asked, confused as ever.

"Master of Time. Explain later. And what happened after I passed out?"

"Joya and someone named Frostbite have been. I like him better than the doctors I have." Tony smirked, thinking back to how surprised he was when a giant yeti showed up, asking to see the Chosen One.

"And then Frostbite and Joya got into a long winded conversation about 'Who Knew The Chosen One Better.' " Dani giggled.

Danny jumped and floated above his bed, conjuring the blue rings. Floating through the ceiling, he smiled at the sight of Frostbite.

"Frostbite! Boy its good to see you." Danny landed next to the large ice yeti.

"Phantom! I'm glad to see you're awake. You had quite a experience, and I'm surprised you healed as well as you have." The yeti's face turned serious.

"It took special care to heal those chest wounds. Should I fear the worst?"

"Yeah, you should. But I have a question." Danny looked around the camp, the tribesmen now were equally in awe of the Yeti and Danny.

"Anything, Phantom."

"How did I suddenly learn Teleportation?"

"You are one of the most powerful ghosts in existences, but you live in the Human world. Since you've spent the last week in the Zone, your levels of ectoplasm have increased dramatically. In other words, you have recharged yourself. This made it easier for you to use a new power. The _mana _these local ghosts eat is made of a specialized Ectoplasm. So specialized, I'm taking as much as possible back with me for study."

Danny stood in thought, and then smiled. "Thanks Frostbite. Tell me, did you happen to use the Infi-Map to get here?"

"Indeed. Already the Infi-Map has 'mapped' this surrounding area."

"Great. That means I can take Tony home. Thanks Frostbite!" The young Phantom ran back towards the tent, leaving a smiling and proud Frostbite.

* * *

><p>Tony watched as the two half ghost teens, played with each other. He sighed, and shuddered at the thought of the Yeti removing Danny's shirt.<p>

_"That's new." The yeti known as Frostbite said surprised. Tony, still not trusting them, refused to be removed from the room. He wanted to keep a full eye on Danny._

_The large incision was healed, leaving a almost perfect Y shape on the sleeping boy's chest._

Tony was pulled from his flashback, as he watched the teens run after each other.

Tony's Specter Deflector fizzled slightly, some sort of ghost interference. He didn't notice as the ghosts' movements grew slower and slower.

"Anthony Stark."

Tony froze, and paused at the ghost in front of him. He was just a child! Or child…ghost.

"Remain calm. I am Clockwork. Master of Time. I mean you **no **harm." Tony relaxed when he realized that time was stopped.

"OK. I've heard of you." The ghost changed forms, almost growing older. He now looked like an adult. "Now what's this about?"

"Daniel Phantom, or Fenton, if you prefer. His destiny has changed dramatically in this timeline. Plasmius has been eradicated from the timeline, and Daniel has suffered a tragedy. He cannot return to his parents."

"What do you mean 'cannot'? Are you forcing him to stay away?" Tony said, growing angered at the ghost.

"He has the choice to return, if he so desires. That means the timeline will return to normal, but not. He needs to remain with you in this timeline. Many things are coming, and he needs the loving support of family." He changed forms again, now with a long white beard.

"…I'm not exactly what you call 'family' material."

"You and Virginia will learn."

Blushing, he asked, "You mean…?"

"Yes. She cares for you as much as you care for her. Continuing, Jasmine will remain with Danny, as will Dani. They will support each in the coming years, and battles. It is your choice, Anthony. Danny knows what he must do, and you must support his choices."

"I will."

"I must bid you a due. It seems I am to return to my post. Good luck, Anthony."

Clockwork faded from view, and Tony blinked in surprise as time continued on again. He stood in silence, pondering the future.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The ending is nearing! :D<strong>**

**I know some of you are complaining about the shortness of the fight scene, but I don't have enough experience to really write it. Feel free to write me a little part and send it to me. I'll use it to lengthen the fight scene. **


	38. Rebuilding

**Shit. I forgot about Jazz…**

**WOO HOO. I downloaded the Doctor Who theme onto my iPod. I feel like saving someone from aliens, or traveling to England looking for a certain blue police box….**

**I'm also going to ask you for one thing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Anything. I don't care what you say. No...say the most random thing ever. Winner gets a sneak peak!**

* * *

><p>Pepper stood by what was left of the mansion, along with another red hair teen. Pepper got a call from someone saying Tony would be arriving shortly here, and Jazz demanded to come along. They immediately called Happy, who stood next to the red heads now. They patiently waited, scanning for a sign of the ship.<p>

Why didn't Tony call her? What if he was injured? Dying, maybe even dead? Her breath caught in her throat as a metal ship appeared out of a green portal, and flew towards them. The faithful friends (and maybe more) watched as the ship landed skillfully in front of them. The door opened, revealing Tony and 4 teens. She smiled, thankful the only damage looked to be a cut on his head.

Pepper recognized three of them as Sam, Tucker, and Danny, but the 4th remained unknown.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled, and almost squeezed the poor boy to death. "I was so worried about you."

"Air…" She released the boy, and then demanded to know what happened. The 4 teens then filled Jazz in, and Jazz revealed that Clockwork has rescued her and she had been with Pepper since last night. She laughed when she said Pepper was really surprised to see her at 3 AM… The teens laughed in return.

* * *

><p>"Pepper!" Pepper smiled as Tony encircled her in his arms.<p>

"I'm so glad you're ok." She mumbled out, her eyes already watering.

"Its good to have you back, Sir." Happy interrupted the warm loving moment, and the two separated.

"Yes, Thank you, Happy. _Kids, _come on now. Don't be shy!" Tony joked. The teens groaned in return, and stepped down from the ship.

"Happy, this is Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Danielle, and you already know Jazz."

Happy nodded, surprised at the remarkable resemblance between Danny and Danielle.

"Good, now that everyone is buddy-buddy, we have work to do." Tony turned and faced the mansion, and groaned. "This is going to take awhile to repair. And we need somewhere to stay…" He smiled in his usual cocky way, and dialed Tucker's phone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SHIELD Headquarters<em>**

"Sir, Tony Stark is on the phone for you." The unnamed guard said, then left the office.

Nick Fury grumbled, then put the annoying genius on the screen.

"You're alive. Last I heard you were visiting some parallel universe to rescue a certain ghost teen."

_"Did everyone know but me?"_

"Now Stark…You obviously called about something you need. Maybe this has something to do with the destroyed Stark Mansion?" Smirking, Fury leaned back in his chair.

_"Yeah. I need a favor…"_

"Already on it." Fury hung up on the genius, and called for a guard.

"Send out the Stark Package 1B."

"Yes sir!" Saluting, the same unnamed guard left the man alone in his office once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stark Mansion<em>**

He sighed at the fact he was just hung up on. But, the package would be here very soon, so that made up for it.

"What was that about Tony?" Pepper asked, and the teens all looked on in question.

"That…was my invention."

"…"

"You'll see." Danny and Danielle both looked up, watching something.

A jet flew into human vision, and out dropped a large box, which fell towards the ground. Danny and Danielle both moved towards the right, and the other teens followed.

Tony, seeing the half ghost teens moving to right, through it would be smart to do as well. He pushed Pepper and Happy out of the way, and hoped they were right.

**(Oh crap. Did I just make a pun?)**

Seconds later the box fell right where they were standing, with a loud resounding THUD.

Thankful for the hint, Tony moved towards the box, which sprung open.

They watched as Tony fiddled around inside, waiting to see what Tony had come up with.

"This is a little something I created for when this happened." He said, pulled a control box out of the box.

He pulled out 3 large boxes, each a different size. The smallest had STARK printed on the outside, while the others had numbers.

Placing the STARK on the ground, he aimed the control box at it. Pressing a button, the box glowed yellow, and expanded into a large tent. He repeated this with the other ones, each one bigger than the last.

"OK. The biggest is for the girls, the second for the boys, and that's mine."

Tony entered his tent, and the teens followed into the designated tents.

* * *

><p>"I call the TV!"<p>

Tucker dibs the large TV, while Danny checked out the beds. It had two large comfortable beds, a small kitchen, bathroom, and TV.

The girl's room had the same thing, except with 3 beds.

Leaving Tuck to check out the TV, he silently turned invisible and phased through the tent, and entered Tony's.

Tony's had an extremely large screen, with various control panels.

"Welcome home Danny." Jarvis' voice rang through the tent, blowing his cover.

Tony turned, but couldn't see Danny, then remembered why.

"Its good to see you to." Danny released his invisibility. "What are these things?"

"These…are my special tents, incase something like this happened. Using a technology created by a friend, I can shrink the entire tent, and expand it. I left a few with SHEILD, and I just call on Fury when I need it."

Danny's eyes were drawn to the screen, which was covered in blueprints.

"And what are you doing now?"

"Designing blueprints for the new house." He quickly added another bedroom, along with a bathroom. The lab size was increased, along with the master bedroom. He increased the strength of the roof, for obvious reasons and added a heli-pad.

With a flick of his hand, the prints vanished.

"I just sent them to my personal house building company." It beeped, and apparently they replied.

"They'll be here in two days. Construction will take approximately… 6 weeks. But I'm going to hire more people, and we can help out. And that doesn't include the new lab. The old one has to come out…" He winked, which worried Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later<strong>

Tony sat in his new lab, in his special blue jumpsuit, grinning at the modernist feel of it. He was installing Jarvis in the wiring in the house, which annoyed Jarvis to no end.

"Upload complete."

"Jarvis! Its good to hear you again. Everything working?"

"I am able to monitor 99 percent of the building, all connections are responding, and I am connected to STARK Industries and your personal files. Mr. Foley's technical security system is working at 100%, and I am detecting Danny and Danielle. I am unable to monitor the master bedroom, and coffee machine does not seem to be responding."

"Mr Foley? Oh god…" At the sound of grinding metal, Tony turned in time to see a certain special car drop a few feet, before stopping. Thankfully.

"Dani! I told you not to drop it." A special white haired teen appeared and had managed to stop the car from free falling without straining, carefully set it down on the lab floor.

"I didn't! It slipped!" Another white hair teen complained as she floated down the giant hole.

"Fine, go get the last one." She huffed, and then floated up into the ceiling.

"How's it going?" Danny asked, seeing Tony messing with some wiring.

"Good. I just need to make the specifications for the car lift, after I fix this shielding flaw."

Danny teleported out of sight, and appeared just in time to catch the free falling car before it hit the ground.

"Dani!"

"Sorry!"

Danny groaned, then phased through the ground. The car lowered and lowered, until its tangible tires hit the ground.

Danny appeared next to the last car, and looked up at the giant gaping hole in the roof.

"So what's the plan for this thing again?"

"I already told you. Since the lab is underground, I need a way to get my cars above ground."

"It's called a garage Tony."

Tony sighed, and then continued. "It's going to by hydraulic lift, which lifts the car above ground."

"And what about that round hole next to it?"

"That's so I can get above ground."

"Ok then…"

"See that thing over there?"

"The big metal hamster tube?"

"Yes, the big metal hamster tube. I want you to attach one end at the roof, and the other right there." He pointed, and Danny nodded.

Danny lifted it, and squeezed it through the hole.

The elevator opened, and out stepped Tucker, Dummy, and Butterfingers.

"Hey Tuck. How's the progress going?"

"Great. Pepper and Jazz are choosing the 'décor' and I've managed to repair Dummy's claw." Dummy beeped in happiness, and then pinched Tucker in the…lower area.

Tony ignored the following high pitched squeal.

Tony rose from his seat, and entered the elevator as Dummy and Butterfingers took their rightful place in the lab, next to the for once quiet Tucker. The doors opened, and sighed.

The room was covered in fashion magazines, with various pages taped around the unpainted room. Pieces of paper with various writings and drawings decorated the room.

He turned to inspect the tube, which stuck out like a sore thumb. He leaned in, noticing a piece of paper was already there.

"Fake fireplace to disguise giant tube thing." He read aloud. "Oh boy." He moved to the left as a worker with metal cans passed by him.

He headed into the Kitchen, and stopped when he realized Sam was ordering them men around.

"Is this recycled metal?"

"No…but."

"Well it should be! Jarvis, add this to your Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian menu…"

Quickly leaving the room, he headed back towards the lab.

"Jarvis. Ready the Mark 3."

He watched the robotic arms rise from the floor. He stepped into the boots, and felt as the suit was successfully completed.

Testing that everything was working, he took off up through the metal tube.

He stopped in mid air above the mansion, scanning everything. He smirked, remembering what Danny suggested should be added.

_"Every mansion needs a star gazing area on the roof."_

Glad that everything checked out, he landed back in the lab, and waited as the robots removed the Mark 3.

Pepper awaited him, alone in the lab.

"Hey Pep, how's the decorating going?" Tony joked.

"Well, for your information, Jazz and I have selected the furniture and paint job. Which should be completed in 2 days."

"That's great. The mansion is almost completed." Tony faked enthusiasm.

This perked Pepper's 'Worry Sensor'. "Tony? Is something wrong?"

"…"

"Tony." She said, more stern this time.

"I'm worried."

"About Danny?"

"And his choice. I haven't mentioned it, and he hasn't either. Do you think he'll return home? To his parents that almost killed him?"

"I don't know Tony. It's his choice, and we can't decide it for him. He'll let you know soon enough."

"Thanks Pep." He chuckled once.

"What's so funny?" She asked, curious.

"Something that a friend said. About us." Vague as ever was his answer, it was.

"Us?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Tony… If you're hiding something again…"

"Its nothing! I swear."

"Tony, if you don't tell me right now…"**  
><strong>


	39. Rebuilding 2

**We visited Kennedy Space Center for the first time to do the Star Trek stuff. They screwed us outta the movie, and it was pretty lame. (Pictures may follow) We came home and watched the movie. For the 3rd time. :D**

**And we discovered the awesomeness of Fruits Basket anime! It's the only G anime on Netflix that isn't all angst and romance. Any suggestions?**

**My family threw me a surprise party, and my birthday isn't till Nov. 1st! My friend and her grandma were there, along with my Dad, Mom and younger sister. We played Old Maid and Trivia Pursuit, and had brownies and ice cream.**

**I got yarn and new knitting needles, and an iTunes gift card.**

**Yeah TARDIS wrist warmers! **

**_…Is this normal?_**

**Anyway. THE STORY IS BEING DISCONTINUED!**

**Sorry. Needed to catch the attention of the skimmers. ;) This story has about 2 chapters left, and then I will move on to the SPOILERS. **

**Did you think I would spill it now? XD**

* * *

><p><strong>CRACK!<strong>

A priceless vase, which was perfect there, shattered because of the stray cork and the pieces landed harshly on the new floor, breaking into more pieces.

Tony, in his hand the offending wine bottle, stifled a laugh, as did most of the occupants at the table.

"I didn't like it there anyway." He said, hopefully to avoid the wrath of Pepper and placed the over flowing bottle onto the table clothe.

"Of course you didn't." Pepper rolled her eyes at the immaturity of him.

"Danny?" This attracted the attention of the couple. Sam, in a nice purple dress, had finished laughing to see Danny was missing from the table.

"I'm here." He phased into view, pale white.

"Dude, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Tucker laughed, and then received a slap from Jazz and Dani.

"Nah, just startled me." He said, and straightening his bowtie.

"OK then… This officially completes the NEW Stark Mansion. Now, dig in!" Tony, finishing his little speech, sat down and dug into the delicious freshly prepared food, as did the rest of the table guests.

* * *

><p>The group finished the meal, and each did their part to clean up. Tony's part included fixing the broken vase. Tucker, Jazz and Dani loaded the dishes into the top-of-the-line dishwasher, while Pepper, Sam and Danny put the remaining food into the specially made STARK fridge.<p>

After Tony cleaned up his mess, and a nice book was placed there instead, the group moved into the newly painted living room. The grown-ups drank from the champagne, while the teens enjoyed the ginger ale.

**(I don't endorse Underage Drinking. Don't do it! …And wine tastes like *$&)**

"I have an announcement to make. The mansion is complete. Vlad is dead, Danny is safe, and the world is safe for another day. And Danny, Danielle, and Jazz have a decision to make. Due to the fact returning to your parents could be disastrous, I have decided to ask…If you three would like to live here. Until Jazz has graduated from college and received full custody. Or maybe even longer."

This shocked the teens. No one was expecting the move from the billionaire. They assumed the Fentons would live with Jazz.

"I don't know…We couldn't do that." Jazz sputtered.

"Nonsense. I'm your billionaire uncle, with a house big enough for all of us. I can pay for your education, and you can go become the Psychiatrist I know you want to be, and Danny and Danielle can live here with the 'old man'."

"You're not old Tony…"

"Hush Pepper. I'm in the middle of a big motivational, moving speech."

"Overdramatic much?" She answered, rolling her eyes.

Jazz remained silent. She didn't think about how she could afford to go college full time and take care of Danny. And now Dani was in the picture… And Danny was still in a sensitive part of his growing up, and needed a fatherly figure. This would be a steady environment, and he did risk his life to save Danny…

She turned to ask Danny, when he vanished in a puff of green smoke.

"Not exactly the happy answer I was hoping for." Tony sighed.

* * *

><p>After waiting for nearly three hours, the teens and Pepper reluctantly went to bed. Jazz said she could sleep on it, and Tony could only hope this was good news.<p>

Tony waited patiently, with an eye on the cameras surrounding the mansion.

* * *

><p>It was well past 2 AM before Tony saw any sign of Danny. A puff of green smoke on the roof alerted Jarvis, who woke up the sleeping Tony.<p>

Tony climbed up the ladder, which headed towards the sky-viewing platform.

His breath caught in his throat, as he marveled in the beauty of the sky tonight. The full moon lit up everything, and revealed a certain glowing boy on the roof.

"Hey." His voice broke the silence, and the boy turned. With the boy's glowing green eyes, Tony could see the wetness of his cheeks.

The boy remained silent, his hands gripping his chest.

Tony took a seat next to him, and placed an arm carefully around him. He withdrew it when he realized how cold Danny was.

"Its 2:30 AM." He said, breaking the silence.

The sniffles answered.

"Did you hear the story about my Reactor?"

The caught his attention. Danny raised his head from his knees, and stared at Tony.

He undid his shirt, revealing the glowing device, shivering slightly as the cold air blew across his chest.

Danny reached to touch it, but was stopped by a shield surrounding it. He quickly withdrew his hand, returning it to his chest.

"Had to install a shield. Last thing I need is some random ghost destroying a city block."

Danny's head popped up, as a puff of blue smoke floated out of his mouth.

Tony was immediately set on alert. Danny could probably handle it…but he just finished the mansion.

Floating to his feet, and turned in time to be attacked…by a small green dog.

"Cujo! Get off!" He sputtered as the dog nearly licked him half to death. Which technically would be a full death, but details are boring.

"I assume you know this ghost?" He asked, as the boy managed to remove the dog from his face.

"This is Cujo. He was a guard dog at a factory."

"This cute thing is a guard dog?" Reaching a hand to pet it, Tony stumbled backwards in surprised as the dog suddenly grew in size, dwarfing the two of them.

"Ok. I believe you."

"Cujo! Down. Down... Tony is a friend. Frienddd." Danny floated by its head, comforting the dog. It yipped, and returned to its previous size.

The dog jumped into the boy's arms, which made Danny smile.

"Well. Atleast heeee _won'tttttttttt…."_

Danny watched as time slowed to a stop, the dog in his arms also freezing.

"Welcome back Clockwork." Danny turned to see the fellow ghost of time.

"Daniel." Clockwork nodded, and touched the small dog on the head.

The dog, now released from Clockwork's spell, yipped in excitement.

"Why didn't you warn me? Why did you have to let me suffer like that?" His tears streamed down his face again.

"I was not aware." The Master of Time's face drooped with sadness. "The time stream was altered. This is not supposed to happen, but it did. And in this universe, you must stay with Anthony. Your future holds bigger problems than protecting Amity Park."

"I can make my own choices. I can go back, and explain to my Mom and everything will be fine."

"That future must not happen. The future of Earth and the Ghost Zone depend on you, Daniel. You are a child, destined to walk both worlds."

"But what about Dani?"

"Danielle…has yet to settle down. In the near future she will return home, safely. She will use Anthony's status to her advantage."

"Oh boy…" Danny rolled his eyes.

"I must take leave now. Stay safe, Phantom." With a gust of wind, the Ghost Of Time vanished.

"…Eat me. Right? Danny?" Tony asked. Dropping the pup, and without a word Danny vanished from sight.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Danny's not feeling the love right now. <strong>  
><strong>


	40. The End

**Hello friends! Halloween went AWESOME! I went as Find Waldo, and got 11 pounds of candy. I was "found" like 100 times. :D**

** And, no one reads this effing things anyway. XD**

**CHEESE.**

**Now. There should be two chapters left, so let's see what happens!**

**Whovians! I just discovered something. James Bond is a Time Lord! Think about it. He's been played by 8 different people, and has saved the day every time!**

* * *

><p>Cujo turned to the man, and cocked his head, curious to where the boy had gone.<p>

"Good boy." He chuckled, not understanding the ghost's question. The two stared at the sky, and wandered downstairs for some sleep.

* * *

><p>It was 2 days before they heard anything.<p>

"Morning Sir. I have word from Danny, who asked if you could set up a sort of mini lab for him."

"Danny wants his own lab. I can make that work..." Tony smirked. He already had something in mind.

During the planning stage of the building, he added a secret room on. He was hoping that Danny would want his own lab someday, so this was created. This one could only be accessed by either phasing or through the thick, identity-scan-first protective door. It wasn't personalized yet, just a basic workshop. It would be perfect.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tony discovered something in the "lab". A giant arch thing had appeared on the wall since last night on the wall.<p>

"He took Vlad's portal." Tucker said, grabbing the nearby screwdriver, and started to assemble the wires that randomly stuck out from the wall.

"This...is the Ghost Portal?" Tony asked, confused.

"What?" Tucker stared at him.

"Well...Its bigger than I expected."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "It draws a lot of power, and it looks like he needs someone to finish."

"And how do you know this?"

"He left a note." He said, waving the said note.

Tony laughed. "So. He's bringing all this stuff here. I'm guessing the answer is yes?"

Tucker paused, in his work. "Yeah. Since he's leaving Amity, the ghosts will probably follow him here. So he needs his equipment."

"Should I be worried?"

"...Probably."

* * *

><p>Dani, Sam, Jazz, Tucker and Tony stood in front of the portal, which was yet to be turned on. Tucker placed the fresh Ecto-Filter into its spot, and stood by the ON button, which Vlad was smart enough to put on the outside ring.<p>

"Ready?" He asked.

"Enough with the drama." Sam slammed the button, and the portal sparked to life.

The green swirling light lit up the room, and the teens sighed in relief, glad it was working properly.

A white haired boy stepped out of the portal, in his arms a large rolled up poster, and a thermos.

"Danny!" They yelled in surprise.

He stepped out, and surveyed the portal.

"Glad to see you finally got it working. Good job Tuck!" With that, he placed the items into Dani's hands and vanished back into the portal.

Plain green ghost after ghost with various equipment in hand poured into the lab. Some had cans, others had ghost equipment, and more had metal cabinets and shelves.

Tony, thankful his ghost shield was working, and the others watched as the lab was quickly transformed. The ghosts (which were new to them) quickly covered the walls in paint, and the other ghosts placed the equipment on the new shelves.

In a matter of minutes, the lab went from a dark and dusty lab, to a green, black, and white painted lab, with metal counters and cabinets, delicate lab equipment, and various computer systems.

The ghosts who finished left as quickly as they came. Danny came through the portal, in his hands a large screen and placed it onto the blank wall. He quickly attached it, using the built in attachment system. He then took the poster from Dani and unrolled the poster, and placed it onto the wall. A large DP Logo completed the look.

He waved goodbye to the last ghosts, who vanished into the portal without another glance.

"Where have you been dude?" Tucker asked, quickly hugging the best friend.

"I've been busy."

"Duh! How did you get all those ghosts to help out?" Sam asked. Danny wasn't popular with the ghosts in the GZ, so having all this help was strange.

"I called in a few favors, told them that I killed Vlad (and they could have anything left), reminded them I defeated the Ghost King, visited a few friends, and threatened the last few." He laughed once, and then took the Thermos from Dani's hands.

"Jarvis. Please disconnect yourself from Stark Industires, and the Internet. And if you could just turn off, for a minute?"

"Sir?"

"Just do it Jarvis." Tony ordered. If Danny needed it, it would be smart.

The lights dimmed in the lab, and Jarvis remained silent.

Danny uncapped the thermos, a blue swirl of light releasing the ghost.

"How dare you capture me, Technus, Ruler of Technology, without a decent fight!" Technus complained.

Danny just grumbled.

"I got a deal for you. Vlad is dead, and I need a job done for me." He smirked.

"And why should I help you, Phantom?"

"Because I'm the one _who killed Vlad." _Danny's fists glowed a bright green.

"Excellent point. What do you need?" His attitude changed. Word spread quickly that Vlad was dead, and most ghosts could only wonder who did it. It would make sense that _this _halfa would do the deed. Crossing this boy's path would be dangerous from now on.

Technus grumbled, and lifted his hand. The various scanners, electronics, and computers stolen from Vlad's mansion all glowed bright green, and each sparked to life as Technus connected the computers. He couldn't detect any Internet, but there were connection points. He quickly finished the job, and each piece was connected together into the Main Computer.

"There. I have finished." In a flash of blue light, the ghost once more vanished into the Thermos.

"Jarvis? Please reconnect." The lights returned to full strength, and the new Team Phantom computer quickly booted.

"Hold on!" Danny jumped into the portal, and returned with something.

It was a large green and black chair, which Danny placed in front of the main screen.

"If everything's working right, you should be able to detect ghost activity."

Tucker took a seat, and quickly worked through the settings. In a matter of minutes, the computers were up and running.

"Anything?" Danny asked.

"I'm picking up activity on... Juniper St."

"That's just Boxy. Turns out Vlad was paying him to keep messing with me."

"With boxes?" Dani giggled.

"Yup."

"Looks like everything is working."

"Jarvis?" Danny asked.

"I have indeed been uploaded." Jarvis answered, this time from the screen.

"Now we have someone to keep an eye out for us." He high-fived Dani, who was feeling her brother's happiness.

Both Danny's turned, as the Ghost Sense announced the arrival.

"Ghost Detected." Jarvis announced, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU LOST THE GAME. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Greetings Ghost Child...I mean Ghost Children."<p>

Skulker phased through the ceiling, not disturbed by the fact of two half ghosts to defeat.

Dani shifted into her Ghost Form, while her brother floated up towards Skulker.

"Skulker. I knew it was you. How? I've been training." He said, more cocky than usual.

"Did you hear the news? Vlad's dead. I defeated him. You're outta a job." He fired a more powerful than usual beam, knocking the ghost's systems out.

"I've put up with you for long enough. If you dare show your face here again..."

He vanished in a puff of green smoke, and appeared behind Skulker. With well-practiced maneuver, he pulled the small green ghost from inside the metal suit.

"I _won't hold back._" He spat out, and sucked the ghost into the Thermos.

He threw the thermos to Tucker, who emptied it into the GZ.

Danny landed, and shifted into his more comfortable form.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say he won't be showing his face again." Tony stated, and the teens broke into laughter.

* * *

><p>"Who's a good boy? <em>Who's<em> a good boy?" Danny floated, cuddling the small green dog. Dani phased into the room, with a familiar toy. Dani threw it through the wall, which the small dog followed. Jazz complained at the lack of quiet in the house, which made the teens laugh harder. She had been accepted into the college of her dreams, with a recommendation from Tony, and had spent the last few days studying. She was leaving soon, and she wanted to finish her project before she left.

"So this is normal now?" Rhodey stood in shock, watching the teens play with the ghost dog. They just floated through solid objects like nothing!

It had been a few weeks since the new mansion was built, and Rhodey had come by to check up on Tony.

He did not expect to be introduced to Danielle, Danny, and Jazz Fenton, new residents at the Mansion. He tried to get the full story from Tony, but the pained look on his face was enough to make the best friend drop the subject. He knew something was up when Tony made him swear never to talk about what he saw. Rhodey, of course agreed, and then was introduced.

"Yup. That's Cujo. He's the dog I've always wanted." Tony joked.

The two teens stopped as the watches on their wrists beeped.

"Another one?" Dani complained.

"You didn't have to deal with this all through high school!" He answered, and they both phased into the floor below, with the small dog following.

"What was that?" Rhodey asked, noticing the worry on Tony's face.

"That was just the Ghost alarm. They'll be back soon."

They shot up through the floor, and up through the ceiling and were gone.

"Jarvis? Where was it this time?"

"At the _South Coast Plaza."_

"That's the largest mall in California."

"Indeed it is."

Cujo phased up back through the floor, and jumped onto Tony's shoulder.

"I have video footage." Jarvis announced, and the TV sparked to life.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm Harriet Smith at South Coast Plaza, which is California's largest mall, and strange creatures have been spotted."<em>

The video changed to the mall, where 3 large green monsters were terrorizing the mall-shoppers. One suddenly froze, as it was covered in ice. It then was enveloped in a blue light, and was sucked into a thermos.

_"It seems our new local heroes Danny and Danielle Phantom have arrived on scene!"_

The cameraman zoomed in on the two Phantoms' who made quick work on the ghosts.

They waved, and Dani grabbed onto Danny, and they both vanished in a puff of green smoke.

Tony turned, as the teens appeared in the living room.

"Easy fight?" He asked.

"Yup. They almost seem to be getting weaker!" The teens laughed, and vanished to empty the thermos.

"Yup. Another total normal day."

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY COW. THAT'S IT.<strong>

**I may edit this ending again, and will post the new ending next chapter if I do.**

****Next chapter will be what happened to Danny after he shot Jazz.**  
><strong>


	41. Summer Update

**UPDATE:**

**Here is a little update, since I cannot update my profile due to some bug. I've been really busy this summer, with gold, and swim team, and a full curriculum as well. (Homeschooled)**

**Check myanimelist for more info on each anime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleeding Hearts Can Be Healed: *Tentative Title*<strong>

**Avengers story in Bleeding Hearts universe. Sequel to Bleeding Hearts. T for...everything.**

**Tentative Summary: **

_**It's been two years since his nephew Danny Fenton vanished without a word. Tony is losing hope, and even his friends are unsure if he's even still alive. But the world continues to spin, and new villains continue to fight. Tony reveals his identity, almost dies, saves the day, and waits for a sign. A certain God steals a certain cube, and throws the Avengers together. But with the addition of one ghost, who's been busy himself, working for a certain Time Ghost. Can Tony and Danny overcome the hard feelings between them, and bring the team together in time to save the day? No Slash. Oneshot.**_

**Status: In Progress.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom Reaper:<strong>

**Status: Writer's Block has brought this baby to a halt, but my plan is simple. I am working to finish all my animes by fall (Or catch up. I've already completed all my mangas), and I'm saving Bleach for last. Hopefully watching 200 or so episodes will bring my muse back! This story will continue, and it will be an update before the end of summer.**

* * *

><p><strong>I discovered a little gem called Nurarihyon no Mago, and it's taken over my life. I currently have one story in the works regarding this, another crossover. (My name isn't for nothing, you know!) I highly suggest this anime for anyone interesting in sword fights, yokai, alternative identities, badass main characters, and everyone else. It is subbed only right now, but Viz is working to dub it. Please watch it on Hulu, as fans are trying to bring awareness about the anime, and show support for a 3rd season. The manga is also very well done, and for those who prefer manga over animewill find a good read. Many agree it's the best Shōnen <strong>**of 2011. The anime is currently finished with 50 episodes, but there are rumors about a 3rd season. Jun Fukuyama does an excellent job of voicing the main character, and I'm going to cosplay as Day!Rikuo for Megacon 2013 this March. If you are looking for something action-y, but tired of the repetitive-ness of Bleach, try this out. I suggest everyone watch the first 4 episodes before you give it up, as it takes that long for you to realize how awesome it is.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Book of Yokai: *Tentative Title*<span>**

**Natsume Yuujinchou/Nuraruhon no Mago**

_**Summary: Touko has noticed Nastume's recent depression, and has decided he needs a week vacation away from it all. And what a better place then her friend **__**Wakana Nura's house with **__**her son and normalcy for once? Things get crazy though, as Natsume realizes that the Nura clan is anything but a ordinary household. With Madara acting strange, yokai at every corner, tight-lipped members of the family, and the slippery leader of the Yokai with secrets of his own in the sakura tree, can Nastume discover the real truth of the Nura clan? **_

**Not the typical cliché (oh we're related) story. Not sure if this will take place between the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** season, or after the 2****nd****. I'm also not sure if I'll even write this, but it's an idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuritama is another of my suggested animes. Take 3 boys, an alien who wants everyone to be friends, a duck named Tapioca, summer vacation, and give them the task of saving the day.<strong>

**It's a laid back, lighthearted fishing themed anime with enough aliens to keep me coming back. It's finished with 12 episodes, and worth a look, even with my crappy summary. **


End file.
